The newest and littlest members of the band
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kendall looks out the window to see a little girl standing out in the sun, so he goes out to bring her in. He finds out that her mother told her to get out of the car, so he takes it upon himself to protect her and in the end she ends up joining the band, and he ends up getting a daughter who he loves. Which leads to the arrival of her baby sister, and the others adopting kids
1. Kendall meets Katrina

**The newest and littlest member of the band**

Kendal Knight was sitting on the tour bus which was part of the big traffic jam, and he looks out the window to see a three year standing in the middle of the traffic jam, so he goes out to save the little girl

"Hi my name is Kendall what's your name?" he asks the little girl

"Katrina" the little girl says with a sniffle

"Well Katrina where is your mommy?" he asks her

"She told me to get out of the car cause she doesn't want me anymore" she says starting to cry again

Kendal thought who would do that to a child

"Don't worry Katrina you can come with me and we can be the best of friends" he says holding out his pinky for her to latch onto to

"Really" she says with a sniffle

"Yes really come on you must be really hot let's go find you a cool place" he says heading back to the tour bus

"Logan can you get me a cup of ice water please?" Kendal asks carrying Katrina onto the bus

"Can't you get it yourself" Logan says preppy

"I'll get it for you Kendall" James says filling up the glass with ice and water

"Kendall who is this?" James says serving the mini guest the ice water

"This is Katrina who was outside standing in the heat so I went out to bring her in, and I ask her where her mommy was she said that her mommy told her to get out of the car that she does not want to see her anymore" Kendall says putting a cool wash cloth on Katrina's forehead

"I'm calling the cops to report this" James says pulling out his cell phone and dialing the authorities

After Karina finished her water she wanted to lie down for awhile

"Katrina are you okay?" Kendall asks her as he lays her on the couch across from him

"No I don't feel good" she says

"James, Carlos, Logan can you three stay in the first tour bus while I take care of Katrina?" Kendall asks them

"Sure buddy I'll have both drivers start making a bee line for the hospital once traffic moves again" Carlos says leaving the room

Once the rest of the guys left Kendall stood by Katrina side to see if her color started to change which it did she went from rosy cheeks to her face being as white as a ghost he knew she either got heat exhaustion or is having a heat stroke from standing out in that heat so long. After traffic started to move the tour buses started to head for the hospital. Once arriving at the hospital Kendall carries Katrina off the bus to be checked out

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: We see what happens to Katrina**


	2. Katrina is sick

**Katrina is sick**

"Yes I just found this little girl outside on the highway, and after bringing her into the tour bus she started changing color, and her eyes are glazed over" Kendal says to the receptionist

The receptionist let's Kendall carry in Katrina and place her in a room. After she was places on a hospital bed Kendall sat by her side until a nurse comes in and hooks her up to a heart monitor, and insert an I.V in her arm

"Ow" she says waking up

"Katrina thank goodness you're awake" Kendall says hugging her

"What's this in my arm?" she asks holding her arm up for Kendall to see

"It's an I.V Katrina it's going to send fluids into your body" he says

"I want it out" she whines taking it out of her arm

"Katrina it's going to help you get better, so can you be a big girl and keep it in" he asks her

"Okay' she says

Kendall goes and gets the nurse to reinsert the I.V in her arm

"Now that she is awake how about we get her weighed and measured" the nurse says happily

"Okay" he says lifting her off the bed and taking her to get her weight and height

After Katrina got weighed and measured she was taken back to her room where there was police there

"Hi Katrina my name is detective gadget will it be okay if we ask you some questions?" he asks her

"Katrina I'll be right outside with the rest of the band" Kendall says giving her a big hug before leaving

"Well how is she?" Carlos asks when Kendall comes out of the double doors

"Good right now she has an I.V in her arm, and there is a detective in there with her asking her some questions" Kendall says taking a seat

"I won't be surprise if those questions are about her mom" James says sitting across from him

"Guys we should get going to the concert" Carlos says

"Yeah we should let me give the hospital my cell phone number, so if they do anything to her they can call me" Kendall says going up to the receptionist

"Kendall we can come right back here afterwards" James says as they leave to board the tour bus

"Since you put it that way okay" he says getting on the first bus with James

Towards the end of the concert Kendall gets a call from the hospital

"Thank you I'll be right there" he says running off the stage and taking off his microphone and hi battery pack and running for the tour bus

On the way to the hospital Kendall had many good feelings inside that he could not wait to release when he saw Katrina again. Once he was off the bus he ran to the receptionist to see if Katrina was still in the emergency room which she was, so he ran lightning fast to see her

"Kendall" Katrina says when she sees Kendall

"Katrina thank goodness you are okay" he says hugging her back

"Now that part is over can we ask you some questions Mr. Knight?" detective gadget asks

"Sure" Kendall says taking a seat

After detective gadget answered all his questions Katrina was able to be seen by a doctor

"Kendall I'm hungry" Katrina says

"I'll see if one of the nurses can bring you up a tray" Kendall says going to ask a nurse

The nurse said a tray could be brought up for her so she could eat

"Good news Katrina you are going to have tray brought up soon" Kendall says

"Ya" she says

"Good evening I'm Dr. Buckeye Katrina's doctor and you are" the doctor says coming into the room

"I'm Kendall Knight one of the members of Big time rush and I was the one who found Katrina" Kendall says introducing himself to the doctor

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Buckeye says before he exams Katrina

Dr. Buckeye orders some test for Katrina, so he can determine what exactly she has. While they wait for the test Katrina gets to eat her dinner

"Easy there Katrina not so fast you will get a tummy ache" Kendall says when he sees her engorge her dinner

"I am really hungry" she says as she continues to eat

Kendall then questions if her mom ever fed her at all

"More please" she says holding out her tray for more food

"Since you ate everything I will see about another tray" Kendall says taking the empty tray to the nurse

The nurse agrees to have another tray brought up for the little girl since she ate all her vegetables

"Kendall we stopped at the toy store and picked up some toys for Katrina" James says showing Kendall the many bags of toys

"Thanks guys I think she will love the American doll most of all" Kendall says taking the doll out of the box

"Katrina look what I have for you" Kendall says entering her room

"A doll just for me" she says excitedly

"Yes you even have more outside" he says taking a seat next to her

"Ready for some testing Katrina" one of the nurse asks

Katrina nods and hugs Kendall tight

"You can come with her if you want?" the nurse asks

Katrina does the puppy dog eyes

"Okay I'll come" he says holding on tight to Katrina

Throughout the testing process Kendall told Katrina she had to be brave and be a big girl which she was, and when she was done her second helping was waiting for her in her emergency room

"Kendall will you stay with me tonight?" she asks him

"Sure I will" he says comforting her

Katrina was severely dehydrated, and she had heat exhaustion really bad so she had to be admitted overnight for observation

"Kendall will you tell me a bedtime story?" she asks when she was settled in her room

"Sure I will" he says grabbing one of her books from her backpack and begins to read it to her

Katrina fell asleep towards the end of the story, and Kendall covered her up and fell asleep with her

"Night Kendall, night Katrina see you in the morning" James says covering both of them up

"Now what do we do?" Carlos asks

"We head back to the buses and get some shut eye" James says when they enter the elevator

"I guess we have to make one of our buses kid friendly" Logan says

"A little bit luckily I am going to give Kendall the first bus, so he and Katrina can stay close" James says

"So does that mean Gustavo will have to give us another bus?" Carlos asks

"Yeah, and we can tell him that this one is for a special guest" James says

"Wait I thought you were giving Kendall the first bus" Logan says

"Yeah the first ever Big time rush kid friendly bus" James says

"He will be so surprised by this" Carlos says when he boards the bus with James and Logan

"Yeah he will" James says getting into his pajamas

(The next morning)

Katrina was the first to wake up, so she watch some cartoons until Kendall woke up a short time later

"Morning Katrina sleep well?" he asks her

"Yes I did" she response happily

"That's good" he says when the nurses bring her breakfast

While she ate he stepped out to get his own breakfast, so he could get right beside her

"Morning Katrina how are we feeling this morning?" Dr. Buckeye asks

"Good" she says happily

"That's good I think today is the day you get released from the hospital" the doctor says smiling

"Yea" she says hugging Kendall

"Are there any instructions for me?" Kendall asks the doctor

"Yes there is come outside the room and I will give them to you" Dr. Buckeye says as Kendall follows him outside

After the doctor gives Kendall the instructions to take care of Katrina after she is released. Katrina was then released back to Kendall

"Katrina I think you may have to wear that hospital gown outside" Kendall says biting his lip

"Why?" she asks

"I don't have any little girl clothes for you to wear" he says

"I understand" she says

"How about you can pick out what you want to wear, and I can buy it for you how does that sound" he says

"Sounds fun" she says happily

"okay Katrina let's go home

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall goes shopping**


	3. Shopping and bubbles

**Kendall & Katrina go shopping & bubbles**

As soon as Katrina was released from the hospital Kendall and her headed for the nearest children's clothing store to shop for some outfits, dresses, pajamas, sweaters, shorts, and skirts and anything else they could possible think of.

"Katrina let's head for the little girl's section to see what we can find there for you" he says setting her in a cart

"Okay" she says

"Katrina what about this ensemble?" Logan asks her

"I like it" she says happily

"One down many to go" Kendall says pushing her through the racks of clothes

"Katrina what about that shirt?" he asks her when they reach the Disney part of the store

"I love it" she says bouncing up and down in the cart

"I'll see if they have it in your size" he says going through the snow white shirts

"I also like this one too" she says reaching for the Minnie mouse shirt

"We'll get that one too" he says grabbing a Minnie shirt for her

"I think she is going to be a Disney girl Kendall" James says looking at pajamas for her

"I think so too" Kendall says reaching for a Cinderella shirt she saw

"I believe we have enough shirts to last you for a while Katrina" Kendall says looking into the car that was full of regular and Disney shirts

"Can we get one more please?" she asks

"Okay one more and that's it" he says laying down the law

Katrina picks out the magic kingdom castle before the group moves onto bottoms

"I like those" she says pointing to the multicolor skirt section of the store

"Katrina it's not polite to point" he scolds her

"Sorry" she says hanging her head down low

"I see a red, white and blue skirt, and different shades of pink skirt, and many others I think you might like" he says going through the racks to find the size that might fit her

"I really like that one" she says as she looks at a rainbow skirt

"We'll get it for you then we are off to the fitting rooms to see if the size we picked out for you will work" he says picking out the last skirt

"Here we go sweetie let's head into the fitting room to try on your clothes" Kendall says lifting her out of the cart and into the fitting room

Once in the fitting room she picked out the magic kingdom shirt to try on with the rainbow skirt which both of them fit like a charm

"Guys we got her measurements right on the money" Kendall says coming out with Katrina in her outfit she picked

"Now we can get her some pajamas" James says taking her to the pajama section of the store

James picks her out some gowns to wear along with some matching pajamas. Which most of them were Disney pajamas

"Now to get you some underwear, shoes and slippers and we shall head to get you some bedding" Kendall says grabbing some packs of little girl under wear and heading for the shoe department

"Come here sweetie" James says taking her through the shoe aisle so she could pick out the shoes she wants to wear

Katrina picks out pink and purple shoes that light up, and Minnie mouse slippers

"Off to the register" Kendall says leading the train to the check-out lane

The clerk was shocked to see how many carts the four boys had for one little girl, and she was glad when they left

"Now that's taken care of we are off to the furniture store to let you pick out the bedding you want" Kendall says taking her into the bus to put her in one of her outfits

Luckily she said she wanted to wear the magic kingdom shirt and the rainbow skirt to match

The group head to a children's furniture store to get Katrina some child size furniture to sit on both buses, and two comfort sets

"Princess's please" she asks when she sees the princess comforter set

"Princess's it is" Kendall says grabbing two princess comfort sets

"Katrina how about a lounge?" James asks her

"What's a lounge?" she asks

"A lounge is like a bed but it curves and you can lay on it" Kendall explains it to her

"Okay" she says smiling

"A couch for the other bus?" James asks

""The pink one please" she says looking up at the pink one that says her name on it

Along with the lounge, sofa, and a purple chair Katrina picked out a table and chair set that she could eat her meals at when they stop they head out to sort the furniture into the proper buses

"We best be going to our next venue" James says as he quickly pushes the rest of the band on with Katrina in Kendall arms

"Is anybody else hungry?" Carlos asks

Everyone on the bus raises their hand even Katrina

"It looks like I can whip us up some supper quickly and then we can get into out concert clothes and go on and perform" James says getting out the Rice a Roni

"James what is Katrina going to eat?" Kendall asks putting something one for Katrina to watch

"I picked up some mac and cheese that comes in fun shapes for her I even got her kid shape silverware, and plates, and cups

"Thanks James I owe you" Kendall says as he plays with Katrina

"No problem Kendall why don't you give her a Mr. Bubble bath while I fix dinner" James says tossing Kendall the bubbles

"Come on Katrina bath time" Kendall says taking her into the small bathroom to give her first bath

Katrina loved the bubbles she loved them so much she got them in her hair, on Kendall which made him look like Santa

"Ho ho ho" Kendall says in his best Santa impression

"Kendall funny" she says laughing

"Okay Ms. Giggles out of the tub" he says lifting her out of the tub and drying her off good

"Now to brush teeth" he says giving her toothbrush with toothpaste on it

Once her teeth were brushed she exited the bathroom all cleaned and her hair done up in a pony tail

"Here you go Katrina your mac and cheese" James says serving her dinner

"Thank you" she says before digging into her mac and cheese

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Telling Gustavo and everyone else about Katrina**


	4. Telling everyone

**Telling Gustavo and everyone else about Katrina**

Big time rush arrived at their venue in Chicago early in the morning and Katrina didn't sleep very well that first night

"Morning Katrina sleep well?" Kendall asked her when she woke up

She shakes her head no

"It's okay it will take you a little while to get used to sleeping on the bus" he tells her as he picks out her clothes to wear that day

"Morning Katrina would you like waffles this morning?" James asks her

"Yes please" she says taking a seat at her table

"Here's your chocolate milk Katrina" Logan says handing her cup of milk

"Thank you" she says sipping her milk

"After breakfast we have to meet Gustavo cause we are doing an album signing" Carlos says looking at their schedule

"What am I going to do with Katrina I can't leave her alone" Kendall says cutting up Katrina's waffles

"You could bring her with us" James suggest

"I could what would Gustavo say and most importantly what would my mind say when they see Katrina" Kendall says worried

"You could say she was left at the side of the road and you were at the right place at the right time" Logan suggest

"Maybe we will have to wait and see" Kendall says taking a bite of his breakfast

Once breakfast was done the boys and Katrina headed for the album signing that was being held inside one of the record stores

"Come on Katrina let's go" Kendall says picking her up and taking her off the bus

"Katrina you have to promise me you will hold my hand as we make our way to the cd store" he tells her after he puts her down

She nods

"Okay Katrina I am going to put you blanket down so you can play quietly while we sign albums and other stuff" Logan says setting her snow white blanket down

"If your good I'll take you to build a bear and you can build your own stuffed animal or two or three

"Big dogs I see you are her on time" Gustavo says when he enters the record store

"Yup we were eager to meet out Chicago fans before our concert tonight" Carlos says

"Well that's good just come to the venue after this for sound check" Gustavo says before he sees the little creature on the Disney princess blanket

"What is that?" he asks raising his voice scaring Katrina

"Well Gustavo I found her at the side of the road the city before last her mother totally kicked her out of her life, and she has no other family members that love her like I do" Kendall says picking her up to comfort her

"I'm sorry I didn't know Kendall it's just I am used to seeing the four of you instead of five of you" Gustavo says apologizing for not seeing Katrina playing quietly

"It's okay I accept your apology" Kendall says

"I think a trip to build a bear now is in order since we have some time to spare before the album signing" James says

Since the mall was crowded Logan got Kendall a stroller to push Katrina in so she wouldn't wonder off

"Here we are sweet girl you can pick out four animals that you want to make two will be on the first bus and the other two will be on the bus" Kendall says unbuckling her from the stroller

Katrina stuck with Kendall while she picked out her stuffed animals

"Would you feel better if we made one too" Carlos asks her

Katrina nods

"Looks like we are making some friends as well" Carlos says as he selects his animal

Katrina selects the two little pony's the princess bear, and the celebration teddy

"Would you like a sound for you animals so they could talk to you?" Kendall asks her

She nods as Kendall helps picks out her sounds she picks out all songs sounds

"Let's go stuffed your new friends" Kendall says as he takes her to the stuffing part

The boys and Katrina did the heart ceremony together and afterwards they went to dress their new friends. Once their new friends were dressed and named they paid for them and headed back to the record store

"Is it me or has Katrina become extremely quiet all of a sudden" James says as he carries he pushes the cart full of stuffed animals back to the record store

"Yeah she has I suppose she is afraid we will do something bad to her if she spoke" Kendall says as they enter the record store

"Here we go sweetie now play quietly as we sign autographs and take pictures with our fans" he says lifting her out of the stroller

Katrina played tea party with all her new friends while Kendall signed autographs and took pictures. After the autograph signing was over they headed to the venue where they were going to perform

"Kendall may I ask who is that you have in your arms" his mom says when she sees Katrina in his arms sleeping

"This is my soon to be daughter who I will be adopting when I get back to the palmwoods" he says as he quickly goes into the venue with Katrina

"Your soon to be daughter wait a minute Kendall Knight" she says chasing after him

"Yes mom I will be adopting her cause her mom was cruel to her by kicking her out of the car in the heat and making her stand out on the freeway where she could get hit by traffic, so in the middle of that traffic jam I rescued her ever since then she has been happy and so have I" he says in a huff

His mom goes in to check on the little girl

'Well Katrina I guess I can call you my granddaughter cause as far as I can tell he has taken pretty good care of you so far" she says kissing the sleeping child and leaving

Katrina ate dinner with the band that night and she loved every minute of it. When Big time rush went on stage Kendall took Katrina on stage with him to introduce her to the fans

"Come on Katrina wanna meet the fans that Kendall is going to play for tonight?" he asks her

She nods

"Here we go" he says scooping her up

"Good evening everyone how are we feeling tonight?" James says as they come out

The crowd cheers

"Well before we begin we like to introduce you to the newest and littlest member of Big Time Rush so welcome Miss Katrina Knight" Kendall says coing out with Katrina hiding behind him

The crowd ahhhhhs at Katrina

"Okay Katrina has to go off stage so say bye to Katrina" Kendall says taking a very shy Katrina off stage

**Review**

**Next Chapter: New York and Katrina starts developing bruises on her arm**


	5. New York and Bruises

**New York and bruises **

Big time rush arrived in New York ahead of schedule, so they took the opportunity to go see the sights of good old New York City

"Alright Katrina have you ever been to the statue of liberty? Kendall asks her as they have boarded the ferry to go see lady liberty

She shakes her head no

"Well you can say you have been to the statue of liberty with the souvenirs we will get you" James tells her as he lifts her up so she can see lady liberty closer

When they got off the ferry the group went for the top of the crown. When they got to the top Katrina was amazed at how far up she was. After lady liberty Logan arranged for the group to go to American Girl personally for Katrina

"Can I get two dolls?" she asks when she stepped into the store

"Yes Katrina you may get two dolls" Kendall says as they begin browsing through the dolls

"After this I got us reservations in the American girl café" Logan says smiling

"Oh yea" Katrina says happily

Katrina picks out Molly and Kit to have as her buddies until Kendall signs her up for preschool when they got back

"Yes we have a reservation Knight is the name" Logan says to the waitress who seats them immediately

"So far what do you think Katrina?" Kendall asks her

"Pretty" she says as he lifts her into her booster seat

"Here are two doll seats for the dolls" their waiter says as he hooks on the doll seats

"Thank you very much" Kendall says sitting the dolls on each side of Katrina

Once the group was settled the placed their orders for their drinks which was tea all around they started talking

"Katrina on a scale of one to ten how much do you love Kendall?" Carlos asks her

She hugged him really tight not letting go

"Another question would you like Kendall to be your daddy?" he asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"May I take your orders?" their waiter says coming back

"She would take the baked mac and cheese with the fruit, and I will take the salad" Kendall says handing the menu back

"I would take the pizza" Carlos says

James and Logan order something off the adult menu

"Potty" Katrina says from her sit

"Okay sweetie I'll take you to the restroom" Kendall say lifting her out of her booster seat and taking her to the bathroom

"I think she really loves her dolls" James says taking a sip of his tea

"Yeah most importantly she really loves Kendall" Logan says

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Carlos asks

"Taking Katrina on her first toy store trip to toys r us and back to the hotel for a nap the dinner somewhere in new York then taking her to see the Lion King" James says looking at the agenda

"That ought to be good" Logan says when Kendall and Katrina come back

The group eats lunch together before heading off to toys r us to go get Katrina some more toys that she could play with on the bus. Upon entering the toy store she runs for the ride on

"Katrina knight come back here young lady" Kendall says running after her

"This is going to be one long toy shopping trip" Carlos says going after Kendall

(Two hours later)

Katrina comes out of the toy store in pink convertible and other fun toys she can play with to keep herself occupied while Kendall is on stage performing. Luckily the hotel was not that far from the toy store

"Come on Katrina it's time to go to sleep" Kendall says pulling down the bed for her

"Me no sleep" she says jumping on the other bed

"Katrina you better stop jumping by the time I count to ten" he says sternly

Katrina still jumped

"Okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," he says counting

Katrina immediately stops jumping and jumps over to the bed to lie down

"Before I tuck you in how about a story?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay it's story time" he says grabbing a book they picked up at the gift shop

Once Katrina was asleep Kendall went to hang out with the guys in the room that was next to hers until she woke up two hours later

"Okay Katrina let's put on your coat so you don't get cold when you go out in the cold air" Kendall says putting her coat on her

"Where are we eating at tonight?" he asks James when he meets the rest of the group by the elevator

"The most kid friendly place McDonalds duh" James says

"I could go for McDonalds after our American girl lunch" Logan says

When the group entered McDonalds they went up to the registers and ordered their food, and when they got their food they went to sit down and enjoy their meal before they went to see the Lion King on Broadway

"Are you enjoying your chicken nuggets?" Kendall ask Katrina

She nods

"That's good after this you will see your first Broadway show" he tells her

After dinner the group headed to see the Lion King

"Looks like we got the best seats in the house" James says looking at the tickets

"Yeah we do" Logan says leading the way into the theater

The boys and Katrina sat at the sides so they could see better. Katrina sat still the whole time and didn't move at the end she fell asleep in Kendall arms

"Seems like she enjoyed it" Carlos says moving her brown locks out of her eyes

"Yeah when it got scary she either went into my lap or James lap" Kendall says as they hail two cabs to head back to the hotel

When they got back Kendall tucked Katrina in for the night and got a shower and went to bed himself

(The next morning)

When Kendall woke Katrina up to get ready to head to the venue where they were going to perform he noticed that she had bruises on her arms and on her legs he knew she didn't harm herself yesterday at all

"Katrina I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out okay" he tells her as he gets her dresses quickly

"Morning Kendall where are you off too in such a hurry?" James asks him

"Off to the hospital cause Katrina developed these bruises on her arms and legs" Kendall says heading for the elevator

"Oh no" James says as he goes to wake up Carlos and Logan so they can head for the hospital

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: We find out what's going on with Katrina and the boys head to St. Jude's **


	6. St Jude's

**Leukemia **

Kendall hurries up and grabs a cab and tells the cab driver to head for the nearest children's hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital Kendall checked her in and had to wait for her to go through triage

"Katrina Knight" the nurse says from the door

"Come on sweetie" he says picking up the little girl and taking her into triage

Katrina let the nurse examine her from head to toe and after triage she was put in a hospital room

"Kendall I'm scared" she says cuddling up to him

"There's nothing to be afraid of Katrina the doctors will check you out and figure out what's wrong with you" he says kissing her forehead

"Hey Kendall" Logan says coming into Katrina's room

"Hey Logan is the rest of the band here?" Kendall asks

"Yeah we came as soon as James told us you were going to the hospital with Katrina" Logan says taking a seat

"Yeah she suddenly developed these bruises on her arms and legs, so I brought her here to get checked out" Kendall says getting up

"Katrina you want Logan to hold you while Kendall goes out to use the restroom and gets something to eat" Logan asks her

She nods

"Go Kendall I got her" Logan says shooing Kendall out of the room

""I'll be right back Katrina" Kendall says shutting the door

"Logan I'm cold" she says cuddling up to him

"Don't worry darling I brought your throw blanket to keep you warm" he says covering her up

"Hello I am here to take some blood from Katrina" the phlebotomist says coming into the room

Katrina immediately hides under her blanket away from the mean lady

"It's okay Katrina I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Logan says assuring her

Katrina still hides

"I'll come back later" the lady says leaving the room

"It's okay Katrina the mean lady gone" Logan says to her

Katrina uncovers herself and cuddles back up to Logan

"Sorry I was gone longer then I wanted too I went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast" Kendall says coming into the room

"While you were gone the phlebotomist came and tried to take Katrina's blood and she hid under her blanket" Logan says getting off the bed

"Don't worry sweetie I'm here now" Kendall says cuddling Katrina

"Kendall how do you feel on the topic about Katrina having another little playmate?" Logan says sitting down

"I will be okay with it why do you ask" Kendall says looking at Logan

"Well I am in the process of adopting a little girl her age from the Palm woods" Logan says smiling

"Logan that's great what's her name?" Kendall asks

"I haven't met her yet, but after the tour is over I get to meet her for the first time" Logan says smiling

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to the soon-to-be daddy club" Kendall says holding his hand

"Thanks Kendall when the nurse comes back can I get a little practice with Katrina?" Logan asks

"Sure" Kendall says as the nurse comes back in to take her blood

"Is she okay now?" the nurse says coming into the room

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she is" Logan says as he comforts Katrina who still not okay with getting her blood taken

"Sweetie can you hold your arm out for me please?" the nurse asks her

"No" Katrina says hiding her arms from the mean lady

"Katrina it will be really fast I promise" Logan says assuring her

Katrina holds out her arm, but hides her face from the mean lady

"There we go you are doing so good sweetie" Kendall says when Katrina squeezes his hand

"There that wasn't so bad now was it" the nurse says putting gauze on where she took the blood from

"No I told you it was going to be quick and I was right here with you" Kendall says when Katrina comes out from behind Logan

"Thank you daddy" Katrina says

When Katrina called Kendall daddy he shed a tear that made him melt inside

"Katrina I brought you your favorite doll from the hotel she outside you want me to get her for you?" Logan asks her

Katrina nods

"Okay I'll get her for you" Logan says stepping out to get her doll

"Hello my name is Dr. Best" the doctor says coming into the room

"Morning doctor what's the verdict?" Kendall asks him holding Katrina close

"Well Katrina has Leukemia" Dr. Best says

When Kendall hears that he starts to cry and hug Katrina close

"I have already contacted St. Jude's research hospital and they will be expecting her tomorrow so she can begin treatment" Dr. Best says

"Can she go home doctor?" Kendall asks with a sniffle

"Yes I will be releasing her to go home shortly" Dr. Best says leaving

""Hey Kendall what's the verdict?" Logan asks coming into the room

"She has Leukemia and she will be going to St. Jude's tomorrow to begin treatment" Kendall says

"Oh my gosh if you need to cry buddy I'm here" Logan says hugging his best friend and they cry together until the rest of the band comes in

"We have to cancel the rest of the tour" Kendall says exiting the emergency room with Katrina in his arms

"Why?" James asks

"Katrina has Leukemia and she has to go to St. Jude's for treatment" Kendall says exiting the hospital

"Wow" Carlos says

The group decides to announce the cancelation of the rest of the tour via press conference, so fans can get their money back for the tickets. After the concert the group heads for St. Jude's

(St Jude's)

"Yes we are here to admit Katrina Knight for treatment for her Leukemia" Kendall says to the receptionist

""Take a seat and we will get her registered" the receptionist says getting Katrina registered into the system

Once Katrina was registered she went back into triage to get her vitals and to get in her colorful hospital gown

"Since you are in your hospital gown want to go check out your room?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"Okay we'll head that way" he says carrying her to her room

"Look Katrina at all the pretty pictures of the hot air balloons" he says bringing her in her room

She admires all the colors that are in the room

"How about I set you on your bed while I go use the bathroom?" he asks her

"Okay" she says sticking her thumb in her mouth

Kendall goes in search of the men's room while Katrina turns on some cartoons

"You must be our newest admitted I will be your nurse today" the nurse says coming into the room with an I.V

The nurse notices that Kendall isn't there

"Where's your daddy? The nurse asks Katrina

"Potty" she says quickly

"I'll come back later" the nurse says leaving the room

"Hey Katrina we got you your own set of wheels while you are in this place" Logan says coming in with a wagon for Katrina

"I saw somebody else came into the room, so now I am going to insert her I.V in her arm" the nurse says getting ready to hook up the I.V

Logan held onto Katrina while her I.V was being inserted, so she would not be scared and afterwards the boys got to meet her doctors who will be taking care of her

"It seems like you got to go to your first round of treatments" Logan says after her chemo doctor left

She nods

"What I miss?" Kendall says coming into the room

"Well she got her I.V in her arm, and we got to meet her doctors and now we are taking her to her first round of chemo treatments" James says picking Katrina up and setting her in the wagon

"Well I better take her" Kendall says taking the handle of the wagon and heading for the chemo part of the hospital

Upon arriving Kendall sees how many sick kids there are and whose parents are with them for this journey as they fight their fight

"Let's find a seat Katrina" he says pulling the wagon to an empty seat

He lifts Katrina out of the wagon and sets her on his lap until a nurse comes and hooks up her first round of chemo. While the chemo was going through her he rocks her in his arms and tells her everything is going to be okay and the medicine is going to help her feels better. Plus he sings her some songs to help keep her calm and collected

"There we go all done" the nurse says coming to take out the chemo happily

"Here that sweet girl you are done with chemo until tomorrow" Kendall says picking her up and laying her down in the wagon

"How did her first round go?" James asks Kendall

"Good I sang her songs, read her books anything to keep her calm" Kendall says as they go through the colorful hallways back to her room

"What does she have next?" Logan asks him

"This afternoon she has radiation to help kill the Leukemia" Kendall says as they board the elevator to go back to her room

"Oh by the way Jo called she been asking why haven't you returned any of her calls or texts" Carlos says when the group gets off the elevator

"I better call her and explain everything to her can you three stay with Katrina?" Kendall asks his friends

"Sure buddy" James says as he takes the handle from Kendall and continues back to Katrina's room

When they enter her room James swings the wagon around so he could pick her up and tuck her into her bed

"It looks like Kendall is in for a long journey with her" Carlos says taking a seat

"Yeah he is willing to stay with her he said he mention before he is willing to be her daddy no matter what it takes" Logan says fixing her wagon

"He is good with her and plus look at the view she has she can see for miles" James says looking out the window of her hospital room

"Mommy stop you're hurting me" Katrina says tossing and turning in her sleep

"Katrina wake up your having a bad dream" Logan says to her

When she wakes up she is crying

"Katrina its okay your mommy isn't here" Logan says comforting her

"Her mom must have really abused her" James says taking her from Logan

Katrina tells Logan, James, and Carlos all about her bad dream that she had

"We're here Katrina your safe there is nothing to be scared about" James says comforting her

That makes Katrina feel better just in time for lunch

"Katrina after lunch you want to go down to the playroom to play with the other kids?" Logan asks her

She nods

"I'm going to get us some lunch so we can eat too" Carlos says leaving the room

"Okay later" James says as he shuts the door

Once everyone ate lunch James took Katrina down to the playroom to play before she went for radiation

"Ready to go to the playroom" he asks her

She nods happily

"Okay time to board the playroom express" he says picking her up and setting her in the wagon

She giggles when he picks her up

"Before we leave let's text Kendall to tell him where we are going" James says pulling out his phone to text Kendall

"There is a playroom on this floor that is not far from Katrina's room" Logan says coming from the nurse's station

"That great why don't you lead the way" James says handing Logan the handle to Katrina's wagon

"Okay" Logan says as he begins to pull the wagon while James bring Katrina's I.V pole

"Katrina look at this place it's so colorful and very big" Logan says when they enter the playroom

Katrina's eyes light up like a Christmas tree at the huge playground that she saw

"You want to play on the playground? Logan asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"Okay I'll lift you out and we can head over and play" Logan says lifting her out of the wagon and she begins to run over to the playground

"I'll follow behind with her I.V" James says trying to catch up with the three year old

Katrina began learning her numbers, shapes, and colors from the equipment she played with

"Can I go down the slide?" she asks Logan

"Sure let me get down and Logan will hand me your I.V pole and you can go down the slide" James says smiling

Once her I.V was down she went down the slide and she had so much fun she wanted to go again

"Hey guys" Kendall says coming into the playroom

"Hey Kendall we're by the swings" Logan says motioning to his friend

"How was your video chat with Jo?" James asks

"Good she understood why I didn't talk to her the past few days" Kendall says pushing Katrina

"What did she say about Katrina?" Logan asks

"She would like to meet her when we get back, so she is going to do mother daughter things with her" Kendall says

"That's good" James says before Katrina's name come over the speaker

"Well we got to go to radiation come on pumpkin" Kendall says taking her over to her wagon

"They have some activities going on tonight" James says looking at a schedule

"Oh sweet anything for Katrina?" Kendall asks when they get on the elevator

"Yes there is lots of stuff for Katrina" James says handing Kendall the schedule

"They even have us on here" Kendall says in shock

"Yeah we are going be downstairs performing for everyone tonight James says smiling

"Maybe when she is in radiation we can set up our set list" Logan suggests

"Good call" Kendall says as they leave the elevator

Katrina didn't want Kendall to leave her side, so he went into the room with her to make her feel comfortable. After radiation they took her back to the playroom to play for a little bit before dinner. Before Big time rush went on Kendall took Katrina down early so she could have a good seat to watch him perform

"Okay Katrina daddy going to sit you in one of the chairs while he goes gets ready to perform for you and the other sick children" Kendall says sitting her on a pink chair

"Okay" she says sitting down to wait for the other boys and girls to come into the room

Once the boys were already they step out to perform for everyone

"Hello St. Jude's how are we feeling this evening?" James asks the crowd

The crowd cheers

"That's good cause tonight you are in for a great concert of both old and new songs" Logan says before they begin singing

After each song Katrina ran up to the stage to hug Kendall's leg

"You may be wondering about this adorable three year old I have attached to my leg, so without further ado I am going to introduce you to my soon to be daughter Katrina Knight who is in here cause yesterday we got the news that she has Leukemia and was told to come to the best children's cancer hospital in country for treatment and so far she has been doing good" Kendall says picking Katrina up

"This next song is going to be dedicated to her" Logan says bringing out a stool for Kendall to sit on

After the song Kendall gives Katrina a big kiss. Once the mini concert was over Kendall carried Katrina back to the room for the night

"Night Kendall we're off to the Ronald McDonald house to sleep see you in the morning" Logan says as him, James, and Carlos leaves

"Night" Kendall says as the rest of the band leaves

"Night my sweet princess I love you" Kendall says kissing Katrina good night

During the night Katrina has almost the same bad dream she had during nap time

"Mommy stop it leave me go mommy don't hit me mommy" she says tossing and turning in her sleep

That woke Kendall right up

"Katrina sweetie wake up you're having a nightmare" he says turning on the light to get her up

She still tossed and turned in her sleep

"Katrina it's okay I got you I won't hurt you" he says picking her up and comforting her

When she did wake up she cried on Kendall's shoulder

Kendall texted Logan to see if he was interested in coming over to walk the halls with him and Katrina until she settled back down. He said he will be right over and he will bring one of her stuffed animals over to help comfort her

"How is she?" Logan asks coming into the room

"Not good she is still upset and miserable" Kendall says stroking her hair

"She had the same nightmare this afternoon" Logan says as they begin to walk the colorful hallways

"Oh no" Kendall says shocked

"Yeah but I was here to comfort her" Logan says as they continue to walk the hallways

"That's good thanks Logan" Kendall says as he continues to rub Katrina's back

"You're welcome buddy" Logan says patting Kendall's back

"I am going to ask for a rocking chair for Katrina I might want to rock her to help calm her down cause she is still whimpering" Kendall asks one of the nurse's

'Here we go sweetie Kendall going to rock you back to sleep' Kendall says sitting in the rocking chair with Katrina

"We could try singing her back to sleep' Logan suggest

"Yeah maybe that might do the trick' Kendall says still rocking a whimpering Katrina in the rocking chair

Kendall and Logan sang I see the moon and the moon sees me song to help Katrina go back to sleep and it works like a charm Katrina is out like a light

"I can't wait to be a dad" Logan says stroking Katrina's arms

"It's the best feeling in the world isn't it" Kendall says looking down at Katrina

"Yeah it will be" Logan says

(The next morning)

"Morning Katrina sleep well?" Kendall asks her when she wakes up

She nods

"That's good how about we use the potty before breakfast?" he asks her

"Okay" she says

Kendall gets up and takes her into her bathroom to let her use the potty before breakfast, and he freshens her up before her doctor appointment that she has after breakfast

"There we go don't you feel better now that you are all clean" he says drying her off good

"Yes I do" she says happily

"Let's have breakfast" he says exiting the bathroom

After breakfast Kendall lifted Katrina from her bed and put her in the wagon and Logon followed behind with the I.V pole. Katrina plays with the other boys and girls who were in the waiting room until her name got called to see the doctor

"Morning Katrina I will be your doctor Dr. Swanson" the doctor says coming into the room

"Hello Dr. Swanson I'm her father Kendall Knight" Kendall says introducing himself to the doctor

"Nice to meet you today we are going to see how her Leukemia doing before we bump up her treatment" Dr. Swanson says smiling

"I have one question what stage of Leukemia is Katrina in?" Kendall asks the doctor

"As far as I can tell she is early stage 1 and going into stage one Leukemia" Dr. Swanson says

"That's a relief we caught it in time then" Kendall says

"Yeah she is a lucky girl that you caught it early enough it can be treated" Dr. Swanson says leaving the room to set up Katrina's mri and more blood work for that morning and afternoon

After the doctor appointment Kendall took Katrina down for more blood work, so they could see if the Leukemia started to disappear after one round of treatment

"You can squeeze your stuffed animal if it starts to hurt" Kendall says picking her up out of the wagon and taking her to get her blood work done

Katrina cried when her blood got taken, but Kendall assured her it was going to be over soon and she can go back to her room to rest awhile before she has her MRI later on that day

"I have some good news for you Katrina" he says when he lifts her out of the wagon

She pulls her hair back so she can listen

"I have started the paper work to adopt you so I can become your daddy" he tells her

When she hears that she hugs him very tightly and doesn't let go

"I also have some news for you Katrina" James says taking a seat by her bed

"What's the news?" she asks

"Well you are going to have a little playmate to play with when your daddy is working" Logan says smiling

"Yea" she says hugging him as well

"She took that rather well' Logan says with a sigh of relief

'When do I meet my new play mate? she asks

'When we get to your new home at the Palm woods" Logan says smiling

"Do you have a picture to show her?" Kendall asks Logan

'Oh yeah' Logan says pulling out his phone to show Katrina a picture of her new play mate

'She is gorgeous Logan' Kendall says complementing his friend

"Thanks you Kendall' Logan says

Kendall and Logan sit with Katrina until James and Carlos comes in so they can go change their clothes and freshen up

"Katrina would you like to go down to see a puppet show before lunch?" James asks her

She nods happily

"Well let's go down and see a puppet show" James says lifting her out of bed and putting her in her wagon to head down to where the puppet show was being held at

Katrina sat on James lap so she could see the puppet show, and when the puppet show was over Katrina got a pink crown to wear back to the room

"There's my pretty girl it looked like you had fun at the puppet show' Kendall says when he sees Katrina all smiling

"I did daddy" she says happily as she runs to him

'I brought us lunch' Logan says holding up the McDonalds bag

"I hope you got her a happy meal' Kendall says putting a blanket on the floor so they could have picnic lunch

"I did Kendall don't worry it has chicken nuggets, apples and her favorite chocolate milk" Logan says handing Katrina her lunch

After lunch Kendall and Logon took Katrina down for her MRI while Carlos and James flew home to work on a surprise for her

'Don't leave me Kendall' she says as she is laid on the bed

"Don't worry I am going to be right behind that window, so you can see me" he says kissing her before disappearing

'By the looks of this it looks like she is going to need a bone marrow transplant" Dr. Swanson says

"What blood type is she if she is my blood type I will more than happy to give her some of my bone marrow to get her better' Kendall says

'According to her blood she is B+" Dr. Swanson says

"Wait a minute I'm B+" Logan says

'Logan will you be willing to donate some of yours so Katrina can be healthy?" Kendall asks

'Sure Kendall I will give some of my bone marrow to help save Katrina cause I hate to see you lose that little girl" Logan says looking at Kendall

"We'll start in the morning we will prep you take you into surgery and take the bone marrow from you and give it to Katrina, but first we need to give you a physical" Dr. Swanson says taking Logan with him down the examination room

The rest of the afternoon Kendall is on cloud nine that his best friend is going to save Katrina's life

"Katrina you want to get up and walk around instead of sitting in your room all day?' he asks when they get back to her room

"Can we?" she asks

'Sure we can go explore the difference playrooms, see what crafts might be being made, and we might go down to the kid's kitchen to make a yummy snack" he says putting her back into her wagon

"Are we going?" she asks

"We have to wait for Logan to come back so he can push your I.V pole' he tells her

"I can hold onto it myself look" she says holding onto the pole all by herself

"Okay sweetie hand onto it really tight and I will go slow so you don't fall out" he tells her as he begins to make his way to the nursing station to get a map of all the playrooms that are in St. Jude's

Along the way Katrina looked at all the pretty pictures and drawing that were in the hallways and in the elevators. The first playroom was the learning playroom

"Katrina you want to try to work on your numbers and letters a little bit?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay what seems fun to you?" he asks her

She goes towards the alphabet train. Kendall works work Katrina on her numbers and letter's until she wanted to do something else

"Where do you want to go now sweetie?' he asks her

"Kitchen' she says

'Okay we'll go to the second floor and make some goodies' he says following her with the wagon and her I.V pole

"Looks like you need a hand there buddy' Logan says coming up behind Kendall

"Yeah I do actually" Kendall says smiling

Logan pulls the wagon while Kendall walks with Katrina to the elevators to head to the second floor where today snack were cookies, and afterwards the kids got to decorate the cookies and take them back to their room to eat later.

"Katrina look here" Logan says as he takes a picture of her and Kendall making cookies

Katrina made bunnies, flowers, stars, hearts, popsicles, and many more. When they decorated them she had a blast decorating the cookies with different color icing and sprinkles

"Where to now Katrina?" Kendall asks her

"Playground" she says happily

"To the playground" Kendall and Logan say as they follow Katrina back to the elevators

Katrina had a ball on the huge playground she ran up the ramps, played with the playground equipment, swinged on the swing, went down the slide, went on the seesaw, did the monkey bars before she fell asleep in Kendall arms

"Let's head back to the room it looks like she tired herself out" Kendall says laying her in the wagon

"Yeah maybe we can take a nap as well" Logan says with a yawn

"Chasing after her wore me out as well" Kendall says with a yawn

Katrina took a two and a half hour nap.

"Tonight you want to go outside and see a movie?" Kendall asks her when she woke up

She nods

"Good tonight they are showing Cinderella" Kendall says

"What's for dinner" she asks

"You up for trying spaghetti and meatballs?" he asks her

"Yeah" she says with a sigh

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asks her as he climbs into bed with her

"That the people won't let you be my daddy" she says cuddling up to him

"I'm sure when gather enough paper work proving I took care of you they will let me keep you" he says kissing her

"They will" she says looking up at him

"I'm sure of it" he says hugging her close

Kendall and Logan even ate spaghetti as well for dinner, and after dinner Kendall took Katrina down to where they had bathtubs at, so he could give her a bubble bath after she ran and got dirty that day

"Can we eat the cookies during the movie?" she asks when they begin to head down to where they were going to show the movie

'Sure sweetie" Kendall says putting the cookies in with Katrina

"Sorry guys I had to get admitted for tomorrow" Logan says coming into the room in a hospital gown

"That's okay we are heading down to watch Cinderella" Kendall says leaving the room

"I'll grab the blanket and be right down" Logan says going back into Katrina's room to get the blanket, so all three could enjoy the movie

All the princesses who arrived that night got a crown to wear. After the movie Logan carried Katrina back to the room cause he will be bunking with her until he is taken to the O.R in the morning

**Review**

**Next Chapter: ST. Jude's part 2 and we meet Logan's little girl and Katrina's surprise**


	7. St Jude's part 2

**St. Jude's part 2, Logan's little girl and Katrina's surprise**

Logan went into the O.R early in the morning, so some of his bone marrow can be put into Katrina while she was still sleeping.

"Well how is he?" Kendall asks when he sees a nurse bring in Logan's bone marrow

"He did great he is in recovery now, so he will be out within the hour' she says hooking Logan's bone marrow into Katrina's I.V

After the nurse left Katrina woke up from her slumber

"Morning Katrina" he says when she wakes up

"Morning Kendall" she says happily

"Sleep well?" he asks her

She nods

'That's good this morning we have Mickey shaped waffles with powdered sugar, some cereal, fresh fruit, and grape juice" he says looking at the morning menu

'Yea waffles' she says as Kendall pours the syrup on and cuts them for her

"Where's Logan?" she asks Kendall

"He is in recovery now cause that little red bag that's above you has some of his bone marrow in it and that bone marrow is going to make you better so you can come home with me to stay" Kendall says smiling

"So I can't go to the playground today" she says with a frown

"No Katrina we can't cause that bone marrow has to work its way to the bad cells and replace them with healthy ones" Kendall says

"So what can we do?' she asks

'I picked up some coloring books and crayons and some board games and other stuff we can do" he says smiling

"Okay' she says going back to eating her breakfast

After breakfast Katrina started coloring some pictures in the coloring book

"Look at the picture I colored Kendall' she says showing him the picture

'That's pretty Katrina; he says complementing her on her artwork

'Thank you' she says going back to coloring a picture

After an hour of coloring Katrina and Kendall worked on her letters so she was ready for preschool

"Katrina what's this letter?' he asks her

'B' she says

'Correct' he says putting it in the correct pile

'Hey Katrina' Logan says coming into the room

"Logan' she says happily

'She really missed you Logan' Kendall says getting out the board games

'She did she?' Logan asks

"I did' she says throwing out her arms for him

'How long do we wait to see if the bone marrow transplant was a success?' Logan asks

"Two days at least' Kendall says looking at the bone marrow

'Let's hope she is better in two days' Logan says before asking the nurse if his bed can be move closer to her bed

'Can we play a game' she asks

'Sure Katrina' he says getting out the board games for her to pick from

They played two games before Logan and Katrina lunch was brought in. After lunch Katrina and Logan took a nap while those two were sleeping Kendall stepped out to Skype Jo to talk to her and to Carlos and James

"So guys what's the surprise you are working on for Katrina? Kendall asks

"We are working on her and Estera room" James says

"I can't wait to see what it looks like when we come home' Kendall says

'Yeah it's going to be a room fit for two princesses' Carlos says bringing in the pink paint

"It will have everything like Katrina's clothes, and toys I got for her?' Kendall asks

"Yes Kendall everything will be taken care of up to the beds' James says assuring his friend

'Just focus on Katrina right now we will take care of everything else' Carlos says smiling

'I think I will' Kendall says with a sigh

'Don't worry Katrina will love it' James says before signing off

'I'm holding you against that James' Kendall says when he signs off

After he talked to Logan & Carlos he went to the chapel to pray that the bone marrow treatment does the trick

"Hey Kendall' Logan says when Kendall reenters Katrina's room

'Hey how is she?" Kendall asks taking a seat

'Good right now she is still sleeping I guess the treatment is working' Logan says pulling some of her blonde locks out of her hair

'I take that as a plus' Kendall says cuddling up to Katrina

(Four days later)

"Hey Katrina today is the day we see if the bone marrow transplant worked' Dr. Swanson says coming into the room

'Yea' she says happily

Kendall goes down with Katrina to the MRI room to see if any of the Leukemia cells are still in her system.

"Well I got some good news' Dr. Swanson says when he enters the exam room later that afternoon for Katrina's appointment

"Well what is it?" Kendall asks

"Her Leukemia is gone' Dr. Swanson says with a smile

When Kendall hears that he is over joyed with happiness

"She can go home tonight" Dr. Swanson says with a smile

'Thank you doctor for all your work' Kendall says getting up to shake the doctor hand

"It was my pleasure I would like to see her back in a year to see how she is doing" Dr. Swanson says before he leaves the room

"Here that Katrina you're cured" Kendall says as he hugs her close

"I am' she says looking up at him

"Thanks to your bone marrow Logan Miss Katrina here is cured" Kendall says coming out to the waiting room with Katrina

"That's great when is she being released?" Logan asks

"Tonight that doesn't give me much time to call the airline to book a flight" Kendall says

"Nonsense I am sure they have flights available, so you go call the airline while I take Katrina back up to the room" Logan says as Katrina goes to him

"Okay" Kendall says pulling out his phone and calling the airline to book a flight

"Well Katrina what do you want do since you are being released in a few hours?" Logan asks her

"Play" she says happily

"Okay off to the playground" Logan says as they head for the playground

Katrina had fun playing with the other boys and girls who were there while Logan sat on the bench watching her run and play

"The flight all book we leave at seven" Kendall says coming into the playroom

"That's good how are we flying home?" Logan asks

"First class of course nothing too good for Katrina" Kendall says as he looks for her

Around five Kendall started getting Katrina ready for the flight home while Logan packed up her room with all the toys she got, the blankets she used, and her pillow, and the wagon.

"Ready to go home big girl?" Kendall asks Katrina

"Yes' she says happily

'Let's go' he says holding out his pinky for her

As Katrina left she waved bye to the nurses and the doctors and everybody that she met, and as they were leaving St. Jude's she waved bye to the big hospital

"Katrina when we get home there is a surprise waiting for you' Kendall says on the St. Jude bus

"There is?" she says with her eyes all big

"Yes there is you have to wait until we get home to see what it is" Logan says smiling

'Okay' she says sitting back in the seat

When the trio got to the airport Kendall checked in the entire luggage, and had it tagged before they headed to security

"Katrina can you sit in the wagon for me please while we make our way to security?" Kendall asks her

"Okay' she says getting into the wagon

Katrina was scared to go through security by herself, so Kendall held her hand as she passed through the security check point

"Ready to go to your new home?' Kendall asks her

She nods

"Alright let's go home" he says as he pulls the wagon to their gate

"Katrina you want to go look at the stars?" Logan asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"Katrina try to find the brightest star there is and make a wish on it" Kendall says as they look up at the sky

'Like that one?' she asks

"Yes like that one' Kendall says

Before the trio boarded the plane all three made a wish on a star

'Sir can you put the wagon behind the seats?" the stewardess asks Kendall

'Surely' he says backing up the wagon and parking it behind their seats

"When we land Katrina you get to meet my little girl Estera" Logan says

"You mean you get to get her?' Kendall asks

"Yeah since the orphanage is overcrowded right now they want to make room for more kids' Logan says

'That makes sense' Kendall says as Katrina begins to lay on him

"Yeah I can't wait to see what Carlos and James did" Logan says as he settles in for the trip

"Me too' Kendall says as he cover Katrina up as she begins to fall asleep

The whole flight the three sleep peacefully until they land the next morning

"Looks like their plane just landed I am going to grab their luggage" Carlos says as he heads to the baggage claim

"I'll wait here until they de board" James says he waits for Kendall, Katrina, and Logan to leave the plane

"We're back" Kendall says as he leaves the plane

"Miss ya Kendall you too Logan' James says as he hugs his best friends

'Good news Katrina is cured' Kendall says as they

head towards the exit

"That's great' James says as they continue to walk

'Where's Carlos?" Logan asks

'He is getting the luggage and will meet us at the Palm woods' James says as they continue to walk

The boys and Katrina bard the Big time rush mobile to head to the Palm woods

"Katrina you ready for your surprise?' James asks her

She nods happily

"You have to wait until we get back to the Palm woods" James says

Upon arriving at the Palm woods Katrina runs to the elevators

"Hold on there Katrina" Kendall says chasing after her

"I want to see my surprise' she says excitedly

'I know you do' he says pushing the button on the elevator

When Kendall opens the door Katrina is fascinated in the swirly slide that is there

"Katrina wanna go down the slide?' Kendall asks her

She nods excitedly

'I'll show you where you go down it' Kendall says leading Katrina to where she can go down the slide

'I see Kendall already showed her the slide' James says when he hears a happy Katrina going down the slide

'And she already loves it' Logan says smiling

"Katrina ready for your surprise?' Carlos asks her

She nods

'Okay follow me' he says leading her to her surprise

'Okay Katrina close your eyes' James says as he opens the door to her new room

"You can open them now" James says when he leads her into her new room

When she sees it she screams

"I take it she loves her new room' Kendall says when he starts the washer

"We got you a canopy bed, your own slide in pink of course and no three year old could be happy without a playhouse" James says showing her the playhouse he picked up at the toy store

"We even gave you your own walk in closet that has your own vanity' Carlos says showing her the closet

"Who the extra bed for? she asks

"That bed is for Estera who you will be seeing in a few minutes" James says getting down to the little girl's height

"We have another surprise for you if you follow me' Carlos says leading her to her other surprise

"I give you the ultimate playroom' Carlos says opening the reveiling all the toys she had so far and more toys as well as another slide and another playhouse that was a bit bigger than the one that was in her room

She hugs James and Carlos before she goes and plays

"If you want to know where Katrina is she is in her new playroom playing' James says coming downstairs

"You guys gave her a playroom" Kendall says in shock

"Yeah so she has someplace to play' James says

"Did you give Estera a walk in closet?' Logan asks

'Yes we did and it is full of clothes waiting for her' Carlos says as he plays air hockey with James

"I might as well ask Katrina what she thinks Estera might want to wear' Logan says going to the playroom to get her

'Katrina has settled in well so far' James says to Kendall

"Yeah so far looking to what tonight going to be' Kendall says taking a seat on the couch

'We even got the girls matching bikes" James says bringing in two matching bikes with training wheels

"Katrina will love it" Kendall says as Logon and Katrina come back

"You like my outfit Kendall?" she asks when she comes down the slide

"Yes you look very pretty my sweet girl' he says picking her up

"Thank you for helping me pick out an outfit for Estera' Logan says

"You ready to get your little girl?" Kendall asks as he put Katrina's helmet on her

"Ready as I'll ever be" Logan says as he tucks Estera clothes in a little backpack for her

The trio started heading towards the orphanage to get Estera Mitchell. When they arrived they headed towards the waiting room where parents get their kids

"Logan settle down you will wear a mark in the floor" Kendall says when he sees his friend pace back and forth

"I am just nervous Kendall of what kind of father I will be to her and what she looks like" Logan says sitting down

"Mr. Mitchell you ready to meet Estera?" the lady asks him

He nods

The lady who was in charges of the adoptions bring in a three year old with black hair and hazel eyes and peach skin

"Logan she gorgeous" Kendall says as he holds Katrina on his lap

"She is Kendall she is' Logan says as he holds out his hand for the little girl

Estera hides behind the lady

"She's shy" Logan says as he holds both hands for the little girl

Katrina gets off of Kendall's lap to show the little girl it's okay

"Hi Estera I'm Katrina' Katrina says smiling

Estera waves

"I picked out an outfit for you" Logon says showing her the outfit that he picked out for her

Katrina tells her that he is nice and very friendly and won't hurt her, and slowly Estera goes to Logan

"That's my girl" Logan says as he takes her to change her clothes

"Katrina I am very proud of you' Kendall tells her

"For what?' she asks

"For being Estera first friend" he tells her

Logan comes back with Estera dressed in something similar to what Katrina was dressed in

"Well Mr. Mitchell it seems everything is in place just come back next month just to report in, so we can make sure she is being taken care of properly' the lady says as she hands over the adoption certificate and other paperwork that Logan needs to complete before next month

"Estera would you like to ride your bike to your new home?" Logan asks her

She nods

"It's right outside' Logan says leading her to her bike

Once outside both Kendall and Logan put safety gear on the two girls before heading home

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The girls see the pool for the first time and Kendall finds out that Katrina has a baby sister**


	8. Pool time and Katrina's little sister

**Pool time and Katrina's baby sister**

A few days have passed since Katrina and Estera have moved into the Palm woods, and they have adjusted to their new lives great

"Kendall what is that out there?" Katrina asks one day when they was down in the lobby

"Out there is the pool maybe later this afternoon you and me can go swimming since it's so warm" he says as he takes her outside to see the pool

"Okay' she says happily

"I think we need to get you a swimsuit first luckily Jo is back, so she can take you to pick out your swimsuit" he says as they walk around the pool

"Will you come too?' she asks

"Of course I will" he tells her as he hugs her close

(Back at the apartment)

"Hey Logan do you and Estera, want to go swimming later today?" Kendall asks coming inside with Katrina

"Sure maybe swimming might help Estera open up more cause lately she has been quiet" Logan says

"Great I'll text Jo to see if she can take the girls shopping for swim suits" Kendall says texting Jo

Jo comes over and Kendall and Logan leave with her to get swimsuits for Katrina and Estera

"I'm off to get the girls floaties" Carlos says going to the general store to pick up some safety gear for the girls for the pool

"Then I am off to get the mail' James says leaving the apartment

(An hour later)

Katrina was dressed in a pink and purple swimsuit with ruffles, and Estera was wearing a polka dotted one

"Ready to go to the pool?" Kendall asks her

She nods happily

"But first I got floaties for each of you so you don't drown' Carlos says handing Kendall and Logan floaties for the girls

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says sarcastically

"By the way Kendall this came in the mail for you' James says handing Kendall a letter from the courthouse

"Thanks James' Kendall says as him and Logan leave with Katrina and Estera

"What's in the letter Kendall?' Logan asks

"It says here that someone who saw her mother kick Katrina out of the car saw her do something to her one month baby sister" Kendall says as he continues on reading the letter

"What will happen to her?' Logan asks

"I don't know if Katrina wants to see her the letter says what hospital she is at" Kendall says folding up the letter and putting it back into the envelope

The gang arrives at the pool a short time later

"Come her Katrina let me put sunblock on you so you don't get sun burnt' Kendall says spraying the sun block on Katrina

Katrina closes her eyes while she is sprayed, and Estera does the same thing while Logan sprays her

"Time to put on you floaties' Kendall says slipping a floatie on each of Katrina's arms

"You too Estera" Logan says lipping hers on

Once the girls had their water wings on all four got in the water

"This is fun' Estera says laughing as Katrina splashes her

The for of them stayed in the pool close to two hours playing and having fun

"Okay my little swimmer time to get out" Kendall says pulling himself out and drying himself off

"Can't we stay in longer?" Katrina asks

"We can come back tomorrow for more fun' Kendall says smiling

"Oh yea' she says going over to the steps and getting out

"The same goes for you too Estera we can come back tomorrow" Logan says as he helps her out of the pool

Estera is excited to go back to the pool tomorrow for more fun. When the girls got out they were shivering

"I think a warm bath is in order for two girls" Kendall says as he picks up Katrina and carries her in

After their bath Katrina and Estera went down for their naps

"Logan can you watch Katrina cause I am heading to the hospital to see her baby sister" Kendall asks before leaving

"Sure" Logan says washing the swimsuits

Kendall begins making his way to the hospital where Katrina's baby sister was. Upon arriving he asks what room she in, and when he gets it he makes his way to her room upon entering the room he is shocked by what he finds

"Are you a relative?' a nurse asks when she sees Kendall

"Kind of I am the one who found her sister when her mom kicked her out of the car" Kendall says

'Is her sister a three year old white female?" the nurse asks

Kendall nods

'Well she can visit her later on tonight" the nurse says smiling

"I'll bring her over tonight so she can see her before she goes into the system" Kendall says before he looks at the sleeping baby one more time before leaving

Kendall arrives back in time as Katrina is up from her nap and his sister is braiding her hair

"Hey Kendall' Katie says when he enters the apartment

"Hey' he says with a disappointment in his voice

"What's wrong Kendall?' James asks

"Katrina's baby sister is going to end up in the system when she is released in a few days' Kendall says

"Maybe once Katrina sees her she might want you to adopt her as well' his mom says sitting down next to her son comforting him

'Mom how can adopt two girls at once?' he asks her

"I'll help you out I'll watch the little one while you are at school, and Katrina at preschool" she says smiling

'Thanks mom' he says hugging her

After dinner that night Kendall takes Katrina to see her baby sister

"Katrina do you remember having a baby sister before this happened?' he asks her

She nods

'Well she is in the hospital and I am taking you to see her" he says carrying her on his shoulders

Along the way she enjoys the view from a top of Kendall's shoulders until they reach the hospital and he puts her back down on the ground

"Is that her?' Katrina asks when they reach her baby sister's room

"Yeah that's her' he tells her as they begin making their way into the room and over to her sister

"What happened" she asks when she sees bandages on her sister

Kendall explains it to her in a way she can understand, and she doesn't want to leave her sister's side

"Katrina if you want I can adopt her, so you and her can stay sisters' he asks her

She nods as tears come running down her cheek

Kendall goes out to see when she can be released, and to see if she has a name, and to see if the rest of the guys and Estera can come down here

"It seems that your sister doesn't have a name" Kendall says coming back into the room

"Our mommy and daddy were coming up with a name for her" Katrina says looking at her sister

"I guess they never settled on one" Kendall says lifting Katrina up and holding her on his lap

The rest of the band arrives a few minutes later

"Yes Kendall you wanted to see us?" James asks coming into the room

"Yes I want you three to meet the newest Knight who is yet to be named" Kendall says lifting the small child from the crib

"She darling Kendall what's her name?" Carlos asks

"I am thinking of calling her Aurora Worldwide Knight" Kendall says looking down at the small infant in his arms who began to wake up

"Aurora I kind of like it" James says coming over to see Aurora who was awake and looking up at Kendall

"Well Katrina how do you feel being reunited with your little sister?" Carlos asks her

"Good' she says when Carlos lifts her up to plant a kiss on Aurora's forehead

The guys and Estera stood fifteen more minutes before heading back home.

"Katrina would you like to hold her again?" Kendall asks her

"Can I?" she asks

"Sure" he says getting up so Katrina can sit down

"Remember to support her head" Kendall says hand Aurora to Katrina

Kendall took pictures of his soon to be daughters together. While Katrina was holding her Aurora began to fuss

"I guess she is probably hungry' he says going for the call light asks the nurse for a bottle for Aurora

After Aurora was fed Kendall burped her and changed her and laid her back into the crib before leaving

"Night Aurora I love you" Katrina says kissing her on the forehead

As Kendall and Katrina began to leave Aurora let out a cry

"Aurora we will be back tomorrow first thing I promise" Kendall says assuring her

"How about we sing to her?" Katrina suggests

"Good idea Katrina maybe if we sing to her she will fall asleep

They sing the wishes song and that put her right to sleep

"Is that what you for Katrina that you see your sister again" he asks her as they leave

She nods

"Well you and her will be together very soon" Kendall says as they hug

**Next Chapter: Aurora comes home and Katrina and Estera start preschool and the boys head back to school**

**Review**


	9. Aurora comes home, and preschool

**Aurora comes homes, Katrina & Estera start preschool, and the boys go back to school**

Kendall and Katrina kept their promise and returned to the hospital the next day to be with Aurora

"Hi Aurora I brought one of my stuffed animals to stay with you so you are not lonely" Katrina says putting one of her ponies in with Aurora

"Easy there Katrina I know you are excited to see her again we have to be gentle a little bit longer" Kendall says coming into the room

"Sorry' she says sitting down in the chair next to Aurora

"Hello Aurora how are you this morning?" Kendall asks lifting her out of the crib

She just looks up at him with her big eyes

"I take it you are good" he says taking her over to Katrina

"Where will Aurora sleep at when she comes home?" Katrina asks

"Right now she will sleep with me until she starts sleeping through the night, and then she will get moved to her own room' he says smiling

"Oh okay" she says smiling when she looks at Aurora

Kendall and Katrina spend the better part of the morning getting to know Aurora a little better than in the afternoon Kendall asks if he can take Aurora out so he can register Katrina for preschool

"Will it be okay if I take Aurora out?" he asks a nurse

"It could hurt cause when she was brought in here she had a case of jaundice and she was put under a light and yesterday we had to take her light and put it under another baby who has jaundice, so the more sunlight Aurora has the better chance she can be release sooner" the nurse says happily

"Thank you so much' Kendall says as he takes the lady bug stroller with the matching car seat into Aurora's room to get her ready to take her outside for her first outing

While Kendall was dressing Aurora she cried bloody murder her cries could be heard throughout the floor

"There we go all done now you look very pretty Aurora Knight' Kendall says buckling her into the stroller

"Now your turn Katrina let's put your helmet back on your head and we will be off to little killer whale's preschool" he says strapping her helmet back on her head along with the other safety gear

Once the last knee pad was strapped on the soon to be father daughters team head out to the preschool

"Katrina can you ride a little bit ahead of me so I know where you are?' he asks her in the elevator

"Yes Kendall" she says as they get off the elevator

The little killer whale preschool wasn't that far from the hospital

"Look Estera there's Katrina" Logan tells her when he sees Katrina on her bike and Kendall

"Hi Katrina" Estera says when her friend parts her bike next to hers

"Hi Estera" Katrina says unbuckling her helmet and her pads

"Hi Miss Aurora don't you look pretty today' Logan says when he looks in the stroller at the sleeping child

"Yes she does Katrina picked out the stroller and the outfit she has on" Kendall says as they head inside to register the two girls for pre-school

While Kendall and Logan filled out paperwork the girls played with some of the toys that were in the playroom. After the paperwork was filled out they went through a short interview process

"Okay Mr. Knight you can bring Katrina in and we can get started with the interview" one of the teachers says as Kendall and Katrina and Aurora head in for the short interview

"Well Estera what do you think of the preschool?' Logan asks her

"I like it" she says going back to playing

"I hope you get in baby girl" he says joining her on the carpet to play with her

Kendall and Katrina's interview lasted for fifteen minutes before they came out of the teacher's office

"well?' Logan asks

"She has another interview tomorrow and that is the big one that determines if she gets in" Kendall says pushing the stroller outside and heading back to the hospital with Aurora

"Estera Mitchell" the teacher calls from the door

"That's us sweetie" Logan says leading her into the office for the interview

"Here we are Aurora' Kendall says bringing Aurora back into her hospital room

He undresses her and puts her back into her hospital gown and lays her in her crib

'When can Aurora come home and stay with us?" Katrina asks

"Hopefully soon Katrina for now we can shop and get her nursery ready when she does come home" he tells her

After they dropped Aurora off at the hospital he and Katrina went to pick out her nursery

(Three days later)

"Katrina ready to go to the hospital and get Aurora?" Kendall calls up to the second floor

"Ready' she says sliding down the crazy slide with Estera following behind her

"I'll drive you' James says getting the keys and following Kendall who was following an excited Katrina out the door

Upon arriving at the hospital Katrina ran to the elevator and jumped to hit the button Aurora was on really fast, so James and Kendall got on the second elevator

"She must be really excited about Aurora coming home" James says in the elevator

"Yeah she is she picked out all her clothes, the bedding for the crib the whole nine yards basically" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Wow she must be really excited to be a big sister again" James says when they reach Aurora's floor

"I won't be surprise if Katrina getting her dressed in the outfit she picked out last night" Kendall says as they walk to Aurora's room

"She probably is" James says as they approach her room

"Look Kendall I got her dressed all by myself" Katrina says with a big smile on her face

"You did a good job sweetie, but I got to fix her up so she smells good" he says when he comes over to both of his girls

Kendall gave Aurora her first bath before redressing her and feeding her before he strapped her into her car seat to take her home to new home

'There we go Aurora you are all comfy and ready for your first car ride to your new home" Kendall says once she was buckled in

Before he took her home he had to sign the release forms, so she can go home

"Come on Aurora let's take you home' Kendall says picking up the car seat and carrying it to the elevators

Once the group was by the car James buckles in Katrina and Kendall secures Aurora to the base and they head back to the Palm woods

"We're home baby girl" Kendall says unbuckling Aurora from her car seat and carrying her into the Palm woods and up to their apartment

"Everyone I would like to present to you Miss Aurora Worldwide Knight" James says as he opens the door for Kendall as he comes in with Aurora in his arms

"Kendall she is adorable" Logan says as he sits next to his best friends

"Thank you Logan" Kendall says as he switches arms so Katie can see her

"Katrina you wanna go play?' Estera asks her friend

"Sure' Katrina says as she follows Estera up to the playroom

After being home fifteen minutes Aurora begins to fuss

"I think a diaper change in in order for you little girl" Kendall says taking Aurora up to her new room to change her

Upon entering the room Kendall tells Aurora who decorated the room for her, and after her diaper change he lays her down in the crib

"Here we go sweetie Kendall going to turn on the mobile for you, and he will see you when you wake up" he says kissing her on her forehead and tucking her in

After Kendall grabbed the monitor so if Aurora woke up he could hear her he heads to playroom to see what Katrina was up too

"Hey Kendall" Logan says taking a sip of tea from one of the plastic tea cups

"What are you guys doing?' he says as he comes into the room laughing

"Well Katrina and Estera invited us up for an afternoon tea party" James says holding out his pinky as he sips his tea

"Mind if I join you Katrina?' Kendall asks her

"Sure daddy plenty of room" she says grabbing another plastic tea cup for Kendall

Kendall sits next to Katrina and enjoys playing tea party with her until Estera decides they play neighborhood next which Kendall and Logan loved playing with their girls until Aurora woke up a short time later.

(Bedtime)

"Okay Katrina bedtime" Kendall says while he burps Aurora after Katrina went down the crazy slide for the hundredth time since she woke up that morning

"Please Kendall a few more minutes" she begs

"Sorry Katrina you have that big interview for little killer whale's pre-school and I want you to have your beauty sleep so up to bed" he says getting up with Aurora

"Same goes for you Estera bedtime" Logan says getting up and following behind Estera to their bedroom

Once both girls were tucked in Kendall and Logan retreated to their bedroom for the night so they were ready for their girls big interview for that pre-school. During the night Aurora woke up about five times to be fed.

Both Katrina's and Estera's interviews were at the same time, so Kendall and Logan car pooled to the pre-school. After their interviews the teachers will call them later that night to let them know if they got in

(That night)

"Ring" Kendall says to his phone

"Calm down Kendall they will call eventually" his mom says as she prepares dinner that night

"I'm just worried that's all the interview was pretty intense' he says when his phone rings

"Yeah it was Estera had to name letter, numbers, count, color, and lots more' Logan says before his phone rings

"Good news mom Katrina got in" Kendall says happily

"That's great when does she go?" his mom asks

"She got into the all day program" he says going to find her to tell her the good news

"Well Katrina going to have her best friend join her' Logan says

"She got into the all day program too" Kendall mom guesses

"Yes she did I am going to tell her the good news" Logan says going to find Estera

(Three weeks later)

"Katrina up sweetie it's the first day of pre-school' Kendall says coming in to wake her up

Katrina covers her head with her pillow

"I'll come back in five minutes for you' he says leaving to get Aurora ready for the day

"Estera it's time to get up sweetie' Logan says coming in to wake his daughter

Estera does the same thing as Katrina put her pillow over her head

"I'll let you sleep five more minutes" Logan says leaving to get ready

Five minutes later both Kendall and Logan come back in to wake the girls up for pre-school which both girls weren't wide awake yet, but once Kendall and Logan said they could go down the slide that woke them right up

"Morning girls here is your breakfast" Kendall mom says serving the girls their breakfast

Once everybody was up and dressed they grabbed their backpacks and the girls grabbed their lunch boxes and the gang was off to school. James and Carlos headed off to school while Kendall & Logan dropped the girls off

"I'm scared daddy' both Katrina and Estera say at the same time

"I know it's scary the first day, but you will be great you will get to make new friends, color, play and a bunch of other things and I will be right here when you are done" Kendall says before hugging her

"Yeah I'll be right here waiting for you as well" Logan says to Estera

Katrina and Esters both hung onto their daddy's hands as they entered the classroom

"Katrina you want me to stay with you until you are comfortable?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll stay with you" he says parking Aurora's stroller somewhere in the classroom

"You want me to stay with you too Estera?" Logan asks her

She nods

"I'll stay with you' Logan says going to find a spot to sit

Kendall and Logan weren't the only one who were staying some other parents stood with their kids until they were comfortable

**Review?**

**If you have suggestions for a chapter PM me and I can write it**

**Next Chapter: Katrina, Estera and Aurora first thunderstorm, and Kendall gets some pictures with Katrina and Aurora together**


	10. 1st thunderstorm and pictures

**1****st**** thunderstorm and pictures**

It has been a month since Katrina and Aurora have come into Kendall life, and Logan became a dad to Estera and the two boys wouldn't have it any other way.

"There we go sweetie all tucked in' Kendall says tucking in Katrina for the night

"Can I have a song Kendall?' she asks him

"Sure I don't see why not" Kendall says looking at Logan who was tucking in Estera

"Do you want a song to Estera?" Logan asks her

"Yes please" she says

"I think I have the perfect song for the two most perfect girls" Kendall says as he pulls out the mouth tuner

The band sings_ Worldwide _and when it got to Kendall or Logan part they sung it directly to their girls, and they were out like lights

"You are next Aurora" Kendall says carrying her to her room to get her ready for bed

During the night a big thunderstorm hits scaring the girls

"Kendall I'm scared can I sleep with you?" Katrina asks coming into his room with one of her stuffed animals

"Sure Katrina" he says moving over to make room for her

While he was getting her settled the baby monitor went off letting Kendall know the storm woke Aurora up as wel

"Coming Aurora" he says getting up to get her from the nursery to bring her into his room

(Logan's room)

"Daddy I'm scared" Estera says coming into his room

"What's wrong Estera?' he asks her

"Thunder loud' she says running to his bed and cuddling up to him

"It's okay Estera I got you your safe" he says comforting her when he sees the tears coming down her face

The next clap of thunder really scared all three girls, and took the power out with it

"Kendall I'm really scared of the dark' Katrina says holding onto him for dear life

"Katrina I think I have an idea that just might work, so you're not so scared" he says grabbing a flashlight from his bed table and going to set something up in the living room

(Fifteen minutes later)

Kendall sets up little lights that show Katrina the way down to the living room

"I figure we could turn this into a camping experience you, me and Aurora" he says hugging her close

"Can we?' she asks looking up at him

"sure we can pretend to campout until the storm blows over, and tomorrow night you go back sleeping in your own bed" he says opening up the flap and letting her see the inside of the tent

While Logan takes Estera to the bathroom he hears Kendall and Katrina downstairs talking

"Kendall what are you doing?' Logan asks

"Katrina and Aurora were afraid of the thunderstorm outside, so to make a long story short we are camping in the living room" Kendall says smiling

"Mind if we join you?" Logan asks him

"Sure more the merrier" Kendall calls up to Logan

Estera grabs her pillow and her favorite stuffed animal and slides down the slide to be with her best friend

"Come sit by me Estera" Katrina says from her cushion

"Okay" Estera says running towards her friend

For the rest of the night Kendall and Logan tell fun stories around the campfire, and did shadow puppets with the girls until got sleepy. At that time they went inside the tent to tell more stories until the girls fell back to sleep

(Next morning)

"What's with the tent in the living room?" Carlos asks when he comes down the next morning

"I take it the girls got scared, so Kendall and Logan set it up, so they won't be so scared" James says peeking into the tent at the sleeping group

"I guess we still don't have power" Carlos says when he enters the kitchen

"Nope" James says sitting down on the couch trying to turn on the television

"Morning guys" Kendall says coming out with an a wake Aurora

"Morning" James and Carlos says together

"How was the campout?" James asks

"Great Katrina loved it especially the shadow puppets" Kendall says making Aurora a bottle

"Hey guys" Logan says coming out of the tent

"Hey" they say together

"How was your first campout with Estera?' Carlos asks

"Great when the thunder scared her she cuddled up close to me and hide by me" Logan says

"I bet that was precious" James says

"It was" Logan says sitting next to Kendall who was feeding Aurora

"How about you Kendall?" Carlos asks

"Katrina was holding onto me for dear life when the thunder was really loud. And it took Aurora awhile to calm down" Kendall says with a yawn

"Why don't you go back to bed buddy I can watch Aurora for you" Logan offers

"Thanks Logan I will" Kendall says handing Aurora to Logan and heading back up to his room

"The girls are heavy sleepers" James says after he checks on them

"Yeah they didn't go bed to late cause of the storm" Logan says playing with Aurora on the play mat

"Morning Logan" Katrina says coming out of the tent with Estera

"Morning sleepyheads" Logan says looking up at the two three year olds

"What would you two like for breakfast?' Carlos asks going into the kitchen

"Pancakes" they say together

"Sorry girls since the power is still out we have to deal with cold oatmeal" he says pulling out the different flavors

"Okay" they says as they pick out what flavor they wanted

After breakfast Estera and Katrina invited the boys to play dress-up with them

"I'll be right there I'm going to put your sister down" Logan says as he enters Aurora's nursery

The rest of the morning the boys enjoyed playing dress-up, tea party, and neighborhood with Katrina and Estera until lunch time. After lunch Kendall and Logan took the girls to the pool

"Okay Aurora this will be your first time in a pool" Kendall says putting her in her floaties

When Aurora feet touched the water she cried

"It's okay baby girl we can try another day" Kendall says hand Aurora to James while he plays with Katrina in the pool

(Few days later)

"Kendall where you off too?" Carlos asks

"I am taking Katrina and Aurora to get their pictures taken" Kendall says as he fixes Aurora dress

"Looking forward to seeing them" James says as Kendall and his girls leave

Kendall takes the girls to where the band gets their photos done

"Doggy" Katrina says running to the stuffed dog

"Yes Katrina that's a dog maybe he might join you in the pictures with you and your sister" he says fixing her hair

"Okay Kendall I am ready for these two beauties" the photographer says from the door

"Come on Katrina" Kendall calls to her as he pushes the stroller that had Aurora

Kendall has the pictures broken up into threes of the girls together and Katrina by herself and Aurora by herself. At the end of the end he was happy with how the girls behaved

**Next Chapter: Something bad happens at the preschool, and Camille shows up to help Logan with Estera**


	11. A shot in the dark

**A Shot in the dark**

"Bye sweetie have a good day at preschool today" Kendall says giving Katrina a kiss goodbye

"Bye daddy love you" she says as she goes into the classroom

"Love you too" he says as he sees her go into the classroom to be with her friends

"Welcome back for another day of learning everybody" the teachers says on the carpet where the class was gathered

The class sang the good morning song which had everybody name in, and after morning carpet time they headed to their tables to do their lesson of the day

"Today class we are going to be learning about the letter D can anyone tell me words that start with D" Miss Piccolo asks the class

"Dolphin" Estera says when the teacher calls on her

The class named different D words, but Katrina says the most important D word of all

"Daddy" Katrina says happily

"Yes Katrina daddy is a D word and is the important D word of all, and today class you will be drawing a picture of you with your daddy" Miss Piccolo says smiling

"What's wrong Katrina?" her friend Gracie asks her

"I don't have a daddy right now" Katrina says with a frown

"Katrina why don't you draw Kendall he is sort of your daddy" Estera suggests

"Yeah I could' she says as she begins to draw her and Kendall and Aurora

When the class was on the carpet for show and tell the teacher heard a gunshot go off

"Class I want you to go over to the cubby area while I lock the doors and pull the blinds" Miss Piccolo says quietly

(Meanwhile at the school)

"Attention teachers could you please turn on your televisions that is all" the principal says getting on the loud speaker

When the boys science teacher turned on the television Kendall and Logan were shocked to see on the television

"Kendall we got to go there now" Logan whispers to him

"Let's go' Kendall says getting up to sneak out of the classroom

(Back at the preschool)

Katrina begins to hum one of the songs that Kendall taught her to help keep her calm

"Miss Piccolo Katrina is humming" Lily says

"Katrina could you please stop humming please until the intruder leaves" Miss Piccolo asks her

"I'm really scared Miss Piccolo, so whenever I get scared and Kendall not here I hum to myself" Katrina says

"I know you are just try not to bug the other boys and girls hum quietly okay" Miss Piccolo says smiling

"Okay" Katrina says as she continues to hum but quietly to herself

A few minutes later the intruder breaks the glass and enters the classroom scaring everyone

(Outside)

"Camille what are you doing here?" Logan says when he sees Camille at the preschool

"I saw what happened so I came down here to see what's going on" Camille says

"I'm here because my daughter goes to this school" Logan says as he approaches the police officer

"Wait Logan has a daughter" Camille says as Kendall approaches

"Yeah and so do I" Kendall says

"When did you two become dads?" Camille asks

"I became a dad while on tour and Logan became a dad five weeks ago" Kendall says as Jo comes with Aurora

"Any word yet?' Jo asks

"Not yet so far the police is inside searching for the shooter and we don't know how many are injured or alive" Logan says

"My little Katrina is probably scared to death" Kendall says as he picks up Aurora

An hour goes by and Kendall and Logan did not hear anything from the police until they saw two gurneys come out that had their daughters figure on them

"Katrina it's me Kendall" he says grabbing her hand

"Sir you can ride with her if you want to" the paramedic says to Kendall

"Of course James take Aurora and meet me at the hospital' Kendall calls out to James who came over to take Aurora while Kendall climbed in with Katrina

"'Estera sweetie it's daddy" Logan says when he approaches her

"Daddy' she says crying

"Its okay baby girl I'm here" he says as he takes her in his arms and climbs back on the gurney with her

(The hospital)

Katrina was the first of the victims to arrive at the hospital, and while they were waiting to be seen by a doctor Kendall kept singing _A shot in the dark _hoping if she hears his singing voice she will wake up. Estera arrives a few seconds after Katrina did

"Daddy I hurt" Estera says crying into Logan's shirt

"It will be okay darling the doctors will fix you up and make it all better" he says kissing her

Estera ended up being in the same exam room as Katrina cause the emergency room was busy with the kids from the preschool and other patients

"How's Katrina?" Logan asks Kendall

'She is starting to come around she began to stir a little bit" Kendall says

"That's good maybe she will open her eyes next" Logan says moving some of Estera's hair out of her face

A few minutes later Katrina opens her eyes

"Katrina thank goodness you're okay I was worried sick" Kendall says hugging her

"I'm fine daddy" she says when he cuddles her

"It was scary daddy" Estera says cuddling up to Logan

"I bet it was sweetie but don't worry I got you now you are safe" Logan says as he rocks her in his arms

Kendall and Logan continued to rock their girls until a doctor came in to examine them

"Hello there is there an Estera Mitchell here?' the doctor asks coming into the room

She raised her hand slowly

"Let's see what happened here" the doctor says coming over to examine Estera

Estera arms was just grazed by the bullet, so the doctor wrapped it up and put it in a sling before taking a looks at Katrina

"Well Katrina by the looks of it the bullet got you in the leg, so you are going have to roll around for a while and use the crutches when not in the wheelchair " the doctor says when he examines her leg

"That's fine doctor" Kendall says as he keeps Katrina calm as the doctor takes the bullet out of her leg

While the doctor worked on Katrina Kendall sang to her to help calm her down and keep her mind off her leg

"There we all fixed up now you will have to have use the wheelchair for a couple weeks while your leg heals, and your daddy going need to be careful how he baths you" the doctor says finishing up Katrina's leg

"How will she get upstairs to the bedrooms?" Kendall asks

"She will have to sleep downstairs for a few weeks until she can have strength in her leg to make the steps" the doctor says getting up

Before Katrina was released a nurse brings in a bright pink wheelchair for Katrina to use, and Kendall picks her up and lowers her into the chair

"Ready to go home sweetie?' he asks her

She nods

"Alright lets go home" he says pushing her out to the rest of the band

"There she is" Carlos says when he sees Katrina in the wheelchair

"Well what happen?" James asks while he feeds Aurora

"She got hit by a bullet, but she is going to make it" Kendall says

"What's gonna happen to the preschool?" Carlos asks

"Miss Piccolo is in serious condition and so is the assistant teacher until now the all day preschool class doesn't have a teacher" Logan says

"Why don't we handle the class for a few days until the school can find some replacements" James suggests

"Yes uncle James please come teach the class please: Katrina and Estera beg

"Okay we'll do it" James says with a smile

**Review **

**Next Chapter: The boys goes to preschool**


	12. Big time rush goes to preschool

Big time rush goes to preschool

Katrina & Estera did not have preschool for three weeks cause the school had to beef up security to make sure everyone was safe. While they were out of school the boys asked the school if they could fill in for Miss Piccolo while she was recovering, and the school said yes

"Well Katrina you are looking at your four new teachers" James says coming back into the apartment with Carlos, Logan and Kendall in tow

"That's great when the school open back up?" Kendall mom asks

"Monday, so you two have two more days of vacation" Carlos says to Estera and Katrina

"Katrina how would you like to go have your first manicure and pedicure done?" Jo asks her

She nods

"What about you Estera?" Camille asks

She nods as well

"I'll set us up with a hair appointment on Friday and we can get a manicure, pedicure and a little trim up done before you go back" Jo says as she gets up to talk to Kendall about it

After Jo talks to Kendall she leaves

"Bye' she says kissing him

"Bye' he says back as he heads to the swing to get Aurora who was starting to fuss

"What's wrong sweetie?' he asks when he picks her up out of her swing

She still cries

"Mom what time did you feed her?" Kendall asks

"A little bit ago before you guys came home" she says smiling

"Did you burp her enough?" he asks

"Yeah and I even changed her" she says going to get the mail

"Do you still have a gas bubble in your belly darling?' he asks as he continues to burp her

She ends up letting out a good burp before snuggling in Kendall's neck

"There we go all better" he says cradling her in his arms

"Katrina you want to come to Aurora's room to read her a story before she goes down for her nap? He asks her

"Yes" she says as she heads towards the stairs

"Estera wanna go to the playground to play?" Logan asks her

"Yes" she says as she walks towards him and Camille

After Estera had her shoes on Logan, Camille and her headed for the playground to play a little bit

(Aurora's room)

"Kendall why Aurora still crying" Katrina asks after she read Katrina a story

"I don't know maybe she is a little colicky" he says as he rocks back and forth in the rocking chair that was by the window

"Can you stop rocking Kendall I try something" Katrina asks

"Sure sweetie" he says stopping the rocking chair

Katrina starts doing small circles on Aurora's belly to help stop her crying, and her cries start going to whimpers

"Katrina I think you might be on to something" he says as he starts doing the circles on Aurora stomach

Both Kendall and Katrina do little circles on Aurora's stomach and her whimpers start to disappear

'There we go all better now" he says when Aurora looks up at him with her big eyes

With that Aurora grabs onto Katrina finger and holds tight

"I love you Aurora" Katrina says kissing her sister

"Now that Aurora is taken care of what do you want to do now?" Kendall asks Katrina

"Can we play house?' Katrina asks him  
"Sure sweetie" Kendall says as him and Aurora follow her to the playroom

(Friday afternoon)

"Is Katrina ready to go?" Jo asks coming into the apartment

"Yes she is she is really eager to go get her hair and nails done" he says as he feeds Aurora

"My Aurora is really getting big" Camille says as she takes a look at the infant in his arms

"Yeah the hospital was off with how old she is she is going to be a month old tomorrow" he says looking down at her

"You are a natural with her Kendall" Camille says with a smile

"Thanks Camille" he says putting down the empty bottle to burp Aurora

"When are you going to introduce her?" Jo asks

"When we go on tour next probably" Kendall says burping Aurora

"Oh" Jo says leaving to go to the salon with Katrina

"I might head to the pool for some sun" Logan says going to change

"I might join you" Kendall says getting up to change Aurora back into her swim suit

"James and Carlos is already down there we might as well join them" Logan says as he goes changes

"Might as well" Kendall says putting Aurora back into her swim suit

The boys enjoyed having the afternoon to themselves while the girls were at the spa

"Ready to try the water again Aurora?" Kendall asks as he sets her into her floatie

This time she doesn't cry

"Yea" Logan, James and Carlos says when Kendall bring Aurora by them

"I call that progress" James says

"Yeah it is" Kendall says as he gives Aurora kisses

The boys get in the water with Kendall and enjoy the day before the girls come back with pink fingernails and red toenails and Katrina with a new look

(Monday comes)

"Ready Katrina?" Kendall asks her

"Ready" she says smiling

"Let's go back to preschool" he says pushing her out of the apartment (Little Killer whale's preschool)

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos arrive and check in at the office before going to the classroom to get set up for the day

"Well guys I think we are ready to let in our preschoolers" James says fixing his hair in the mirror

"Yeah luckily our first two are Katrina and Estera" Kendall says fixing his tie

"Yeah Estera is scared enough to come back" Logan says fixing his tie as well

"Let me guess nightmares" Kendall says

"Yeah how you know?" Logan asks

"Katrina kept having them too, so I had to keep a light on" Kendall says fixing his jacket

"I'm going to let Estera in" Logan says going to unlock the many locks that are on the door

"I'm going to get Katrina from the playground" Kendall says going to get Katrina from the playground that was outside the classroom

Once inside Katrina and Estera put their backpacks away and went to a center. The rest of the kids came trickling in with their parents who they didn't want to go, so the parents stood with them

"Good morning everyone we are your teachers while Miss Piccolo is recovering" Carlos says to the class

"I'm Mr. Knight" Kendall says writing his name on the board

"I'm Mr. Diamond" James says writing his name on the board

"I'm Mr. Mitchell" Logan says

"And I'm Mr. Garcia" Carlos says smiling

"Hi daddy" Katrina says smiling

"And you guys might know me as Katrina's dad" Kendall says

"I'm Estera dad" Logan says as he goes over to Estera

"Well guys let's head over to the carpet for carpet time" Carlos says

With their parents the kids head over to the carpet area

"Okay everybody we are going to teach you a new good morning song" Kendall says pulling out his guitar

"This song is called the good morning boogie" James says as he and Logan demonstrates the moves

After being back together for their first circle time the kids began to fill comfortable being back at school

"Now to move onto letters" James says looking at what letter was going to be learn next which was the letter E

James broke the class up into groups to see who could come up with the most e words, and the winning team got a star on the class chart. Next was science with Logan which he had the class see how high they could bounce a ball and to see if it came back down

"Okay everyone time for show and tell" Kendall says as the class gets up to head to get what comforts them when they are scared

Once everyone had their stuffed animals or their favorite thing they go around the carpet telling what they have.

"Estera what's your show and tell?' Kendall asks

"I didn't have anything to bring to show what comfort me" she says

"Estera yes you do you got me" Logan says from where he was

"Oh yeah when I get scared I ran to my daddy" she says climbing onto Logan lap

"Okay Katrina what do you have?" James asks

"I brought my princess bear I got after Kendall found me when I hug her it makes the scariness go away, and when that doesn't I run to Kendall and he comfort me" she says rolling to him

After everyone went around the room it was time for centers which Carlos set up while they were on the carpet. Then after centers it was lunch time during lunch most of the parents left knowing their children were in good hands

"Okay boys and girls put away your lunch box and we will go outside and play some games" Logan says as the kids get up to put away their lunch boxes and line up by the door

When they get outside they go to the grassy area that was by the classroom

"The first game we will play is duck duck goose" Logan says as the class finds a seat on the grass

"Katrina why aren't you playing with the other boys and girls?" Kendall asks when he sees her on the bench

"I can't chase or move so what the point" she says

"Maybe later we can play mother may I and you can be the leader" he says

She is okay with that she watches the class play until it was time for mother may I which she was the leader. Then after red light green light they headed inside for nap

"Man so far I didn't expect this" Carlos says seating down in the teachers seat

"What do you expect their 3, 4, and some 5 years old" James says setting up for finger paint

"Yeah at least they went done for a nap really fast" Logan says setting out the paper

"Where's Kendall?" James asks

"He inside with the rugrats helping them sleep" Logan says

James and Carlos look inside the nap room and see Kendall playing soft music with his guitar to help the kids get through nap time, and Katrina lying beside him

(Two hours later)

"Boys and girls please put on the smocks that are by your chair cause we are going to finger paint" Carlos says as the class comes out of the nap room

Carlos realize that finger painting was a bad idea cause the kids got the finger paint everywhere on their smocks, the chairs, each other, and some of it ended up on Big time rush

"Any other bright ideas" Logan says when he sees the different colors on him

"Nope" James says when he sees the children chase after each other with the finger paint

Luckily Miss Piccolo had a big water table in the back of the room so the children can try to get the paint off their hands and their face and anywhere else they had paint. That didn't end well either once the paint was off the boys started a water fight with the girls getting everyone including Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos wet

"Okay everyone let's head outside to dry off while the janitor mops up the room" Kendall says holding the door open so the kids can go outside

"Hey Mr. Knight" Mrs. Sonic says when she sees Miss piccolo class outside

"Hi Mrs. Sonic" Kendall says when he sees the teacher on the other side of the fence

"May I ask what happened?" Mrs. Sonic asks

"We did finger painting that did not end well then we washed off the paint and that ended in a water fight where water ended up everywhere, so we are outside trying to dry off before the parents come

"After the class is dried off you guys can come over for story time" Mrs. Sonic says as she seats on the bench

"Thanks anyway we might have story time out here cause the kids are not dried off yet" Kendall says smiling

Since it was almost time for class to be over the parents signed in the office and headed for the classroom to join in story time that day. That night everyone slept like logs

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctors for everyone**


	13. Doctors and Shots

**Doctors**

It was the day Kendall and Logan have been dreading for the longest time and that is taking the girls to the doctors for a check-up and shots. Plus today was the day both Katrina and Estera cast were coming off

"Estera come on sweetie it's time to go get your cast off" Logan calls up to her

"Coming daddy" she says sliding down the slide

"You too Katrina you get that cast off your leg and you can walk with the crutches" Kendall says as he picks her up and puts her in the wheelchair

"Will I be able to go down the slide again?" she asks

"We'll see after this you will need therapy to help build that leg back up" he says pushing her out to the van

"So I have to wait" she says with a sigh

"Yeah then when that leg is built up you can slide down the slide all you want" he says backing her up and into the elevator with Logan and Estera

Logan and Kendall drive to the doctor in separate vehicles and they met up there

"Daddy will I get a little brother or sister like Katrina?" Estera asks

"Hopefully someday you will get to be a big sister like Katrina is right now daddy want to give all his love and attention to you and you only" he says from the front seat

"Oh okay' she says looking out the window

(At the doctors)

"Estera asked me about a sibling in the car on the way over here" Logan says to Kendall

"Will you adopt another one or will you try for a biological one?" Kendall asks

"Probably biological with Camille I got to talk to Camille about it" Logan says

"Text Camille and tell her that you would like to talk to her later" Kendall says

"Yeah great idea" Logan says texting Camille

After fifteen more minutes of waiting Katrina and Estera went in and got their cast off, and it felt good that the Estera could move her arm without something heavy weighing it down. Also Katrina liked to wear a band aid over her owie until it was completely healed.

"Where to next daddy?" Katrina asks when she hoped out of the doctor's office on the crutches

"To get some lunch then home to get your sister then off to your check-up' Kendall says buckling Katrina into her car seat

After lunch at a local café Kendall headed home to get Aurora ready for her first doctor appointment to see how she was growing, and to take the girls to the doctor

(Dr. Hubert's office)

"Aurora looks pretty in her ensemble today" Logan says complementing Kendall on Aurora outfit

"Thanks Logan Katrina picked it out" Kendall says as he keeps an eye on Katrina

"Mitchell" the nurse says from the doorway

"That's us later Kendall" Logan says getting up and going to get Estera so she can get her height and weight checked

"Later" Kendall says as he plays with Aurora while he waits for Katrina's and Aurora's last name to be called

One by one Kendall heard last names being called until he saw Logan come back out with an upset Estera

"She does not like shots" Logan says comforting Estera

"I see that" Kendall says when he thinks of how bad Katrina and Aurora will cry when they get their shots

"Katrina and Aurora didn't go back yet" Logan asks

"No we have been waiting for a while, and both girls are getting sleepy" Kendall says when he sees Katrina's head start to droop and Aurora's little eyes start to go close

"Why don't I take Aurora while you get up and see when the doctor is going to see the girls" Logan says

"Okay" Kendall says handing Aurora to Logan

"There we go sweetie why don't you close those little eyes of yours and take a little nap" Logan says as he rocks Aurora in his arms

When Kendall comes back he is carrying a sleeping Katrina in his arms

"Well when do the girls see the doctor?" Logan asks in a whisper

"I'll tell you when the kids are in the car" Kendall says in a whisper as he carries Katrina out to the van

As soon as the kids are buckled in Kendall spills his guts to Logan

"I asked the nurse if Katrina and Aurora were next to be seen, and I said I filled out all the paperwork and everything and she has the nerve to say that the doctor has too many patients to see today and is telling me to go see a different doctor after I set up the appointment a few days before and everything" he says putting his back against the door of the van

"You know what I saw a new pediatrician that going to have a new practice and is going to be looking for patients soon" Logan says

"Who?" Kendal asks

Dr. Nightglow" she is fresh out of residency" Logan says

"Where is her practice at?" Kendall asks

"Follow me" Logan says getting into the car to show Kendall where the doctor practice is

"Okay" Kendall says getting in the van and following Logan

Along the way Kendall plays some soft music for the girls while they sleep

"This looks amazing Logan" Kendall says getting out to look at the building

"I'll stay here with the princess's while you go see if she is in" Logan says putting down the window in his car so if Estera woke up he could hear her and so she wouldn't be hot

Kendall goes in and fills out the paperwork and sets up an appointment next week

(Next week sometime)

"Katrina let's go sweetie" Kendall calls from the bottom floor

"Coming Kendall" she says sliding down the slide

Upon arriving at the doctor office Kendall sees that the doctor office is decorated in a kid friendly manner, so he signs Katrina and Aurora in and takes seat in the waiting room

"Knight' the nurse says from the door

"Come on Katrina" Kendall says as he pushes Aurora to the exam room

"First Katrina could you step up here on the scale so we can see how tall you are and how much you weigh?" the nurse asks nicely

Katrina stands as still as a board as the nurse weighs and measure her

"Right in this exam room" the nurse says pointing to the exam room that was by the scale

"Alrighty" Kendall says pushing Aurora inside

"What are we here for today?" the nurse asks

"Check-ups and shots" Kendall says smiling

"Okay If you can undress Aurora we'll take her back to be weighed and measured" the nurse says

"James can you stay with Katrina while I take Aurora to be weighed and measured?" Kendall asks

"Sure" James says as he goes over to where Katrina was

"I know you don't like this sweet girl" Kendall says as he undresses Aurora quickly before she starts to fuss

When he has her undressed he wraps her up in a blanket and follows the nurse where they have the baby scale at

"Okay Aurora is at 7 pounds on the nose" the nurse says writing down the weight before measuring Aurora's head and how long she is

After Aurora was weighed and measured Kendall wrapped her back up and took her back to the room to wait for the doctor

"Katrina what are you doing to James?" Kendall asks

"Playing beauty parlor" she says happily

"It's okay Kendall I kind of need a new look anyways" James says

"Mind if Aurora joins you?" Kendall asks

"Not at all" Katrina says as she sets to work on Aurora's little fingers and toes

Soon Dr. Nightglow comes in and James puts Katrina on one table and Kendall lays Aurora down on the other table

"You must be Katrina" Dr. Nightglow says as she figures out the two girls

"Yes" Katrina says happily

"I'm going to check out your ears, throat, and listen to your heart and your lungs and check your reflexes" Dr. Nightglow says to Katrina

After her check-up Dr. Nightglow tells Kendall that Katrina is a healthy three year old before she gives Katrina some shots

"Katrina I'm going to give you three shots in your arms" Dr. Nightglow says

After the first shot Katrina started to cry

"It's okay sweetie I got you" Kendall says comforting her as Dr. Nightglow nurse gives Katrina the other two shots while Dr. Nightglow examines Aurora

After the last shot Katrina was miserable, so Kendall did his best to get her calm down before Aurora got her shots in the leg

"It's okay Katrina I got you" James says leaving and going out to the car to rock her

"Okay Aurora you're turn" the nurse says

When Aurora got her shots she screamed so loud she almost broke Kendall's ear drums

"Aurora is pretty healthy I would like to see her in a month for another round of shots" Dr. Nightglow says before leaving

Kendall pays for the appointment and goes meet James

**Review**

**Next Chapter: James or Carlos adopts another little girl and the band goes to the zoo**


	14. Another adoption and zoo

**Another adoption and the gang go to the zoo**

**In this chapter I have included Logan and Camille talking about the possibility have a baby of their own.**

It was a bright and sunny day at the Palm woods. Kendall booked the pool for an hour so he could do some therapy with Katrina to get her leg stronger. The rest of the gang were hanging out by the pool catching some rays

"How's Aurora doing?" Kendall asks when he reaches over for a pool toy for Katrina

"She's good right now she is sleeping" James says looking into the stroller that had the sleeping infant

"That's good let me know when she wakes up so I can feed her" Kendall says going back to Katrina

"Daddy when can I get in the pool?" Estera whines

"As soon as Katrina is done with her therapy, and we don't whine Estera" Logan says sternly

"Don't worry Estera, Katrina is almost done" Kendall says as he gets another toys for her to kick to

"Camille how would you feel about having a baby of our own?" Logan asks

"I always dreamed of becoming a mommy, and I hope we can when we are married" Camille says smiling

"So what you are saying you would love to be a mom" Logan guesses

"Yes Logan I would love to be a mom" Camille says smiling

"The reason being a few days ago when I took Estera to the doctor's she asked me if she is going to have a little brother or sister like Katrina and I didn't know what to say at the time" Logan says

"Well if she wants a sibling now let's get to work" Camille says pulling Logan up and taking him up to her apartment

"Good job today Katrina since you were good you can play in the pool" Kendall says as he puts the pool toys away

"Thank you Kendall" she says happily

"Now can I join Katrina?" Estera asks

"Yes you may Estera" Carlos says

Estera just jumps into the pool

"Hey Aurora did you just wake up sweet pea?" Kendall asks when he picks up Aurora from the stroller

"I can tell by that look she did" James says as Kendall sits down with Aurora

"You want to play sweetie?" Kendall asks her as he grabs a toy from under the stroller

"All this talk of kids makes me want to adopt a little girl of my own" James says

"You're serious James" Carlos says

"Yeah I am serious when I see Logan with Estera and Kendall with his two girls I want to adopt one of my own" James says smiling

"James you won't regret it the best feeling in the world" Kendall says as he plays with Aurora

"Thanks Kendall I know I won't" James says sitting back on the chair

(An hour later)

"You know what guys we should take a trip this weekend" Logan says brush Estera hair

"What do you have in mind?" Kendall asks as he feeds Aurora

"The zoo" Logan says

"The zoo sounds fun" James says happily

"Katrina would you like to go to the zoo this weekend?" Kendall asks

"Yes" she says as Katie braids her hair

"How about you Estera would you like to go to the zoo?" Logan asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"Well by sound of that we are going to the zoo" Logan says

(Later that night)

"Katrina are you awake" Estera says in a whisper

"Yeah why?" Katrina asks sitting up in her bed

"Can I talk to you?" Estera asks as she gets out of bed

"Sure we are friends after all" Katrina says getting out of her bed and heading over to the sitting area that was by the window

Once the girls were comfortable Estera spilled her guts to Katrina

"Before Logan adopted me I had a friend back at the orphanage I never got to see her much cause she kept going out to different couples who might want to adopt her, but she stayed there. Then when I was getting adopted she was coming to stay this time I am afraid she won't get adopted and I won't see her again' Estera says as she begins to cry

"Is your friend in our class?" Katrina asks

"No she is in the other class that's next to ours" Estera says

"Maybe James could adopt her?" Katrina suggest

"Could he?" Estera asks

"He could I would like to meet your friend from the orphanage" Katrina says as she gets her crutches and they head for James room

"James you awake?" Katrina asks in a whisper

"No Katrina I'm not" he says from the side he was lying on

"Can we ask you a question?" she asks as they come into his room

"Sure" he says

"Before Logan adopted me I had a friend back at the orphanage and I was wondering if you could adopt her?" Estera asks

"Sure" he says in his sleep

Katrina and Estera whispered yes as they left James room. On the way back to their room they heard Aurora cry

"I'm coming sissy" Katrina says as she heads for Aurora's room

Katrina hurries up and heads for Aurora crib when she gets there she lowers the bars on the crib so she could get her out

"It's okay Aurora I'm here' Katrina says getting into her sister crib and cuddling her to help calm her cries

Katrina has Estera go to the playroom and get the little doll stroller so she could transport her sister to the swirly slide

"Don't worry Aurora I'm going to hang onto you as we head down the slide" Katrina says as she gets onto the slide while holding onto Aurora

Once downstairs Katrina puts Aurora into the other doll stroller and together her and Esters sneak out of the apartment and heads outside to the cabana, but before they do they grab a bottle from the fridge

"Here we go Aurora maybe listening to the water might calm you" Katrina says as she lifts Aurora out of the stroller

Little do the two little girls know that Jo apartment is right by the pool

"Katrina, Estera what are you two doing up past your bedtime?" Jo asks coming out on her balcony

"I got scared about a friend at the orphanage, so I woke Katrina up we talked, and when we were heading back from James room to ask him a question when we heard Aurora" Estera says

"Does Kendall and Logan know you three are out here?" Jo asks

"No we went out on tip toe" Katrina says still feeding her sister

"Oh I should of known" Jo says going to tell Kendall and Logan that the girls were outside

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Katrina Brielle Knight what in the world made you sneak out of the apartment with your sister?" Kendall says really mad

"She was crying and I didn't want her to wake you" Katrina says

"Thank you sweetie, but we are going to talk about your punishment in the morning" Kendall says picking up Aurora and still feeding her

"What were you thinking Estera Grace Mitchell" Logan says coming out with Camille

"I was worried about my friend back at the orphanage" Estera says when Logan picks her up

"Whose your friend?" Logan asks her

Sicily" Estera says with a sniffle

Why are you worried about her?" Logan asks her

"That she won't be adopted" Estera says crying into Logan shoulder

"It sounds like Sicily was a good friend" James says

Estera nods

"I'll tell you what if Sicily isn't adopted yet I'll adopt her" James says rubbing Estera leg

"You will?" Estera asks

"I will I might try to sneak her out for our zoo trip on Saturday" James says getting up to head back to bed

"Okay Estera back to bed for you" Logan says getting up to take her back upstairs to her bed

"Can I fly back to bed?" Estera asks

"Sure attention passengers the Mitchell flight is cleared for take-off" Logan says as he puts Estera in a flying position and flying to the elevator

"Aurora you must have been small enough you could fit in your sister doll stroller" Kendall says as he lays her back in his arms

She looks up at him and gives him a smile

"You smiling sweet girl" he says

"Okay Katrina what made you bring Aurora outside by the pool" Kendall asks his other daughter

"It was quiet and there were stars and the water might calm her" Katrina says with her head down low

"Katrina you afraid I might hit you?' he asks her

She nods

"Well I'm not, and I am going to give you a different punishment for this. Next time you hear Aurora wake up come get me okay, and if I don't wake up you can bounce on my bed" he says cuddling her

"Okay can we sleep out here please?' she asks snuggling up to him

"Since you asked nicely we can' he says grabbing a blanket and covering up both of his girls and himself

"Night Kendall" she says closing her eyes

"Night Katrina I love you" he says hugging her close

The next morning Logan, James and Estera went down to the orphanage, so James could meet Sicily, and start the paperwork to adopt her

"Will it be okay if I take her out on Saturday cause we are going to the zoo?" James asks

"Since Sicily and Estera used to be good friends, and it might do her good to be reunited with her friend so I can say yes" the adopter says

"Great we'll pick her up at eight and have her back by seven" James says smiling

"Would you like to meet her?" she asks

"Sure" James says getting up and following the lady upstairs

"Sicily" Estera says when she sees her friend on her bed

"Estera" Sicily says when she sees her friend

"I knew you would come back for me" Sicily says

"Yeah but my daddy ain't going to adopt you, but one of his friends is" Estera says sitting by her friend

"We can see each other again" Sicily says excitedly

"We can' Estera says hugging her friend

"Sicily I will pick you up on Saturday at eight o clock for our trip to the zoo, and me and you can spend the day together" James says to the little girl

"Okay' she says

"Bye Sicily" Estera says as she leaves with Logan

"Bye" Sicily says

(Saturday0

Kendall asked his mom if he could borrow the van, so he could drive Katrina, Aurora, Logan, Estera, and James and Sicily to the zoo. Carlos stood home cause he wasn't feeling well

"Sure sweetie drive safe" she says tossing him the keys to the van

"Thanks mom" he says leaving with Aurora in the stroller

Before the gang headed to the zoo they had to stop at the orphanage and pick up Sicily

"Ready Sicily?" James asks her

"Ready" she says putting her sunglasses on over her glasses

Sicily, Estera, and Katrina rode in the back of the van. Logan and Aurora rode in the middle. Then Kendall and James rode in the front of the van to the zoo. When the group got to the zoo they met Jo and Camille by the entrance. After they had their tickets the group split up and went their separate ways.

"Where to first Katrina?" Kendall asks the little girl

"The giraffe's" she says happily

"To the giraffe's it is" Kendall says as he follows the three year old

"How about you Estera where you want to go first?" Logan asks his daughter

"Elephants" she says happily

"I guess we are off to the elephants" Logan says as he holds hands with Camille

Sicily decided to go visit the birds first

(Six hours later)

Kendall, James, and Logan were carrying the three sleeping girls on their shoulders out to the van. While Jo and Camille stayed back and pushed a sleeping Aurora back to the van

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Camille finds out news and Kendall goes to court**


	15. Camille finds out and court

**Camille finds out news and Kendall goes to court**

Camille has not been feeling well the last few days, so she went down to the local pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.

"Aurora sure is getting cuter by the day" Logan says as he tickles her belly making her giggle

"Of course she is three month old" Kendall says

"Hi everyone" Camille says coming into the apartment

"Hey" Kendall, James, and Carlos says

"Logan I have something to tell you" she says all excited

"What is it?" he asks

"We're having a baby" she says all happily

"Camille that great we should tell Estera" Logan says as he calls upstairs to Estera

"Logan what's with all the excitement?" Kendall asks

"When Estera comes down we'll tell everyone" Logan says

"What is it daddy" Estera says coming down the slide

"Well in nine months you are going to be a big sister" Logan says getting down to her level

"Yea" she says hugging him and running to tell Katrina the good news

"Since we officially told Estera we might as well tell you guys. In nine months I am going to be a daddy again" Logan says proudly

"Congrats Logan" James says shaking his hand

"Thanks James" Logan says

"You are going to be excellent father to this one" Carlos says patting his friend on the back

"I know I will" Logan says when he hears Estera tells Katrina the good news

"If you need any advice on how to handle two kids I am always available" Kendall says

"In nine months Aurora you will have a playmate to play with" Logan tells her tickling her

Aurora let out a giggle and a smile

"Well she's excited" Kendall says taking her upstairs to change her

"Mind if I change her I need the practice?" Logan asks

"Sure you want to go to Uncle Logan?" Kendall asks Aurora

Aurora goes to Logan just fine

"Bye sweetie be good for Logan while he changes you" Kendall says giving Aurora a kiss on her chubby cheek

"Kendall something came for you it's from the courthouse" his mom says bringing in the mail

"It's probably about the adoption hearing for the girls' he says sitting on the couch to read the letter

"Well Kendall when do you go?" James asks

"It says here they want me to come in next week for a hearing about the adoption" Kendall says reading the letter

"Do you have to take the girls?" Carlos asks

"Yeah it says I have to" Kendall says reading through the rest of the letter

A few minutes later Logan comes back with Aurora in a different outfit

"There go all clean" Logan says fixing Aurora top

"What happened Aurora?" Kendall asks when Logan hands him back his daughter

"Well she had quite a messy diaper and it ended up all over her back and her front, so I gave her a bath and I let her play while I bathed her" Logan says sitting down

"I say you did" Kendall says going into the kitchen to fix Katrina and Estera snack

"Logan how did you manage to stay dry while you bathe Aurora?' James asks

"Well I put on my swim trunks and got into the water her" Logan says going to get the girls for snack

"That makes sense" Carlos says

"Carlos have you have considered adopting?" James asks

"Yes I have and I am not going to go through with it right now, but maybe later" Carlos says putting on his helmet and going to the slide to catch Katrina and Estera as they come down the slide

After snack Kendall takes the girls shopping for dresses they could wear to court next week

"Kendall I want this dress" Katrina says when she sees the big poofy dress

"Katrina those are pageant dresses and you are in no pageant" Kendall says as he looks for a dress for Aurora

"It's so pretty daddy' she says smiling

"I know its pretty sweetie' he says when he found Aurora her dress

"It's my favorite color too" she says

He couldn't argue with her there

"Okay we'll get it" he says as they head for the check out

"Who wants to see my dress?" Katrina asks when they come home

Everyone wants to see her dress

"Kendall can you help me put it on?" she asks

"Sure' he says taking her to his bedroom to help her with dress

Once Katrina was in her dress she came out to show everyone

"Katrina that's really pretty" Carlos says

"You look radiant in it" James says

"It brings out your eyes" Logan says

"Thank you' she says twirling around

"Kendall do you realize that's a pageant dress" his mom says when she sees Katrina in the dress

"Yes mom I do I got the dress to avoid a tantrum" he says bringing Aurora out in a pretty dress

"Are you planning to enter her in pageants?" she asks

"I might to help boost her confidence and self-esteem" he says

"She already has the total package already" she says

"Thanks mom" he says taking the girls back to put them back in their play clothes

(Next week)

"Katrina you ready?" Kendall calls upstairs

"Ready' she says sliding down the slide in her dress

"Let's go then" he says

Kendall bring Logan and James to help calm him down before he goes into the courtroom to face the judge

"How's my hair?" Kendall asks

"Great" James says

"How's my tie?" Kendall asks

"You look fine Kendall you will get Katrina and Aurora" Logan says

Soon it was time for Kendall to go in the court room

"Good luck buddy" Logan says patting his friend on the back

"Thanks he says going into the court room

"Kendall Knight I see you want to adopt these two little girls" the judge says

"Yes your honor' he says

"Tell me a story of how you found these two cuties" the judge says getting comfortable

Kendall starts going into on how he found Katrina, and how he found out Aurora

"Fascinating did any of these girls have had any health problems?" the judge asks

"Yes Katrina got Leukemia, so I took her to be checked out and she ended up going to St. Jude's for treatment where thanks to my best friend Logan Mitchell who donated some of his bone marrow, so she could be cured" he says

"Do you have documentation of this?' the judge asks

"Yes your honor I do" he says pulling out the girls medical records

"I see they have had their shots and check-ups" the judge says looking at the paperwork

"Yes your honor" he says

"Katrina can you come up to the bench?' the judge asks her

"Yes sir" she says going up to the bench

The judge asks Katrina some questions, and afterwards the judge dismisses Katrina back to Kendall

"One last question Mr. Knight is Katrina enrolled in preschool?" the judge asks

"Yes your honor she is" Kendall says

"Well so far by the looks of things it looks like the odds are in your favor, and you will have the green light to adopt these cuties. I will like you to come back in three months for the final adoption" the judge says

"You mean I am going to get Katrina and Aurora?" he asks

"Yes Mr. Knight by the looks of things it looks that way" he says before releasing the court

"Well?' Logan and James asks

"So far so good I got to come back in three months that is when the adoption will be finalize" Kendall says as they leave

"That's good" Logan says as they leave the court house

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Camille moves in, the boys search for a house, and Kendall enters Katrina in her first pageant**


	16. Moving and pageants

**Camille moves in, the gang search for a home, and Katrina first pageant**

It's been a month since Camille found out she had a bun in the oven, and her and Logan and Estera could not be more happier

"Camille I was wondering if you could move in before you start showing?" Logan asks one day when they were by the pool

"Yeah I could plus I could be a little closer to you and Estera" she says happily

"I'll help you move this weekend" Logan says as he kisses her

"Oh thanks Logie' she says kissing them back

"Man Logan and Camille are very much in love" Jo says looking at the couple

"Yeah they are" Kendall says as he play pat a cake with Aurora

"Will be in love like that someday?" Jo asks Kendall

"Maybe if you are still here?' he asks

"Of course I will be here silly" she says

"Then we will love that will last forever" he says kissing her

"Since Camille is going to move in I propose we move and find a bigger crib for us" Logan says

" I have to agree with you on that Logan when next little one arrives they will need their own room" Kendall says as he plays with Aurora

"Me too" James says

"Well I guess we go house hunting this weekend" Logan says

The group looks at different houses until they find the one that has enough room for everyone

"As you can see this house also has a slide in the front entrance' the realtor says showing the bunch the last house of the day

"How big is the yard?" James asks

"Plenty big with a swimming pool" the realtor says smiling

Kendall goes out to check the child safety lock on the pool to make sure that Katrina or any of the others can't reach it. Everyone else checks out the bedrooms.

(Later)

"I think I found the place for us" James says

"The one with the slide and the pool" Carlos says

"Yes' James says

"I agree with you James there is a play set outside for the girls, there is room for a trampoline later on" Kendall says as he feeds Aurora

"Are we going with the mansion that has ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, a media room, and a playroom for the girls?" Logan asks

"We are' Kendall, James and Carlos says together

That weekend the band moves from the Palm woods and into the new home. When everything was being moved in Jo and Camille kept an eye on Katrina and Estera outside on the big swing set. Once everything was moved in Katrina and Estera went to check out their new room

"Okay Aurora you ready for your room?" Kendall asks showing the baby girl her new room

When Aurora saw her room her eyes got so big

"I think she likes it" Kendall says going in with her to play for a little bit

"I have a surprise waiting for you too Camille if you could turn around" Logan says opening the door that was across from Aurora's room

"Logan this is so pretty" Camille says when she sees the designs that are on the walls

"I knew you would love it" he says kissing her

"You thought right" she says going over to the crib

"So James where will Sicily sleep at when you get her?" Kendall asks as he plays with Aurora

"I was wondering if she could sleep with Katrina and Estera?" James asks

"I don't have a problem with it you have to ask Katrina and Estera if they will be okay with another roommate" Kendall says as he gets ready for tummy time with Aurora

"I will" James says getting up and heading for Katrina's and Estera's room

"Well Aurora it's just me and you what do you want to do now?" Kendall asks the smiling baby

Aurora amazes Kendall by rolling from her back and to her front

"Oh my gosh Aurora you rolled over James, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Katie come quick" Kendall calls down the hall

"What is it Kendall?" Jo asks

"Aurora rolled over" he says happily

"I don't see nothing" Carlos says

"Give it a minute she might do it again" Kendall says

Right then and there Aurora rolls from her stomach to her back

"Well Kendall it looks like Aurora is starting to be mobile" Logan says

"Yeah she is" Kendall says pick her up

(A few days later)

Carlos and Logan were building a stage in one of the other rooms so they could practice their song, and Katrina could practice her pageant routine for the upcoming pageant that Kendall entered her in

"Katrina can you come here please" Kendall calls upstairs to his daughter

"Coming" she says sliding down the slide

"We are going to work on your beauty walk for the pageant" he says as they walk to the stage room

"Okay" she says

The judges for the practice were his mom, Katie, Carlos and James. Then Logan was the announcer

"Please welcome to the stage contestant number 25 Katrina Knight" Logan says as Katrina comes on stage

"Katrina look at me for cues, but on pageant day look at the judges" Kendall says as he starts the faces that Katrina needs to do for the judges

"What else is she doing?" his mom asks

"We are doing outfit of choice and talent" Kendall says running his hand through his hair

"I have an idea for her outfit how about a little doctor?" Logan suggests

"I like that Logan maybe you can enter Estera in the pageant" Kendall says

"Maybe when the new baby comes that can be her thing, and she will be in the audience cheering Katrina on" Logan says

"Thanks Logan" Kendall says with a chuckle

(Day before pageant)

"Kendall let's go let's get a move on" his mom calls from the bottom of the stairs

"Okay I'm coming" he says coming downstairs with Aurora in his arms

Kendall's mom was driving him and the girls to the pageant and everybody else was going to come tomorrow

(Three hours later)

"Okay we're here" his mom says stopping the van

"Okay Katrina we are here at your first pageant are you excited?" he asks her as he unbuckles her

"Yes' she says happily

"Once we get registered we can go check out their kids area, so you can have some fun before the pageant tomorrow" he says as he gets the luggage out of the car

"Mind if I come?" Katie asks

"Sure Katie you and Katrina can play some games while I take Aurora to the baby zone" he says smiling

"Thanks" Katie says as she holds onto Katrina

Kendall and Katie mom hit the spa while Kendall and Katie go for the kids area.

(Pageant day)

"Katrina after breakfast Katie is going to do your hair and make-up, and then we are going to put you in your pretty purple dress" Kendall says at breakfast

"Okay' she says

(Up in the hotel room)

"Big brother how should I do her hair?" Katie asks

"Can you curl it?' he asks

"Sure no problem" Katie says as she sets to work on Katrina as Katrina watches cartoons

After hair and make-up Kendall puts Katrina into her dress and takes her down to get in line with the other three year olds

"Katrina are you going to be okay when daddy goes sit down with everybody?' he asks her

She shakes her head no

"I'll stay here with you until you go on" he says hugging her close

"Estera what is your backpack?" Logan asks

"Katrina favorite stuffed animal, so when she goes on she can see it" Estera says smiling

"Estera that is very sweet of you when Katrina goes on I'll put you on my shoulders so you can show Katrina that her favorite stuffed animal is here" Logan says as he hugs her close

"Please welcome to the stage contestant number 12 Katrina Knight' the announcer says

"Go Katrina" Logan, James, Carlos, Camille, Jo and Katie say

"Go on sweetie I'll be waiting on the other side of the stage" Kendall says as Katrina goes on for beauty

Katrina does her routine spot on for the judges she even blows them kisses

"You did great now to get ready for your outfit of choice" Kendall says carrying her up to the room

The judges were amazed at her doctor's outfit they even laughed when she pretend to treat the members of her daddy band. Then for talent her and Kendall played their guitar and sang the wishes song

(Crowing)

Katrina got most beautiful and best outfit, and when it came to crown the three year old queen her name didn't get called

"Her name didn't get called what does that mean?" Kendall asks

"It means she pulled for a higher title" his mom says smiling

During the supreme titles Kendall didn't hear Katrina name called

"She either got mini, grand, or ultimate grand" Carlos guesses

"I am hoping for the ultimate grand" Kendall says

"Put your hands together for our ultimate grand supreme winner Katrina Knight' the announcer says

"Yeah Katrina" the whole gang says as she runs up for her big crown, sash, trophy, cape, cash and a ride-on plus a bounce house

"Holy cow Katrina that trophy is bigger than you" Kendall says when he sees how tall the trophy is

"I did good" she says proudly

"Yes you did sweetie yes you did" he says kissing her

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Aurora first tooth and Logan and Camille have an ultrasound**


	17. First tooth and ultrasound

**Aurora's first tooth and ultrasound **

Aurora was four months old and was growing cuter by the day. One night Kendall was deep in a great dream when he was vibrated awake by Katrina jumping on the bed

"Katrina what is it it's one in the morning" Kendall says waking up to his daughter

"Aurora is crying" she says as she sits on the bed

"That you Katrina I'll take you back to bed on the way to the nursery" Kendall says picking up Katrina and carrying her back

"We're you having a dream about me?" she asks

Lind of my dream had both you and Aurora in it and I could see the three of us becoming a family" he says

"What about Jo?" she asks

"She was there she was your new mommy who loved you very much" he says tucking her in

"Night daddy" Katrina says as she closes her eyes

"Night Katrina I love you" he says kissing her on her forehead

"Okay Aurora I'm coming' he says as he heads for the nursery

"What's wrong sweetie I fed, burped, and changed you an hour ago you should still be sleeping" he says picking her up out of the crib

Once Kendall turns on the light he sees what is bugging her

"Oh Aurora you are getting your first tooth" he says comforting her cries as he heads down to the kitchen to grab one of her teething rings to gum on

"Hey Kendall" Logan says making himself a midnight

"What are you doing up so late?" Kendall asks

"Just nervous for tomorrow that's all" Logan says eating his snack

"Why are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kendall asks grabbing a teething ring for Aurora

"Tomorrow we find out if we are having one or two" Logan says

"Don't worry you will be fine just pray it's one" Kendall says sitting across from Logan

"I'm praying for one" Logan says

"So what are you doing up?" Logan asks

"Aurora is getting her first tooth' Kendall says

"Oh it really must hurt her' Logan says stroking the little girl arm

"Do you mind holding her I have to use the bathroom?" Kendall asks

"Sure" Logan says as Kendall hand Aurora to Logan

"It's okay Aurora I got you wanna walk around with me while you gum on your teething ring?" Logan asks her

While they walked the bottom floor Logan hums to her to help calm her down

"Okay I'm back' Kendall says when he sees Logan and Aurora

"I got her Kendall besides I need the practice" Logan says in a whisper

"you sure?' Kendall asks

Logan nods

"Okay if you need me I'll be in the kitchen" Kendall says

"I know Aurora' Logan says as he still hears her fuss when she gums on her teething ring

Logan goes into the music room to put on some quiet music, so if he dances with her it might help her go back to sleep

"Here we go angel" he says putting the music on and starts to sway with her for a bit

Slowly Aurora's cries begin to go to cooing sound, and when she started to fall asleep he took her back to Kendall

"How she do?' Kendall asks

"Great I took her to the music room and I began to dance with her to help calm her down while she sucked on her teething ring" Logan says heading back upstairs to bed

'Now Miss Aurora how about we go back to bed" Kendall says as he carries the sleeping infant back upstairs to her room

(Next afternoon)

"Estera ready to go see your little brother or sister?" Logan asks her

"Yes' she says running to get her jellies on

"I take it she is excited" James says

"Yeah she is she has been talking about how the nursery should be decorated" Camille says with a chuckle

"James when does Sicily come home?" Logan asks

"Next week" James says happily

"Will it be okay if Katrina comes?' Estera asks

"If it's okay with Kendal' Logan says

"It's fine with me on the other hand I better come just in case you pass out" Kendall says grabbing the keys to the van

"Yeah if it's more than one I might pass out" Logan says as they leave for the doctor's

Upon arriving at the doctor's office Kendall is surprised to see Jo there

"Jo what are you doing here?' Kendall asks shocked

"Well remember last month when we celebrated our anniversary" she says

"Yeah" he says

"Since then I haven't been feeling the best, so I decided to come here to see if I got one in the oven" she says

"I hope you're not" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Jo' the nurse call from the door

"See ya" Jo says getting up to leave

"See ya" Kendall says

(Thirty minutes later)

"Well" Kendall asks Jo when she come out

"In seven months we are going to have three kids" Jo says

When Kendall hears that he faints in the waiting room

"I think he is shocked" Logan says as he picks up Aurora who started to fuss

"Let me guess we had another one faint" one of the nurses say when she comes out

"Yes' Logan says

The nurse dispatches some orderlies to take Kendall back to the father's room to recover. When Kendall left Aurora started to cry

"It's okay Aurora daddy will be back soon" Camille says comforting the small girl

Aurora still cried her head off

"Here Camille let me take her" Logan says as Camille hands him Aurora

"She must be really attached to Kendall" Camille says

"Yeah she is she is even attached to me and James" Logan says as he rocks Aurora in his arms trying to calm her cries

"What's wrong with Aurora?' Katrina asks as she comes walking over to Logan

I'll tell you later" he says

"I know what can calm her down" Katrina says smiling

"What?" Logan asks

"The wishes song" Katrina says happily

"Give it a shot"

Katrina takes a deep breath and starts singing the song

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

_We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do_

_And all our wishes will come true_

_You wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you_

_When you wish upon a star as dreamers do_

_Wishes,_

All it takes is a little courage to set it free

After Katrina sang to Aurora everyone in the waiting room clapped for her

"Katrina you have a really pretty voice" Camille says

"Yea why aren't you taking singing lessons?" Logan asks as Aurora cuddles with Logan

"I don't know" Katrina says with a shrug

"Camille" the nurse says from the doorway

"That's us come on Logan" Camille says getting up and following the nurse

"Estera come on sweetie you get to see your brother or sister on the screen" Logan says as he carries Aurora

"Coming' she says

When they got in the room Camille hopped up on the table, and Estera asked for Logan to hold her

"What's wrong sweetie?' he asks her

"I don't feel good daddy" she says

"You got a bit of a temp did it hit you when you were in the waiting room?' he asked her

She nods

"Katrina can you play with Aurora while I hold Estera?' Logan asks

She nods

Logan sets down the blanket for the two girls and gets some of Aurora's toys out of the bag, so Katrina can keep her amused during the appointment

"Sorry about that guys" Kendall says coming back into the room

"That's okay Kendall I almost fainted when Camille told me she was pregnant" Logan says

"Hello I am Dr. Hunnicutt I am going to your doctor throughout your pregnancy" the doctor says coming in the room

Dr. Hunnicutt gives Camille a full exam before turning on the baby finder

"Daddy my tummy hurts" Estera says

"Do you feel like you are going to throw-up?' Logan asks her

She nods

"I'll be right back" he says getting up to take Estera to the bathroom to empty her stomach

"So far everything looks good I am going wait until the father-to be comes back to tell you how many you are having" Dr. Hunnicutt says

"Did Jo tell you if you are only having one?' Camille asks

"No she didn't I call her right now to ask her' he says pulling out his phone and texting Jo

After Kendall texted Jo, Aurora started to babble to him a little bit

"Kendall can you got outside and stay with Estera when I put her in the car?" Logan asks him

"Sure buddy come on girls" Kendall says as they head outside

"While we're waiting want to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks Camille

"Sure can you make a DVD of this I forgot to ask earlier" Camille asks the doctor

Camille was amazed at how strong the heartbeat is

"Sorry babe Estera is not feeling well" Logan says kissing Camille

"That's okay we were just going to find out how many we were having" Camille says smiling

"Well I can tell by the sound of those heartbeats you are having twins" Dr. Hunnicutt says

"t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t twins" Logan says before passing out

"I think he in shock from hearing that" Camille says

Once Logan recovers they head out to the cars to head home to tell everyone the good news

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Sicily arrives and Katrina, Estera and Siciy and Katie get the chicken pox**


	18. Sicily comes home

**A special thanks goes out to Susuki6789 for the suggestion I put a little more emotion into the story. And away we go**

**Sicily arrives **

The house was a buzz with excitement the day Sicily was coming home. Carlos and Kendall were hanging a banner that Katrina and Estera decorated. Logan was decorating the table. Camille and Jo and Katie were in the kitchen making Sicily a welcome cake. James was busy doing some last minute preparations like fixing her closet, getting her bed ready, picking out her clothes to wear home. Katrina and Estera were tidying up the playroom

"What do you guys think about this outfit?' he asks the group

"It looks nice" Camille says nicely

"I like it" Jo says as she pours cake batter into the pan

"I'm going to ask Katrina and Estera their input" James says running up the stairs to ask the girls

"He seems a little nervous doesn't he?' Camille asks

"Yeah he does he wants her to feel comfortable in the clothes that he gives her" Jo says putting the cake in the oven

"How did you feel when you knew that Katrina needed a home?' Jo asks Kendall

"I had mixed emotions about it, but I knew that little girl needed a home and fast, so I did my best to comfort her and make her feel comfortable in her new environment. Giving her first bath was something I won't forget I didn't know how to bath her properly, so I figured it out as I went" Kendall says going to see Aurora

When Kendall came back with Aurora in his arms Camille asked him how he felt when he heard about Katrina's sister

"When I got that letter from the court saying that Katrina had a baby sister I was completely shocked I thought Katrina was an only child but I though wrong, so later that day I went down to the hospital to see this little angel" he says tickling her tummy making her giggle with laughter

"What else happened?" Jo asks biting her nails

"Once I saw her I could picture what will happen to her if I didn't adopt her, and if Katrina never saw her baby sister ever again, so I went over to the crib that held her and I picked her up right at that moment she looked up at me and I knew that Katrina and her was meant to be mine, so me and Katrina went down to the local baby store and got her nursery and everything together for her arrival" he says giving Aurora kisses

"That was the best story I ever heard" Camille says wiping the tears away

"Since these two have come into my life I haven't been happier" Kendall says hugging Aurora close

"Should we tell our dads about the special day that's coming up at our pre-school?" Estera

"No let's wait" Katrina says as she looks down at Kendall who was deep in conversation with Camille and Jo

"So Logan were you nervous when you adopted Estera?' Camille asks

"Completely I knew I had practice with Katrina, and when I filed the paperwork to adopt Estera I was completely nervous of what kind of father will I be to her. When the day came to get her I was more nervous than ever" Logan says sitting on the couch with Camille

"What happened?" Jo asked

"He almost put a hole in the floor at the orphanage' Kendall sys with a chuckle

"Once she came into the room I was amazed by her she was perfect" Logan says cuddling Camille

"Oh Kendall the answer to your question last week we are going to have two babies instead of one" Jo says getting up to take the cake out of the oven

When Kendall hears that he falls on the floor

"Is daddy okay?" Katrina asks when she comes running

"Yeah he okay he just shock that you and Aurora are going to have two new siblings instead of one" Logan says

"Jo can I have two sisters please pretty please" Katrina asks jo when she jumps up and down

"We'll see when the times comes when we see if you will have a little brother and a little sister or two brother, or two sisters? Jo says smiling

"Okay" Katrina says as she skip's away

"I believe I am ready to pick up Miss Sicily Diamond" James says coming down the stairs with everything that Sicily needs to be welcomed into the Big time rush family

"I'll drive you" Kendall says getting up with Aurora and grabbing the keys to the van

"Thanks Kendall" James says as they leave to go get Sicily from the orphanage

(In the van)

"James do you think you are ready to be a father?" Kendall asks

"No I don't think so, but when we get to the orphanage I know I have to have my game face on letting Sicily know I am ready to be her dad" James says letting out a big breath

"Why are you taking the leap then?" Kendall asks him

"Since Lucy in no longer here I am looking something to fill the void, so I can move on okay" James says as he breaks down

"James I didn't think you felt that way about Lucy" Kendall says stopping the van and pulling over to comfort James

"I did and when I heard Estera talk about her friend from the orphanage I thought bingo there was someone out there for me I could hang out with and do father daughter things with like you and Logan do" James says with a sniffle

"So Sicily was the perfect match?" Kendall asks

"Yeah we did lots of fun things together like go to the park, feed the ducks, go to the petting zoo, shop for her wardrobe with Katrina and Estera, have lunch together at a local restaurant, saw a movie" James says putting himself back together as Kendall heads for the orphanage

When they got to the orphanage James got out and headed into the building while Kendall stood outside with Aurora who was sleeping in her car seat

(An hour Later)

James come out with Sicily by his side

"In we go sweet girl" he says lifting her into Katrina's car seat

"Who is that?" Sicily asks nicely

"That Aurora Katrina's baby sister" Kendall says turning around

"She looks pretty" Sicily says as James buckles her in

"Thank you Sicily" Kendall says

"You're welcome" Sicily says smiling

While Kendall was driving Aurora woke up from her slumber

"Okay Aurora daddy pulling over" Kendall says going into the empty parking lot to take care of Aurora

Once Kendall shut off the engine he opened the door that Aurora was on and took her out of her car seat

"What's wrong you hungry sweetie?" he asks her as he grabs a bottle from the diaper bag that was by the car seat and feeds her

She does not want the bottle

"You wet sweetie do you need a diaper change" he says activating the trunk on the van so he could change her

Once Aurora was changed she wasn't happy

"Aurora you're not hungry and I just changed you what could possibly be troubling you baby girl?" he asks her as she continues to cry

"Maybe she has a gas bubble?" James suggest

"Maybe" Kendall says as he walks for a little bit burping her

Kendall burps her for thirty minutes before coming back to the van in tears

"James I don't what to do Aurora won't quit crying, I tried to feed, changed her, burped her and I even sang to her" Kendall says crying

"Is she getting another tooth?" James asks

"No I don't see nothing coming up in her mouth" Kendall says check Aurora mouth for another tooth

"Kendall I'm going to drive you to the hospital so you can get Aurora checked out" James says moving from the passenger seat to the driver seat

"It's okay sweetie daddy going to get you checked out" Kendall says getting into the backseat with Aurora

After James dropped Kendall off at the hospital he took Sicily to her new home

"Is Estera still there?" she asks from the backseat

"Yes sweetie she is she can't wait to see you again" he says as he drives

(At the house)

"Here we are Sicily your new home ready to get out and go check it out?" James asks her

"Yes' she says excitedly

"Welcome Sicily' everyone says when James and Sicily come walking in the door

"Wow is this all for me?' she asks

"Yes Sicily this is our way of welcoming you into the family' Camille says happily as she escorts the guest of honor to the table for presents and cake

"Thank you' she says when James lifts her up and into her booster seat

"Where Kendall and Aurora?" Katie asks

"On the way home Aurora started to cry, so Kendall di everything to calm her down and nothing worked, so right now he is at the hospital with her getting her checked out" James says lightening the candle on Sicily cake

"Mom can you take me to the hospital so I can be with Kendall?" Katie asks

"Sure" his mom says heading out

"Wait for me I got little legs" Katrina says chasing after Katie

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: We find out about Aurora, Sicily first night at her new home, and chicken pox for sure**


	19. Aurora in hospital & Sicily first night

**What's wrong with Aurora, Sicily first night home **

**I know I promise the chicken pox I thought I save it for the chapter after next caus I have a great idea of how Katie and the younger one's get it.**

Once Katrina caught up to Katie lifted Katrina up and put her in her car seat and buckled her in and together they set off for the hospital.

"Mom can't you go any faster" Katie says frantic

"I'm going as fast as I can Katherine Knight' their mom says raising her voice

Upon arriving at the hospital Katie got out and unbuckled Katrina from her car seat and together they went in to find what exam room Kendall and Aurora were in. While Mr. Knight went home to help with Sicily's party

"Yes can you tell me what exam room is Aurora Knight in?" Katie asks the receptionist nicely

"Are you a relative?' the receptionist asks

'Yes I'm her aunt and little person I have with me is her sister Katrina" Katie says

The receptionist gives Katie directions to Aurora's exam room and together Katie and Katrina set off to find Kendall and Aurora

"I think we might be getting close to their room I can hear Aurora's cries" Katie says as she starts power walking really fast toward the room

When they get to her room Katie finds her big brother comforting Aurora who was still crying

"Daddy' Katrina says happily as she runs into Kendall's arms

"Hey princess' he says kissing her on her forehead

"Was the doctor in to see Aurora yet?" Katie asks Kendall

"No not yet since we got here she has been really fussy" Kendall says rocking Aurora in his arms

"I hope the doctor comes in soon cause I hate to have her suffer for one more minute" he says

"I'll go check on that doctor, Katrina you want to come with me and we can get you some fruit snacks?" Katie asks her

"Okay' Katrina says getting off the chair and going with Katie

"Sorry about you wait Mr. Knight the emergency room is overcrowded with patients right now and our main doctor is tied up with patients, so one of our other physicians will see Aurora" the nurse says popping her head into the room

"I understand' he says still comforting Aurora who still wasn't happy

"Hello I am Dr. Magnovska" the doctor says coming into the room

"Hello I'm Aurora father" Kendall says shaking hands with the doctor

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks Kendall

"She has been really fussy I tried pretty much everything and nothing worked" Kendall says with a frantic sound in his voice

"Let's see what the problem is shall we" Dr. Magnovska says when she starts examining Aurora

"She has an ear infection in her ears, and she has developed a mass around her tummy area I am going to order a cat scan to see how big it is" Dr. Magnovska says as she leaves the room

"Don't worry sweetie everything going to be okay we will take care of your ear, and take care of your tummy so you are a happy baby again" he says rocking her

"What the verdict?" Katie asking coming into the room with Katrina who had a pocketful of fruit snacks

"She has an ear infection in both ears and she has a mass on her tummy" he says trying to remain calm and wipe the tears from his eyes

"Kendall she is gonna make it she is going to get great care and she already has the best daddy in the whole world" Katie says sitting down next to him

"You mean that?' he asks her

"You think I would joke about this?" she asks him

"No" he says looking down at Aurora

"Daddy we have something special going on at our school next week" Katrina says trying to lighten the mood

"What's that princess?' he asks her

"We are having deserts with dad and we are having a program to celebrate daddies' she says happily

"Well I'll be there' he says touching her nose

"Thank you daddy' she says eating her fruit snack that Katie opened for her

A nurse came in to take Aurora down for her cat scan to see about that mass on her tummy

"Can I go with her?" Kendall asks the nurse

"I'm afraid not parents aren't allowed in the cat scan room' the nurse says leaving with a crying Aurora in her arms

"That is bogus brother you are her father you should have the right to go with her" Katie says angrily

"The adoption won't be final for another two months until then if she has any more medical emergencies hopefully not I won't be able to go with her" Kendall says playing with Katrina

"I'll go see if she is admitted if you can stay with her. Since you stood with Katrina when she was in the hospital you can stay with Aurora since she is only a baby and would probably want her daddy with her" Katie says leaving

"You won't tuck me in tonight?" Katrina asks him

"Yes princess I still will tuck you in as always. This is how it will go tonight I will have nana stay with Aurora while I head home to sing and tuck you in. Then I will come back to the hospital to stay with Aurora' he says to her

"Yeah' she says hugging him

"Here we are there's daddy" the nurse says bringing a crying Aurora back to Kendall

"Hey there sweetie you missed me didn't you' he says setting Katrina on the chair next to him

"Good news if Aurora is admitted you will be able to stay with her since you are in the process of adopting her" Katie says with a smile on her face

"That's good news" he says with a sigh of relief

"Hello again I have looked over Aurora's cat scan film and the mass is good size that will need to be operated on in the morning, so I am going to admit her" Dr. Magnovska says

Kendall and Katrina put Aurora in a colorful hospital gown before a nurse came by with a bed for Aurora. Once Aurora was settled and sleeping Kendall went home

Hi Katrina I saved you some cake" James says when Katrina came in the door

"Thank you' she says heading to the table

"Where's Aurora?" Carlos asks

"In the hospital with an ear infection and a mass on her tummy" Kendall says sitting down on the couch in the living room

"Oh no" Logan says sitting on the couch with Camille

"Yeah she is going to have surgery in the morning, and I am scared for her she is only a baby for goodness sakes she shouldn't have to go through surgery at four months old" Kendall says starting to cry

"Before bed tonight I think we should have a prayer circle to pray for Aurora surgery tomorrow" Carlos suggest

"'Good think Carlos" James says

"Yeah if Katrina gets scared tonight I will be here to comfort her" Katie says

After the prayer circle that night Kendall, Logan and James went upstairs to tuck the girls into bed.

"Here Sicily is our room" Estera says running over to her bed

"Where's my bed?" Sicily asks

"Here sweetie it's over her across from Katrina" James says pulling down the covers for Sicily

"Night Katrina sweet dreams" Kendall says kissing her good night

"Night daddy" she says closing her eyes

"Night Estera' Logan says tucking Estera in

"Night daddy' she says closing her eyes

"Night Sicily' James says tucking her in

"Before you leave can you check under my bed for monsters?" Sicily asks James

"Sure princess' he says checking under the bed for monsters

Once all three dads checked under the girls bed for monsters and other creatures. They turned on the night lights and left

"Well I'm off to the hospital to be with Aurora" Kendall says going down the stairs

"See ya" Logan and James says as they retreat to their bedrooms for the night

During Sicily first night home she could one of the tree branches knock against the window and it scared her waking her up. When she awoke she screamed and started speaking Italian a little bit

"Sicily it's okay it's okay I'm right here there is nothing to be afraid of it's only a tree branch' James says comforting his daughter

When James was in the room he could hear Katrina having a nightmare about Aurora

"Sicily I'll be right back I'm going to get Katie" he says getting up to go get Katie from her bedroom

"Katrina it's okay" Katie says comforting her niece

"I dreamed that Aurora wasn't here anymore" Katrina says crying into Katie's p.j top

"She still here let me call your daddy to see if he is awake" Katie says grabbing her cell phone from her robe

"Hey big brother, sorry to bother you. Katrina had a bad nightmare about Aurora and I was wondering if you could talk to her to assure her that Aurora is okay" Katie asks

"Sure put her on" Kendall says from the other line

Estera was having a nightmare too, but it was a different one

"Estera darling it's okay daddy's here' Logan says as he comes running

"It was horrible daddy" Estera says crying into Logan's t-shirt

"How about, we sing somewhere over the rainbow to calm the girls down?" James suggests

"I'm on board with that" Logan says

"Yeah I could join in" Katie says

James pull out his mouth tuner and together him, Logan and Katie sing somewhere over the rainbow to calm the girls down. On the last verse the three little girls were sound asleep

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Aurora's surgery and Camille and Jo find out the genders of the twins**


	20. Aurora surgery & finding out

**Aurora surgery and Jo and Camille find out the genders of their twins**

Kendall didn't sleep very much the night before the surgery He was worried what could go wrong when they put Aurora under in the morning

"Hey sweetie" Jo says coming into Aurora's room

"Hey' he says kissing her

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night. Worried for the surgery today?" Jo asks him

"Of course a lot of things were running through my mind of what could possibly go wrong during the surgery. Plus I am scared they won't let me take her into the operating room and lay her on the table" he says picking her up when she started to cry

"Don't worry Kendall she will be in good hands, and your mom, Katie, Logan and Camille are here" he says comforting him

"Where' James and Carlos?' he asks

"At home with the girls. Carlos is baking cookies with them and James is going to do an arts and crafts activity later with them" she says smiling

"Anyways how have you been, and how are our twins this morning" he asks rubbing her belly

"I have been good Carlos made a Spanish breakfast which Katrina ate every bite and when she was done she asked for a second helping. As for the twins they have been good" she says rubbing her mini baby bump

"I can't wait in a few days we get to see if we are having two girls or two boys" he says pulling her close

"Or one of each" she says kissing him

Fifteen minutes later a nurse comes in with scrubs for Kendall so he can take Aurora into the operating room

"Here we go pumpkin we are going to take a trip' he says carrying her down the hallway to the operating room

When they entered the operating room Kendall laid Aurora down on the operating table. Before he leaves he gives Aurora a quick kiss on the cheek and told her that he loved her with all his heart

(Three hours later)

"How many times have we played old maid?" Logan asks

"Five times in the last hour" Camille says

"Is Aurora out of surgery?" Katie asking looking at Kendall

"No not yet little sis" he says pulling out a deck to play poker

"We're heading down to the chapel to pray" Camille tells Logan

"Okay" Logan says looking at his cards

(Two hours later)

"I am going to go up to see what's going on with Aurora" Kendall says standing up and heading to the nurse's station to see about Aurora's surgery

Went Kendall went up everyone waited with baited breath to see if Aurora pulled through okay. When he came back they waited for him to tell them how she did

"The surgery is almost over they are closing her up now, and afterwards she will go into recovery for another hour then we can see her" he says

"Basically she alive" Jo says

"Yes my little girl made it" he says crying

"Hallelujah" his mom says when they come together for a group hug

"I'm going to call home to check on everyone and to tell Katrina that Aurora is okay" Kendall says going to the payphone

"We're going to get something to eat" Logan says taking Jo and Camille down to the cafeteria

"I'll be down there soon save me a spot" Kendall calls out

After close to two hours later Kendall was allowed to see Aurora

"Hey there baby girl' he says to her when he comes in the room

She looks over to him and smiles up a storm

"Well she is feeling better for sure and is probably glad to have whatever was on her tummy gone" Jo says following behind him

"I take that smile as a yes from my sweet girl" he says dancing around the room with her

"Hey there Aurora you look better than what you did" Logan says bringing in a bunch of get well soon balloons for the baby girl

"She does Logan, and she is all smiles. Plus she is giggling up a storm when I tickle her" Kendall says smiling

"When will she be released?" Camille asks

"Probably not for a few days, and the doctor who operated on her is probably testing that mass to see if it is anything I need to worry about" Kendall says putting Aurora slippers on her

Three days later Dr. Marvin said that the mass was nothing to worry about, and that Aurora will live a happy and normal life. Also he released her to go home to be with her daddy and sister

(Ten days later)

It was the big day the day Jo and Camille were going to find out the genders of the twins

"For Katrina sake I hope we are having two girls" Jo says flipping through a magazine

"I hope I am having two girls as well knowing Estera she would want two sisters to play with" Camille says looking through a magazine

"Sorry we're late we had to teach the preschoolers a song and a dance for the deserts with dad that got moved to next month" Logan says coming in with Estera and Kendall who was carrying a sleeping Katrina

"That's okay we didn't go in yet" Camille says kissing him

"Jo Taylor and Camille" the nurse says from the doorway

"Moment of truth" they say together heading in

"Jo go ahead and hop on the table" Dr. Hunnicutt says coming into the room

Kendall is amazed when he hears his twins heartbeat for the first time, and is in aww when he sees each twin on the screen

"Okay the twins are in good position which I can tell the genders. Would you like to know?" Dr. Hunnicutt asks

Jo and Kendall both nod

'Baby A is a girl" Dr. Hunnicutt says

"A girl" Jo says happily

"Baby B is also a girl" Dr. Hunnicutt

"I can't wait to have four daddy girl's" Kendall says kissing Jo

"You next Camille" Dr. Hunnicutt says switching charts as Camille gets up on the table

"Our twins heartbeats are so strong" Logan says when he hears the twins heartbeat

"Estera what would you like two sisters, two brothers, or one of each?" Camille asks the little girl

"Two sisters mommy" Estera says

When Camille hears that she sheds a tear

"I know how you feel I am looking forward to the day that Katrina calls me mommy" Jo says when Katrina wakes up from her brief nap

"The babies are in good position to tell the genders would you like to know?" Dr. Hunnicutt asks Camille

Camille and Logan nod

Both baby A and B are both girls" Dr. Hunnicutt says proudly

"Two daughters" Logan says shedding a tear

"At least they will grow up and be best friends like us" Kendall tells Logan

"Yes they will" Logan says kissing Camille hands

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Chicken Pox's**


	21. Not a chapter

**I am taking suggestions for names for Logan/Camille's twins as well as Kendall/Jo little girls. If you have a suggestion put it in the review or shoot me a pm.**


	22. Chicken Pox's

**Chicken Pox's**

It was three days after Jo and Camille found that they were expecting twin girls. Katie came home from school not feeling too great

"Mom I don't feel good" she says when her and Kendall mom picks her up

"When we get home I'll take your temperature, and you are going straight to bed" Mrs. Knight says sternly

When she was driving she also got a call from little killer whale's preschool saying that Katrina, Estera, and Sicily were not feeling well

"Okay I'm on my way. Katie call your brother, and Logan and James and tell them that I am picking the girls up from preschool." Mrs. Knight says as she heads for the preschool

Arriving at the preschool all three girls were sitting in the office with their backpacks ready to go home

"Nana I don't feel good" Katrina says when her nana picks her up

"I know sweetie daddy will be waiting for you when you get home" Mrs. Knight says comforting the three year old

"Princess what's wrong?" Kendall asks Katrina when she comes in the house

"I don't feel good daddy" she says when he picks her up

"I don't feel good either daddy" Estera says when Logan picks her up

"It's okay sweetie daddy not going anywhere" he says following behind Kendall carrying her up the stairs and to the bedroom

"I'm staying right here doodle bug" James says to Sicily while he carries her upstairs

'Thank you daddy" she says laying her head on his shoulder

Upstairs the guys changed the girls into their pajamas, and tucked them in.

"I take it it's just a bug going around. Tomorrow they will be right as rain and back to their normal selves" Logan says coming down the stairs

"Let's hope it stays at that" James says going to the bathroom

"I'm going to wake Katrina up before dinner to see if she wants anything to eat and to take her temperature. When Katie called me Katrina was running a bit of a temp" Kendall says going to Aurora room to get her

"Katie sais Estera had a temp as well" Logan says following his friend

"Sicily had a temp as well" James says going to get a thermometer for Sicily

(Aurora room)

"Hi baby girl how are we doing today" Kendall asks her as he comes into her nursery

Aurora gives him a big smile that could light up the room

"I take it she's good" Logan says happily

"Yeah she is. Hey sweetie how about we have some one on one time together while your sister sleeps?" Kendall asks her

"Mind if I join you since I don't have anything better to do?" Logan asks his best friend

"Sure we'll head over to her large play area" Kendall says setting her down on her big learning play mat

Kendall and Logan enjoyed playing with Aurora for the rest of the afternoon until she went down for her afternoon nap

"Night precious daddy will see you in two hours when you wake up" he says kissing her good night

"Kendall will you help me assemble the second crib across the hall?" Logan asks

"Sure buddy" Kendall says grabbing the baby monitor just in case Aurora woke up

It took Logan and Kendall an hour to put together the second crib for Logan and Camille girls

"Kendall have you guys thought about names?" Logan asks

"Nope probably when the date gets close we will start thinking of names" Kendall says smiling

"Oh neither have we" Logan says going downstairs

(Two hours later)

"Katrina how you feeling princess?" Kendall asks her as he comes into her room

"Sick daddy' she says groggily

"Let daddy take your temperature" he says putting the thermometer under her tongue

"How you feeling baby doll?" Logan asks his daughter

"Not good daddy" she says sitting up so Logan can take her temperature

"I take it your miserable as well sweetie pie" James says sitting on Sicily's bed

She nods

All three thermometers go off at once

"Well Katrina it looks like you are staying home for a few days" Kendall says tucking Katrina back into bed

"Same goes for you as well Estera no school for you" Logan says tucking her back into bed

"I'm staying home too daddy?" Sicily asks James

"Afraid so darling" he says wiping the thermometer off

All three girls slept the rest of the night

(Midnight)

"Kendall what are these red dots on my arm?" Katie asks her big brother when she comes into his and Jo's room

"Katie those are chicken pox I hate to say it baby sister it looks like you have the chicken pox's and you are staying home for a while' he says walking her to their mom's room

"Mom I hate to tell you this, but Katie has chicken pox's" Kendall says from the doorway

"She has what' she says waking up

"I have chicken pox's mom" Katie says walking into the room

"Well I'm going back to the Palm woods for a while" she says getting up and packing a bag

"Wait you never had chicken pox's before mom?" Kendall asks in shock

"Nope that's why when you had them I sent you to your grandparents" she says happily

"Katie would you like an oatmeal bath to help with the itching?" Kendall asks his sister

"Yes it might help get my mind of the itching" she says with a chuckle as they enter the bathroom

(The girl's room)

"Katrina why do you, have dots all over you?" Sicily asks with a chuckle

"Estera you have them too" Katrina says to Estera

"You do too Sicily" Estera says with a chuckle

"How about we play connect the dots to see what kind of picture we make out of each other dots?" Sicily suggest

"Sounds good to me" Estera says pulling out some markers for her best friends

"Feel better baby sister?" Kendall asks her

"Yes' she says happily

"See you the morning" he says kissing her good night

"Night' she says going back to bed

When Kendall was going back to bed he heard giggles and laughter from the girls room

"Girls what is with all commotion?' he asks sternly when he enters their bedroom

"Look at us daddy. We are covered in dots" she says showing Kendall the drawings Estera and Sicily did

"Sweetie those aren't dots those are chicken pox's' he says looking at her

After he looks at how covered Katrina is he goes wakes up Logan and James and tells them that their girls have chicken pox's

"Estera Grace Mitchell' what did you do?' Logan asks coming into the room

"We decided to make pictures out of our dots' she says happily

"I say you did now let's wash off those drawings' he says carrying her to his and Camille bedroom to wash her off

"You like my drawings daddy?" Sicily asks when James comes in

"Yes sweetie I do, but it's time for them to disappear" he says carrying her to his bedroom for an oatmeal bath

"Am I getting a bath too daddy?" Katrina asks

"You bet" he says carrying her to the bathroom

After all three girls had their oatmeal bath the dads brought them back to their room and tucked them back in

(The next morning)

"How's my patient?" Kendall asks coming into the room with Aurora in his arms

"Itchy' Katrina says

"Try not to itch sweetie. Guess who else has the chicken pox's?" he asks

"Aurora?" she guesses

"You are correct I take it the day before last when Katie wasn't feeling well, and we were at rehearsal and Jo and Camille were onset. She must of caught it from Katie" Kendall guesses

'Daddy can I have breakfast?" Katrina asks

'Sure daddy can make you a fruit kabob for breakfast so you keep your strength up' he says following behind her

"Morning Estera sleep okay?" Logan asks her

"Yes can I say good morning to mommy and my sisters?" she asks

"Sure I don't see why not' he says taking her to his and Camille's bedroom

"Morning babe sleep well?" he asks coming back into the bedroom

"Slept fine I believe the girls are growing" she says sitting up showing Logan her small bump

"Morning mommy" Estera says happily

"Estera what is all over you?" Camille asks

"She has the chicken pox's' Logan says sitting on the bed with Estera

"Don't worry Estera I have plenty of activities to keep your mind off the itching" Camille says getting out of bed

(The girl's room)

"Sicily you hungry?" James asks her when he enters the room

"Yes daddy' she says happily

"I think Uncle Kendall is making breakfast" he says carrying her downstairs

After breakfast Kendall, Logan, James, and Katie, Katrina, Aurora, Estera and Sicily went to the media room to watch some movies while Jo and Camille went to the craft store to get some activities for the girls to do between movies

(The next day)

"Good morning little campers and welcome to camp wonky donkey" Carlos says greeting the girls when they come downstairs the next morning

"Carlos what is this?" Katie asks

"Well we are going to have some fun today making crafts, playing games, singing songs and much more" James says smiling

"We get to go to camp" Sicily says excitedly

"Yes sweetie you do' James says giving her shirt

Camp wonky donkey was held inside until the girls felt better to go outside for the activities that they did outside. That night they went out on the back patio to roast hot dogs for dinner

"This is what I call a camp fire" Katie says sitting down with her hot dog

'What was your favorite part today?" James asks her

"The sack races" Katie says smiling

"What was your favorite part Katrina?" Carlos asks her

"The boat races in the pond' she says smiling

"I'm glad you are starting to feel better sweetie" Kendall says kissing her

"Kendall you nervous for next month?" Logan asks

"A little the court could say yes or no to the adoption" Kendall says scared

"Kendall you will get custody of Katrina and Aurora you are already a great father to them and you will make a great father to our two girls" Jo says bringing Kendall's hand over her bump

"Thanks sweetie" he says kissing her

"Camille I take it you never had chicken pox's" Logan says to her

"I had chicken pox's when I was a little girl" Camille says

"Me too I had them when I was little" Jo says holding Aurora

"Kendall can you play your guitar?" Sicily asks him

"Sure" he says as he starts playing a song

It took a couple of days before Katie and the little girls were back to normal

"Hello Bitters is my mom there?" Kendall asks calling the Palm woods

"Sorry Kendall she checked out last night and she said she won't be back" Bitters says apologizing

'Thanks bitters' Kendall says hanging up

"Well big brother where's mom?" Katie asks

"Apparently she left and is never returning" Kendall says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Court and Deserts with dad**

"**Remember I am taking suggestions for names for Logan and Camille's girls and Kendall and Jo's**


	23. Court and desert with dad

**Court and Deserts with dad**

The day Kendall has been dreading for the last month has arrived. It was the day that he was going to find out if he was going to be Katrina's and Aurora's daddy forever. All the guys and Camille, Jo and Katie went with Kendall to the court house.

"Daddy hide me" Katrina says scared when she sees her mommy walking with the sheriff

"It's okay Katrina I got you" Kendall says comforting her

"You two are the worst mistakes that has ever happened to me you two low life's" their mom says to them

When she says that Katrina and Aurora begin to cry

"Come on you we are heading back to the jail where you belong. I take it these two cuties were her daughters that she abandoned" the sheriff says looking at Katrina and Aurora

"Yes I found this cutie at the side of the road on a hot day, and the one my girlfriend has I found out about her a few days after I found Katrina" Kendall says to the sheriff

"Well aren't they little cutie pies. I can tell by the way she is hugging you that she loves you' the sheriff says with a compliment

"Thank you' Kendall says nicely

"How about two sheriff stickers for them and two for the little girls in the back' the sheriff says nicely

'What do you say Katrina?" Kendall asks her

"Thank you' she says with a sniffle

"What do you say Estera" Logan says to her

"Thank you" she says

"Thank you" Sicily says when she gets her sticker

"Man Katrina's and Aurora's mother is not nice" Jo says as she still comforts Aurora

"I know" Kendall says with a scoff

Upon arriving Kendall was automatically let into the court room

"Why hello Mr. Knight I see the girls have grown a little bit since I last saw them" the judge says when he sees Katrina holding onto Kendall for dear life

"Yes they have" Kendall responses sitting down

"May I ask who the lovely lady is with came with you?" the judge asks

"This is my girlfriend Jo who I am going to be a father to two more little girls in four months" Kendall says acknowledging Jo who had Aurora

"Okay let's get this adoption approval underway' the judge says getting his paperwork in order

After an hour in the court room the judge approves Kendall adoption to adopt Katrina Brielle Knight and Aurora Worldwide Knight. While he at it he approves Jo to be their mommy

"Congrats Kendall" Logan says patting his friend on the back

"Thanks Logan I have been looking forward to this day that I can officially call Katrina and Aurora my daughters" he says with the biggest smile on his face

"You know what to celebrate. I am going to treat everyone to lunch my treat" Carlos says as they leave the court house and heading to lunch

(Few days later)

"Daddy can you show me, how you do the flips that you do?' Estera asks Logan one day

"Sure sweetie, but you got to know it takes practice and dedication to do those flips" he tells her sternly

"I can do it daddy if you teach me" she says

"Okay first we'll head over to the trampolines, and I'll show you' he says taking her over to the trampolines

"Logan can you, teach me too?" Katrina asks

"Sure Katrina' he says lifting her up and onto her trampoline

"Can I learn it too Logan?" Sicily asks coming out of the house

"Okay up you go" he says putting her in her trampoline

Logan teaches all three girls how to do both the front flip and the back flip.

"You first Estera" he tells her

Estera waits till she gets a good height before doing a back flip

"How's that daddy?' she asks

"Not bad for your first try' Logan tells her nicely

Katrina does a front flip

"Good job Katrina next time tuck a little tighter" Logan tells her

"Okay Uncle Logan" she says smiling as she keeps trying the flip

"Ready Sicily?" he asks her

"Ready' she says doing the back flip

"Next time go a little higher before the flip" he tells her

"Thank you' she says

"Estera it's time to come in and practice your solo' Camille says from the patio

"Coming mommy' she says when Logan gets her out of the trampoline

"You too Sicily" James calls

"Coming daddy' she says climbing out of the trampoline and going into the house

"You must be dedicated to learn the flips Katrina. You are the only one out here' Logan says taking a seat

"Yes I want to surprise daddy at the deserts with daddy that's coming up' she says as she continues to practice

"Don't push yourself too much Katrina you might hurt yourself' he warns her

"I won't' she says jumping normally

"Where's daddy and Jo" Logan asks

"They took Aurora to the doctor's' Katrina says jumping

"Do you have a solo for deserts with dad?" Logan asks her

Yes I do since Sicily got transferred to mine and Estera classroom. We are going to do a group number on stage." Katrina says when she goes back to jumping

"I'll help you practice' he tells her when he gets up

"Thanks Uncle Logan' she tells him as he carries her inside the house

That night all three girls rehearsed their number in front of Carlos and Katie. While Jo and Camille videotaped it

"How was that Uncle Carlos?" Estera asks as she catches her breath

"Not bad girls for your first time. I see all three of you are going to do flips' he says after they performed

"Yeah Kendall, Logan, and James are going to be surprised" Camille says trying to get up out of the chair

"Jo let me help you" Carlos offers as he offers to help her up

"Thanks Carlos' she says getting up with her big belly

"I wish the guys could go through what we are going through" Camille says as she rubs her bump

"Maybe they can' Jo says with that evil look on her face

"What are you thinking Jo?" Carlos asks

"I'm thinking of putting them through daddy boot camp. Have them wear an empathy belly the whole nine yards" Jo says

"That's a good plan" Camille says high fiving her friend

"Who is all going to be involved?" Carlos asks

"Kendall & Logan. for sure. If you and James want to do it you are more than welcome to join them" Jo says

"Count me out" Carlos says heading to his bedroom

"I heard my name be mention" James says peaking his head out of the dance studio

"Yeah we were wondering if you would like to join Kendall and Logan. In wearing the empathy belly?" Camille asks

"I'll give it a shot' he says happily

"Great the experience starts next month" Jo says as she goes gets the girls so they can watch SpongeBob while she starts making Katrina's desert for Desert's with dad day

(Desert's with dad day)

"Welcome everyone to the little killer whale's pre-school deserts with dad day. Today each pre-school class will sing a group number for you. Then if the students in that class want to perform you will see a performance from them." The principal says welcoming the dads to the program

Mrs. New Year and Mrs. Lantern's class performed before Miss. Piccolo class. Before they knew it they were on stage and ready to sing their song

"Everyone if you are wondering what happened to Miss. Piccolo a couple months ago we had a shooter come into the school, and opened fire on the students. The shooter got into Miss Piccolo's classroom and open fire there. Luckily no one was injured, but she has been recovering from some serious injuries, and the parents have stepped up to the plate to help out in the classroom. The best teachers they had were Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. Before they sing we are going to be announcing who will take over Miss. Piccolo's class until further notice" the principal says opening the envelope that had the winning teacher or teachers

'What happened to Miss Piccolo?" one of the parents ask

"Well her injuries were pretty severe, and she has decided not to come back and focus on her recovery. Then when she fully recovers she said she will move on and teach somewhere else' the principal says

All the parents were shocked to find out Miss. Piccolo left

"The winning teacher or teachers are Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia" the principal says when he open the envelope

"Without further ado Miss. Piccolo class under the direction of Big time rush" the principal says exiting the stage

Miss Piccolo class performed the dad song which Kendall, Logan and James wrote and choreography. After the whole class performed certain kids from the class performed

"Well we're next" Estera says

"I hope daddy like my flip" Katrina says shaking the nerves out of her body

"Don't worry Katrina he'll like it' Sicily says to her friend

"Please welcome to the stage Katrina Knight, Estera Mitchell, and Sicily Diamond" Kendall says as the girl come on stage

The girls came on stage and took their places as the music came on. Which was _Our daddy's rock _

Half way through the song Katrina, Estera, and Sicily do front flips. Then when Estera finish her part she did a back flip. Which Logan cheered, and Sicily did one too. At the end both Estera and Sicily did a back flip while Katrina did a pose

"We rocked it" Katrina says when they left the stage

"Of course" Sicily says

"That was great Estera" Logan says picking her up

"Thanks daddy"

"Daddy did you like my flips?" Katrina asks Kendall

"Yes sweetie I did" he says kissing her

"I even got it on tape so we can watch it later" Jo says

"Thank you mommy' Katrina says hugging her

When Katrina called Jo mommy Jo had to step put and collect herself

"Sweetie are you okay" Kendall asks when he goes out in hallway to check on Jo

"I have been dreaming of this day forever now that it is here words can't explain it" she says wiping her eyes

"I know how you feel I was lost for words the day she called me daddy' he says comforting her

"You know what you are gonna make an excellent dad to our girls" she says happily

"Let's go get Katrina and our deserts and head for the classroom she has some work she would like to shoe me' he says hugging her

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Kendall, Logan and James wear the bellies and Kendall, Jo, Camille, and Logan talk names and nursery ideas**


	24. Bellies, lightening, and auditions

**Empathy bellies, names and nursery ideas, Katrina and Estera first role, Lightening the dog comes in the picture**

"Jo I'm back" Camille says coming into the house with three empathy bellies

'Let's see them" Jo asks when Camille puts down the box

"All three have the back supporter, the belly, and the bladder buster" Camille says showing Jo the box

"I'm going to give James his belly. To see what Kendall and Logan says when they see James wearing this" Jo says taking James empathy belly up to him

"James, you decent?" Jo asking knocking on his door

"Yeah Jo come on in' he says behind the door

"Here is your empathy belly" Jo says bringing in the empathy belly package into his room

"Can you help me?" he asks her when he takes off his shirt

"Sure' she says helping him with the back support

Once James has the full package on Jo handed him the last part of the deal.

"What's this?' he asks

"The bladder bluster or better known as the baby" she says handing him the plastic bladder to put in before putting his shirt back on

Once James had the empathy belly on he put his shirt back on and headed for the studio where the guys were.

"Hey everybody' he says walking into the room

"James what is that!" Kendall asks breaking out in laughter

"This is an empathy belly" he says walking over to his spot

"We feel like you haven't have must respect for us since we are carrying your children" Jo says giving Kendall his empathy belly

"Yeah like going out in the middle of the night for our cravings, or massage our feet when they are swollen, or anything else" Camille says giving Logan his belly

"You expect me and Kendall to wear this?" Logan asks Camille

"Yes, and there is a little bet to see who will cave first with the empathy bellies" Jo says

"What's the bet?" Kendall ask as he figure out his belly

"Our bet is the nursery theme if I win I get The Lion King theme for our girls nursery" Jo says with a smile

"Then if I win I get the Minnie Mouse and Daisy theme for our girls" Camille says to Logan

"If I win I get the forest theme for the girls" Kendall says

"If I win I get the fun house" Logan says

"Sounds like a bet" Camille and Jo say together

"Okay it's a bet" Kendall and Logan say together as they go put their empathy bellies on

"All three of you look funny with your empathy bellies on" Carlos says when he burst out laughing

"Carlos, stop" Kendall, Logan and James say together

After recording they headed out to the kitchen to see what the girls were up to

"Hey" Kendall says kissing Jo

"Hey" she says kissing him

"My you look smashing today' Logan says kissing Camille

"What ya doing?" Kendall asking taking a seat on the bar stool

"Just planning Katrina's and Estera's birthday that's coming up soon" they say together

"I can't believe she gonna be four" Kendall says

"I know the perfect gift to get them" James says when he open his laptop

"What?" Kendall, Jo, Camille and Logan say together

"You guys remember that dog that always stayed with us at the Palm woods" James says

"Yeah Lightening, so" Logan says with a werid look on his face

"So he not going to do any acting jobs, so he will be available for adoption" James says happily

"James that's perfect the girls can play with him in the backyard, a good guard dog, can alert us when the girls cry' Logan says happily

"When can he be adopted?" Kendall asks

"He can be adopted anytime" James says

"Logan what are we waiting for let's go" Kendall says grabbing the keys to the van and waddling out

(At the Palm woods)

"Hey Mr. Bitters we are here for lightening" Kendall says walking into the Palm woods

"Kendall what happened to you?" Bitters says with a chuckle

"Let's just say you don't want to know" Logan says walking to the bathroom for the first time since they have been there

"Okay then since lightening is still here I'll go up and get him for you" Bitter says going up to lightening's room

"I'll be in the bathroom" Kendall says making a bee line for the men's restroom

"I guess we're in for a long haul with these bellies" Logan says when he washes his hands

"Yeah I think they added the extra pressure to make us feel like we are carrying twins" Kendall says using the restroom

While Logan leaves his cell phone goes off

"Hey Katie" he says when he sees who's calling

"Hey Logan just giving you a heads up that Estera just went in for her _Preschool power _audition" Katie says happily

"How did Katrina do?" Logan asks

"She did great the directors said they will call everyone tonight to tell them if they made it" Katie says letting out a breath

"Call us when all of them are done" he says

"Katie out" she says hanging up the phone

"Well Logan here is lightening" Bitters says bringing the dog to him

"Hey lightening how ya been boy" Logan asks as he takes the leash from bitter

Lightening gives Logan a high five

"His food and everything will be delivered later today" Bitters says

"Okay I'll call Jo and Camille and let them know' Logan says pulling out his cell phone and calling Jo and Camille

After Kendall and Logan got lightening they took him home, so James, Carlos and the girls could see him. After they dropped him off they went to pick up Katie and Katrina and Estera up at the audition

"Hey girls how did the audition go?" Kendall asks

"Good daddy" Katrina says smiling when Katie buckles her in

"How's was your audition Estera?" Logan asks

"Great' she says disappointed

"There were a lot of kids there" Katie says buckling Estera in

"Don't worry sweetie mommy didn't get a part until her thirty-sixth audition' Logan tells Estera

The drive home was nothing but chatter from the three year olds, and when they got home Katrina and Estera ran upstairs to play with Sicily

"Logie can we talk about names?" Camille asks from the couch

'Sure sweetie' he says waddling over to the couch to sit with her

"Can we talk names too Kendall?" Jo asks

"Sure babe' he says walking over to the couch

"How about Alexis?' Camille asks Logan

"It's kind of old fashioned' he says with a smirk

"Allyson Mitchell?" she asks

"No we already have some who has an A name" Kendall says

"How about Emerson Kilee" Logan suggests

"Emerson Kilee Mitchell I like it" Camille says rubbing her bump

"How about Emilyn?" Logan suggest

"Emilyn Anna Mitchell I love it" Camille says kissing Logan

"For our first one how would Raylnn go with Knight? Jo asks

"It would sound okay, but I like Ashlynn Mackenzie too. Then for our second one Lucette Ellie. Lucette after her godfather" Kendall says acknowledging Logan

"You guys want us to be the godparents?" Camille and Logan says getting teary eye

"Yeah you have been my best friend since I moved into the palm woods" Jo tells Camille

"Yeah we decided you will be Emilynn godparents' Camille tells Jo

"You mean that?" Jo asks getting teary eyed

"Yeah" Camille says hugging Jo

(That night)

While everyone was watching a movie the phone in the media room rings

"I got it" Kendall says getting up to answer it

It was the producer of _Preschool Power _calling to tell Katrina and Estera that they got the parts

"Well it looks like we have two little stars amongst us" Kendall says looking at Katrina and Estera

"We got the part daddy?' Katrina asks with her eyes bright as the Christmas tree

"Yes sweetie you did' he tells her as he picks her up and twirls her around

**There you have it the new Mitchell's names and probably the candidates for the Knight twins.**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: More empathy belly action, and Katrina and Estera first day on the preschool power set, and they turn 4**


	25. crawling, braxton, engagements part 1

More empathy bellies, Aurora crawls Preschool power, Braxton hicks and engagements

**Aurora is six months old in this chapter**

It's been a month since Kendall, Logan and James have worn the empathy belly, and it was looking like Kendall and Logan were gonna win the bet.

"Katrina, Estera come on girls were gonna be late for your first day on set" Camille and Jo say from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming mommy' both of them say as they slide down the slide and into the living room

Katrina and Estera give Kendall and Logan a kiss good-bye before they head out to the right vehicles. To head to the preschool power set.

"Well Aurora how about we go into the kitchen to get you some juice" Kendall says getting up to stretch, and have Logan take the empathy belly off so he can carry Aurora

Aurora reaches her arms out for her daddy

"Today sweetie daddy gonna try to break you from the bottle, and give you a sippy cup instead" he says carrying her to the kitchen for her juice

"Here we go sweetie drink up, and afterwards daddy will put you down for your nap." He says handing her sippy cup full of apple juice

Aurora doesn't like the sippy cup at all, so she throws it on the floor

"Aurora Knight that is not how we behave' he says scolding her as he reaches down and picks up the sippy cup

"It's gonna take some time for her to get used to a sippy cup' Logan says sitting on the bar stool

"I know it will Logan I wish I didn't have to do it so soon" Kendall says with sadness in his voice

"Who told you to break her from the bottle?" Logan asks

"Dr. Nightglow she said at six months all babies should be broke from the bottle, or starting to get broke from it" Kendall says giving Aurora her juice

"Aurora will tell you when she doesn't want her bottle anymore. Until then she can enjoy her bottle" Logan says firmly

"You know what Logan I am going to take your advice, and let her have her bottle. I'm gonna break her when I'm good and ready" Kendall says letting Aurora have her bottle back

"What method would you use?" Logan asks wondering

"Each day I'm gonna let her pick out either the bottle or the sippy cup to drink her juice from" Kendall says happily

"That sounds like a smart move' Logan says getting off and heading for the bathroom

"Now you have your juice. It's time for nap" Kendall says carry Aurora upstairs to her room

(Preschool power set)

"Katrina stay close to me no taking off" Jo says sternly to her

"Yes mommy" Katrina says holding Jo hand tight

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first day of shooting of preschool power today we are going to learn the lines for the opening, and we will be handing out scripts to each child explaining what they will be doing. Then we will give them a day to look it over and practice it before we do a dry run. Then next week we start shooting on location at your homes' the director tells everyone

"Wow that's a lot for a three year old" Camille says shocked

"Yeah I don't know if Katrina can handle that" Jo says unsure

"With her aunt Camille she is sure to do well with Estera" Camille says as they walk into a choir room

(Back at the house)

"Logan can you help me put this back on?" Kendall asks after he put Aurora down

"Sure buddy" Logan says helping Kendall with his empathy belly

"What's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?" Logan asks

"Well I am going to go birthday shopping online for Katrina's birthday" Kendall says waddling downstairs

"I might go birthday shopping for Estera as well" Logan says following Kendall downstairs and to where the computers were located

(Two hours later)

"We're back" Camille s says walking into the house

"How did it go? Logan asks

"Estera didn't get a part" Camille says to Logan

"She must be heartbroken" Logan says apologetic

"She didn't want to get out of the car to come and face you" Camille says

"I'll go talk to her" Logan says heading outside

How did my ladybug do?" Kendall asks Katrina

"I got a part daddy" she says happily

"She gonna do something with Aurora" Jo says handing Kendall the script

"This should be interesting" Kendall says looking over the script

"Spoiler it involves food" Jo whispers to Kendall

"That should be interesting" Kendall says looking at Jo

Right on cue Aurora wakes up from her nap

"Okay I'm coming sweetheart" Kendall says getting up and heading for Aurora's room

When Kendall brings Aurora back down he sets her on the blanket, so Katrina can play with her while he looked over Katrina's script

"Logan did you go shopping for Estera birthday like I asked" Camille asks Logan

"Yes I even checked off things on her birthday list that she wanted" Logan says smiling

"Yes Jo I even went shopping for Katrina; Kendall says kissing her

"Good now we can go shopping for Lucette and Ashlynn" Jo says rubbing her bump

"Daddy look we're playing follow the leader' Katrina says as she follows Aurora who seems to be crawling

"Carlos quick go get the video camera' Kendall tells Carlos

Carlos runs and is back within minutes with the video camera

"Aurora look at daddy sweet girl" Kendall says as he videotapes her crawling around the house

She ends up stopping at Logan

"You probably know what that means" Logan says when he picks up Aurora

"Baby proofing the house" Kendall guesses

"Yup" Logan says as he tickles Aurora

(Two days later)

It was the day of Katrina's dry run and the whole house was buzzing with excitement

"Jo can I, take this off?" Kendall asks her

"Yes since the director is coming over you can take it off, but you have to put it back on" she says looking through the cabinets for what Katrina can feed Aurora

"Jo take it easy she will be fine I practiced with her a dozen times and she will do great" Camille says assuring her friend

"Yeah Jo you might go into labor if you keep worrying" Logan says

"Now that you mention it can you call Kendall down here" she says when she feels a contraction

"Kendall get your butt down here Jo is pain" James says calling upstairs to his friend

"What she's in labor already she's three months early" Kendall says frantically as he runs downstairs

"Yes she is. Take care of her we got Katrina and Aurora" Logan says helping Kendall out the door

After Kendall & Jo left the crew came are started setting up, and the make-up crew started doing Katrina's make-up

"Katrina look here" Carlos says taking a picture of her for Kendall

Katrina gives him a big smile

"Perfect' Carlos says backing off

After Katrina was done she was taken to the kitchen where Aurora was waiting in her high chair and Logan was waiting by where the baby food was.

"Okay Katrina when I say action I want you to walk over to Logan and pick out what baby food you want to feed your sister, and he will heat it up for you. Then when it is done he will put it in the baby bowl, and you can carry it to the high chair to feed your sister" the director says smiling

"Okay' she says smiling

"And action' the director calls

Katrina walks over to Logan and he lifts her up to pick the smashed bananas for Aurora. While they are being heated up Katrina plays with Aurora to keep her entertained while the bananas are being heated. After the bananas are warmed up she carries the bowl over to the high chair and begins to feed her sister

"Okay Aurora here comes the choo-choo train" Katrina says putting the right amount of baby food on the spoon and feeding her sister

Aurora accepts the bite

"Perfect' the director says getting up and going over to Aurora

The director likes it, and he will be back next week to do the real shoot

"Don't worry Katrina I taped it so daddy can see it" James says taping the video camera

"Thank you James' Katrina says hugging his leg

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: the second half of this chapter**


	26. Pre-k power, performing and engagements

**Preschool power, performing, and engagements part 2**

After the preschool power team left, Katrina finished feeding Aurora her bananas. While Logan called Kendall to see how Jo was doing.

"Hey Kendall just calling to see how's Jo doing" Logan says putting the call on speaker phone

"Right now we're in a room and she has an I.V in her, and is hooked up to monitors to monitor her heart rate and the twin's heart rate

"Are they coming daddy?" Katrina asks

"No sweetie your sisters are not coming today, and if they did you will not be able to see them" Kendall says over the phone

"Oh nartz" she says getting off the stool and going to play with Estera and Sicily

"She seems mad' Kendall says on the phone

"She's three Kendall. She couldn't understand why you had to leave before her dry run" Camille says

"I might make it up to her by taking her and Aurora out for ice cream later" he says to Logan

"Right now just take care of Jo and makes sure she alright. Before checking, on Katrina, & Aurora. Right now Katrina is upstairs playing with Estera and Sicily, and Aurora is being looked after by James and Carlos" Logan says to Kendall

"Okay I'll keep everyone posted on her condition. Right now the doctor hasn't been in to see her, so she at one centimeter right now." Kendall says with a worried sound in his voice

"Keep her relax until the doctor comes in, and when he does he will put her on something to stop those contractions" Camille says

"I better get back to her' Kendall says when he hears Jo scream in pain

"Later dude' Logan, James and Carlos says together

After they get off the phone with Kendall Aurora gets fussy again

"What's wrong sweetie you cutting another tooth?" Logan asks picking her up

"I believe she is I see a front one coming up" Camille says when she sees a white thing sticking out of the bottom of Aurora's mouth

"Its okay sweetie Logan will get you your teething ring' Logan says going to the freezer and getting a teething ring for her

Soon after the phone rings

"Hey Gustavo" James says picking

"How's my dogs?" Gustavo asks

"Well Jo in the hospital and Kendall is with her, Logan is with Aurora, and me and Carlos are just chillin on the couch

"Well you dogs are going to be performing this Saturday night in San Diego" Gustavo says to James

"That's great what time and what place?" James asks

"I'll tell you all the details when I come over later this afternoon" Gustavo says before he hangs up

"Later" James says when Gustavo hangs up

"It sounds like we have a gig this weekend" Logan says as he rubs Aurora back

"Yeah that's not far away we got to decide what songs we are going to do" Carlos says

"Most importantly will Kendall be able to make it?" James asks

"I heard you guys talking about daddy" Katrina says when she and Estera and Sicily come down for lunch

"Yes Katrina we are" James says happily as he lifts Sicily into her seat

"If daddy can't can I?" she asks

"It will be risky decision if your mommy ain't out of the hospital you can take daddy place" Logan says touching her on nose

"Can I perform to daddy?" Estera asks Logan

"Me too can I perform as well?" Sicily asks

"Conference" Logan calls as they head to the studio to talk it over

"I hope daddy let's me perform with him" Estera says as she eats her lunch

"Don't worry sweetie he will. The reason Katrina asked is that her daddy might have to stay with her mommy for a while" Camille says serving Sicily her lunch

"Our decision is…" Carlos tells the girls

"You guys can perform with us this Saturday" James says

When the girls hear that they cheer

"Can Aurora be on stage with us?" Katrina asks

"We'll see what your daddy says" Logan tells her as he goes tells Kendall about the gig

"Camille get off the phone I got to call Kendall, and tell him about our gig on Saturday" Logan says coming into the kitchen

"Hand on Logan I'm on the phone with the preschool power people" she says as she goes back to the phone call

"I guess the director loved you and your sister so much he wants to come back and shoot it this week" he says giving Aurora kisses

"Well the episode that Katrina is going to be in the shooting day got changed. To the day after tomorrow" Camille says biting her lip

"The day after tomorrow we don't know if Jo is going to be released that fast. The doctor might keep her in for a few days to monitor her" Logan says freaking out

"Logan don't worry after lunch I will tell her then we will practice a little bit before nap time. Then we will practice tonight before dinner, and we will practice at snack time as well" Camille says smiling

"I knew you're having my babies for a reason' he say kissing her

Since Aurora wasn't sleepy Logan decided to take her out for some air.

"There we go all buckled in" Logan says after he safely secures Aurora to her car seat before driving to the jewelry store

Logan got the stroller out and pushed Aurora inside.

"Hello sir may I help you?" the jeweler asks Logan

"Yes I'm here to look at engagements ring and maybe some charm bracelets" Logan says to the jeweler

"The engagements ring are right down here I can show you some" the jeweler says showing Logan the engagements rings

"Hi Kendall what are you doing here?" Logan says when he sees his friend

"Picking out an engagement ring for Jo since she's sleeping now" Kendall says looking at rings

"Me too I might get Katrina and Estera a charm bracelet for their birthday" Logan says browsing engagement rings

"Katrina would love that" Kendall says as he looks at rings

"Yeah she asked if she could take your place if Jo not released by Saturday" Logan says to Kendall

"What's Saturday?" Kendall asks

"Gustavo has us performing in San Diego" Logan says as he continues to look at rings

"Saturday good grief Dr. Hunnicutt says Jo won't be allowed to leave the hospital for at least a week" Kendall says in shock

"Why a week?" Logan says as he looks at ring that he might want for Camille

"The medicine to stop the contractions is pretty strong that he gave her" he says settling on a ring for Jo

"I hope she feels better, and what do you think about this for Camille?" Logan asks

"That's look perfect for her" Kendall says

"It has three diamonds" Logan says

"Jo's will have four diamonds" Kendall says

"Gonna get it engraved?" Logan asks

"Yes I am going to put our favorite saying in" Kendall says as he tells the jeweler

Logan gets Camille's engrave as well before he head to look at charm bracelets. Once Logan pays for everything he gives Aurora to Kendall who seemed to wanted her daddy

"You wanna come with me sweetie?" he asks lifting Aurora out of the stroller

"I guess she misses you" Logan says folding up the stroller

"Yeah she does' Kendall says buckling Aurora in and heading for the hospital

(Two days later)

"Katrina it's time to get up today is the day you do your episode" Logan says waking her up early

Katrina slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets ready a little bit

"Aurora time to wake up" James says gently tapping her awake

Aurora is still sleeping when James changes her

Katrina comes out of the bedrooms half sleepy half awake

"Morning sleepyhead; ready for your big day?" James asks her as he carries Aurora downstairs

She nods

"Before you shoot you can eat breakfast then you play a little bit before the crew arrives" James says as he holds Aurora who was sleeping

"Where's daddy?" she asks

"Mommy is still in the hospital yet during the night the contractions started back up, so she on something stronger" Logan says

After breakfast she played a little bit while the crew got set up in the kitchen. When they were done she went to hair and make-up

"Morning Logie" Camille says with a yawn

"Morning' he says kissing her

"Is Aurora awake?" Camille asks

"She just woke up a little bit ago, right now James is giving her a bottle to tie her over until we start shooting" Logan says giving Camille her morning tea

Once everything was ready Camille and James sat on the couch that faced the kitchen, so they could see Katrina do her scene perfectly. After she was done she crashed on the couch

"I'm gonna let her sleep" James says covering Katrina up and kissing her

(Saturday comes)

"Are we ready our first road trip?" Carlos asks the group

Everyone cheers

"Okay let's board the bus and go to San Diego" James says as everyone gets on

The little girls were in the media room watching a movie. Logan was playing with Aurora. Camille was resting. James was back with the girl's; Carlos was texting Kendall to see what's going on with Jo. The group arrives in San Diego three hours later at the venue. Getting off the bus James had Sicily and Aurora, Logan had Estera and Katrina

"Girls behave while we do sound check" Carlos tells them as he James and Logan head off for sound check

"Okay daddy" Estera and Sicily say together

(Back in L.A)

"I hope this medicine works, and the girls stay inside a little longer" Jo says rubbing her bump

"Me too sweetie" he says kissing her as they hug

"Are you disappointed you can't perform with the guys?" she asks him

"A little, but your health and the safety of our girls come first that's my priority" he says firmly

"Go I'll be fine I am getting the best care" she says

"Okay I'll go, but before I do. Jo Taylor ever since the first day I met you I knew you were the one for me, so will you marry me?" he asks getting down on one knee

"Yes Kendall Knight I'll marry you' she says kissing him before he leaves

(San Diego)

"Girls you ready to go on?" Carlos asks them

"The three princesses are ready" they says adjusting their crowns

The group does _I love to dance_ with Logan and Estera and James and Sicily doing the flips After the group performed Big time rush did some numbers before bringing the girls back out

"Now everyone you probably didn't guess that the princesses were daughters of three of our band members" Carlos tells the crowd

The crowd mumbles to themselves

"So without further the members of the three princesses'" Carlos says before turning the mic over to James to introduce the first member of the group

"Introducing Sicily Diamond" James says as Sicily comes out and together they do a flip

"Estera Mitchell" Logan says when Estera comes out and they do a flip together

"And last my daughter Katrina Knight" Kendall says as both him and Katrina come onstage at the same time

"You probably don't know this yet, but there is another little girl that is amongst these three, but she doesn't talk yet" Carlos says

"So introducing for the first time Aurora Worldwide Knight" James says when Kendall brings Aurora out to the stage

When the crowd sees Aurora they go awwwwwwwwwwww

"Our last song we are going to is to these four sweet girls and two special women. Camille could you come out please" Logan calls to her

Camille comes out and waves to the crowd

Sicily sat next to James. Sicily and Camille were between Logan. Kendall was between Katrina and Aurora.

"There one more we have to bring up" Kendall says signing to the video person to activate the video screen

"Introducing my fiancée Jo" Kendall says when Jo is on the screen

"Hi Kendall' she says waving to the crowd

The boys sing worldwide, and at the end of that song. Logan gets down on one knee

"Camille since the day you came into my life I knew you were the one for me, and you are already a great mom to Estera and will make a great one to Emerson and Emilynn when they arrive, and you will make a great wife, so Camille will you marry me?" he asks her showing her the ring

"Yes Logan I will marry you" she says slipping the ring on

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Katrina and Estera's birthday and one or more of the boys will cave**


	27. Camille, birthday, and cave

**Camille has a false alarm, Katrina & Estera turn 4 and one or more of them cave**

While Jo was in the hospital Camille have been conferencing with her for the girls birthday that was coming up soon

"I'm thinking for the carnival party Kendall can grill hot dogs on the grill, and James and Logan can help with some of the games" Jo says from her bed

"That sounds fabulous and we can get some of the parents who come to the party to help with the rest of the games" Camille says getting up when she is hit with a pain

"You okay Camille?" Jo asks her

"No I suddenly got hit with a pain" she says with a pain look in her eyes

"I'll page a nurse and you call Logan and tell him to get his butt to the hospital" Jo says pushing the call light button

(At the house)

"I don't know how much longer I can wear this thing" James says coming down the stairs

"I know the feeling wearing this has affected my flips big time" Logan says rubbing his back

"Logan phone for you" Kendall says bringing the phone to him

"Thanks Kendall. Hello" Logan says when he gets the phone

"Logan honey can you come to the hospital cause I might be in labor with Emerson and Emilynn" Camille says on the phone

"What now. We haven't practice the hospital drill, I haven't finish the nursery yet, we still got to go shopping for the car seats, baby clothes, bibs, bottles, everything" Logan says frantically to Camille

"Logan just calm down I'm sure James, Carlos can take care of that they can bring Estera along to pick out what she wants for her sisters" Camille says

"Okay I'll come" he says hanging up the phone

"Estera sweetie can you come down please" Logan says calling upstairs to his daughter

"Coming daddy' she says sliding down the slide

"I got to go to the hospital and be with mommy cause right now she is having some pains. I want you to be a good girl and be on your best behavior while I'm gone, and listen to James and Carlos when you go shopping for your sisters that are coming soon" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy' she says smiling

"I'll have Katrina go with you, so the shopping for our girls can be done while I take Aurora to get everything for the carnival party" Kendall says

"Okay that sounds like a plan, so if Jo and Camille have the girls sooner everything can be ready" James says

"Katrina can you, come down here please?" Kendall calls up to her

"Yes daddy" she says sliding down the slide

"Daddy gonna take Aurora with him to go get everything for your party, and you are going with Uncle James and Uncle Carlos to go get everything for your sisters" Kendall tells her

Once everyone was situated in the proper cars they left for their destinations. Since Kendall was going to the home improvement store he just dropped Katrina off in front once Carlos and James found parking spots and were by the entrance to the baby store

"Katrina you can push the cart for your sisters, Estera you can do the same. While me and Carlos push the carts they will hold the car seats, and the strollers, and the beddings for the cribs" James says as him and Sicily goes with Katrina and Estera goes with Carlos

Since both Katrina and Estera wanted to shop together for their new siblings they took turns where they wanted to go in the store. In the middle of the shopping adventure Kendall and Logan come to help out since the girls were getting tired

"Estera look at that cart it's has some great stuff for your sisters" Logan says approaching the cart that his daughter was pushing

"Thank you daddy' she says with a yawn

"I love your color scheme Katrina" Kendall says looking into Katrina's cart that has everything purple

"Yeah so you and mommy can tell the difference between yours and Logan's" she says with a yawn

"How about we put you two in the cart, so you guys can rest" Logan says lifting Estera into the cart

Kendall sticks with the purple theme, and Logan sticks with the pink theme as they finished their trip, and paid for everything

While James was helping Kendall he told him about the car seats and the stroller that Katrina picked out

"Kendall you will flip when you see the car seats" James says as he open them and puts them in the car

"Katrina really outdid herself" he says when he sees the two purple camo guitar car seats

"Yeah wait till you see the crib bedding and the stroller" James says loading the stroller in

"James wait till you see Emerson's and Emilynn's car seats' Logan calls

"I know I saw them when Estera picked them out" James calls back

What car seats did Estera pick out?" Kendall asks

"The pink camo one's" James says with a chuckle

When the group got home Carlos carried a sleeping Katrina upstairs, While James carried Sicily, Logan carried Estera, and Kendall had Aurora up to their bedrooms to sleep while they brought everything in from the vehicles

"Me and James are going to get a jump start on the games booth's for the party" Carlos says as he and James head to the backyard to get started

"Later" Kendall and Logan says as they get started on the strollers

"Man Kendall your stroller is sick" Logan says to him after Kendall has his put together

"I know right, and yours is off the hook" Kendall says when he sees Logan's

"Together we are going to be the coolest dads on the block with these things" Logan says as he practice pushing his around the house

"Now to put away the girl clothes" Kendall says with a groan as he gets up and carries the many bags of baby girl clothes upstairs

After Kendall and Logan have the clothes put away they head out to help Carlos and James

(Five days later)

"Happy Birthday Katrina" Kendall says when she slides down the slide

"Thank you daddy" she says happily as she heads to the table for her birthday breakfast

That morning James made the girls a special breakfast buffet that had anything they wanted, and after breakfast they went upstairs to get ready for their carnival party

"Our guest: here yet daddy?" Estera asks coming down the slide

"No sweetie, but they should be coming soon" he says

Ten minutes have passed before the first guest arrived. One by each guest arrived with their parent. As each guest arrived Katrina and Estera took each guest to the backyard where the carnival was, everyone enjoyed playing the carnival games like balloon darts, a throwing game, fishing and many more games. The class even enjoyed the cotton candy James made, and the balloon animals that Logan tried to make.

"Daddy can we; go in the bounce house?" Katrina asks Kendall who making cooking the hot dogs

"Sure once Carlos has it blown up all your friends can bounce" he says smiling

"Yea' she says going back to playing games with her friends

"Katrina maybe you could take your sister to go play some games." He calls to her

"Okay come on Aurora" she says helping her sister walk towards a game

Carlos had the bounce house ready in no time, and once everyone saw it they headed to go bounce and have fun until the hot dogs were done. The parents wanted them to wait until their food digest, so they could bounce some more. For entertainment Jo got a magician to perform, but the magician didn't show up, so the boys performed some kid friendly songs for the crowd until it was time for cake.

"Okay everyone Katrina and Estera are going to open presents" Logan calls to everyone who went in the bounce to bounce some more

Katrina and Estera got some pool toys, regular toys, a doll, and some doll clothes for the dolls

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you" James and Carlos sung as they brought out the big cake for the girls

Everyone joined in singing happy birthday to the girls, and once Katrina and Estera blew the candle out both Kendall and Logan cut and distributed pieces to everyone. Once everyone was done eating the parents thanked Kendall and Logan for inviting them out. The head room mother Julianne told them they should host the end of the year party at their house.

"Look at them asleep like angels" Logan says when he sees all three girls asleep in the front room

"Yeah I am going to go sign Jo out for the family party tonight" Kendall says grabbing the keys to Jo car and heading for the hospital

"I might get Camille as well it will do her good to get out of the hospital" Logan says following him out the door

Once Jo and Camille came home they directed the boys how they wanted the princess party set up. After they cleaned up the backyard from the carnival party

"I think I might head upstairs to see Emilynn and Emerson's bedroom" Camille says getting up from the chair and going upstairs

"I might check out Ashlynn's and Lavender's room" Jo says getting up and following Camille

"I can't wait till I see what clothes Estera picked out" Camille says with a smile

"I can't wait to see the wardrobe Katrina picked out" Jo says following behind her

The boys had the backyard cleaned up in a matter of minutes. Before they decorated the family room. After the girls woke up the group boarded the bus and headed out to dinner. When they came home they had the family party which Katrina and Estera got more pool toys, a dollhouse, a kitchenette, two bracelets from Logan, James got them t-shirts with their names on them, Kendall gave them a Barbie bed spread, Carlos two pink Spanish hats.. After they had cake and Kendall and Logan took Jo and Camille back to the hospitals while James and Carlos gave the girls their bath

(Two weeks later)

"I don't know how much longer I can wear this" James says coming down the stairs arching his back

"Wearing this is affecting my flips" Logan says in the making lunch

"You two are going to cave" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Yup" James and Logan say together taking off their empathy belly and rubbing their back

"I believe Camille won the bet" Carlos says calling the hospital

"She won she got the daisy and Minnie nursery that she wanted" Logan says with a relief

"You ain't taking yours off?" James asks Kendall

"Nope not until I can't stand it anymore completely" Kendall says

(A week later)

"Okay that it I can't stand it anymore" Kendall says taking his off

"I won the bet I guess our girls nursery will have the safari theme" Jo says victorious

"Yes sweetie you win" he says kissing her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Marriage and Lamaze **


	28. Marriage and Lamaze

**Marriage & Lamaze**

**Okay towards the end to my readers who are gleeks i put my favorite glee couple in the Lamaze class with the quartet**

Jo & Camille were released from the hospital a week later. When they were released they were on bed rest.

'Logie i want to be married before the girls get here' Camille says rubbing her bump

'Okay we're get married' he says wrapping his arm around her big bump that had the girls

(Kendall's room)

'I'm thinking of getting married before i go into labor again and maybe we can have a real ceremony after i have the girls' Jo says snuggling up to Kendall

'If that's what you want that what we'll do' he says kissing her

(The girl's room)

All three girls were asleep like angels until Katrina and Estera woke up to use the bathroom and when they came back they saw Sicily going into shock

"Katrina go wake up James while i try to get Sicily to calm down" Estera says as Katrina starts running towards James room

When James hears that Sicily is shaking in her bed he immediately runs into the girl's bedroom

"Sicily sweetie it's me daddy' he tells her as he kneels by her bedside

Sicily just continues to shake as James carries her out to the car to take her to the hospital.

"I don't feel comfortable in here tonight" Katrina says to Estera

"I don't either I'm going to sleep with my daddy" Estera says grabbing her doll and going to Logan's and Camille's room

"Me too" Katrina says grabbing her teddy and going to Kendall's and Jo's room

(Logan & Camille's room)

"Daddy can i sleep with you and mommy" Estera says coming into bedroom

"Sure sweetie plenty of room" he says getting up and going to pick her up and put her in the big bed with him and Camille

"Estera why do you want to sleep in here?" Camille asks

"Sicily started to shake really bad" Estera says hugging her doll

"Oh its okay you can sleep with us for one night and tomorrow you sleep in your own bed got it" Logan says to her

'You got it dude" she says to him

"Night Emerson and Emilynn I love you" she says kissing Camille bump

"Ah that was sweet Estera" Camille says lying back down

Soon all three Mitchell's were sound asleep

(Kendall's and Jo's room)

"Daddy can I sleep with you?' Katrina asks making her way into her daddy and mommy's bedroom

There wasn't an answer, so Katrina went to Uncle Logan's room to sleep with Estera

"Uncle Logan can i sleep with you?" Katrina says coming into the room

"Sure Katrina I'll put you in with Estera" Logan says picking Katrina up and putting her in bed

"Night Uncle Logan I love you" Katrina says shutting her eyes

"Night Trina love you too" he says closing his eyes hopefully for the last time that night

(The next morning)

"Morning James" Camille says coming down the stairs to start breakfast

"Morning" James says depressed

"What's wrong James?" Camille asks

"Well last night Sicily went into shock, so I took her to the hospital and got her checked out to find out what was wrong with her and I found out she has a really bad allergy " James says drinking coffee

"Oh i hope she feels better' Camille says making breakfast for everyone

"I hope so too" James says going to get dress

After Logan took Estera and Katrina to preschool. He came home to help Camille with ordering the home birth equipment they wanted to use for the birth of the twins.

"Jo shouldn't we sign up for Lamaze soon?" Kendall asks as he gets Aurora ready

"Yeah we should plus I'm thinking of having a home birth like Camille" Jo says rubbing her bump

"If that what you want to do that's what we'll do" he says kissing her

"Yeah that's what I want to do" she says kissing him back

(Later that afternoon)

"Yes Logan, Kendall you wanted to see us?" James asks coming down the stairs

"The reason we called you down is we want to ask you if you two would be our best men at our wedding next weekend' Logan asks James and Carlos

"I would love to be the one of them" James says smiling

"Count me in" Carlos says

"Now to ask the girls if they will be maids of honor and bridesmaids at our wedding" Kendall says

"Aurora will be the perfect flower girl" Logan says to Kendall

"I know she will be" Kendall says with a smile

When the girls came home from preschool later that afternoon Kendall and Logan asked them if they would like to be in the wedding the following weekend. The two of them said yes

(The following weekend)

Logan and Kendall were both extremely nervous as they pulled up to city hall with their girlfriends and their kids

"Calm down you two everything will be fine" James says as him and Sicily walks up with Kendall and Logan

Kendall and Jo got married first and then Logan and Camille got hitched.

(Wednesday night)

"Camille come on were going to be late for our first class" Logan calls from the bottom of the stairs

"Okay I'm coming" she says coming down putting her earring in

"Where's Jo at?" Kendall asks Camille

"She'll be along" Camille says as she grabs her pillows from Logan

"Okay let's get this Lamaze train on the road" Jo says coming down

(The hospital)

Jo and Camille go find a spot while Logan and Kendall went to get the mats

"Is this spot taken?" a blonde hair women asks Jo and Camille

"No not at all" Camille says to the women by the way

"Name Dianna by the way" she says introducing herself to the ladies

"Jo Knight' Jo says introducing herself

"Camille Mitchell" Camille says smiling

"Nice to meet you" Dianna says sitting on the mat her husband Kevin brought for her

Soon Jo and Camille took their seat on the mat that Kendall and Logan brought for them

"Hello everyone and welcome to Lamaze tonight we will go around the room introducing ourselves and saying if this is their first class and how many other children you have" one of the nurses says introducing herself to the class

"I guess we'll go first" Dianna says from her spot

"Okay" the nurse says smiling

"Well we're the McHale's and this will be our third child we have two four old twins at home, and we are having a little girl name Everly" Kevin says to the class

"We'll go next well were the Mitchell's and we will be having twins who will be named Emilynn and Emerson" Camille says looking at Jo

"Well we're the Knight and we have a four year old and a seven month old at home and us two are expecting twins as well who will be name Ashlynn and Lavender" Jo says quickly

Once everyone was introduced the class did some deep breathing exercises that will be used during the labor process

"I think our girls are in your girl's preschool class" Dianna says to Jo and Camille

"What are your girl's names?" Camille asks

"Victoria and Isabella" Dianna says as she lets out a breath

"Oh I wonder why Katrina hasn't mentioned anything." Jo asks

"I don't know we'll ask her later if she has a Victoria and Isabella in her class." Kendall says

After the breathing exercises they watched a video on the miracle of life

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The births**


	29. The birth

**Emilynn, Emerson, Ashlynn and Lavender arrive**

It was a month after the Lamaze class and Jo's and Camille's due date came and went and the girls still didn't arrive, and one morning while the boys were at preschool teaching both Camille and Jo were hit with a contraction.

"Sweetie when you get this message call me back" Jo and Camille says setting their phones on the island to wait for a ring

"Logan get your sweet butt home cause I am in labor, and tell Kendall the same thing cause Jo is in labor too" Camille says when Logan calls her back

"Okay sweetie I am on my way Kendall come on our wives are in labor. James Carlos hold down the fort while were gone" Logan says grabbing his keys and heading out to his car to drive home

"Since our contractions are several minutes apart you want to go play with Aurora in the upstairs playroom?" Jo asks Camille

"Sure' Camille says as they head upstairs to the playroom

"Hey baby girl" Jo says coming into the upstairs playroom

"Mama" she says happily reaching her arms out for her

"Oh my gosh Camille Aurora said her first word" Jo says going over to the seven month old

"Aurora who is this?" Camille asks her

"Mama Mama" she says happily

Jo and Camille play with Aurora between contractions until Logan and Kendall come home

"Pudding cup where are you" Kendall asks running up the stairs

"In the playroom darling" she says when she is hit with another contraction

"How far apart are your contractions?" he asks her taking Aurora from her

"Nine minutes apart and they last for a minute" she says

"I guess that gives me time to get the birthing tub ready" he says getting up to blow up the birthing tub that's downstairs in the spare room

"How about you Camille?" Logan asks her

"Mine are eight minutes apart" she says when she is hit with another contraction

"I better get moving setting yours up" he says following Kendall

"You know what Aurora today you are going to be a big sister soon" Jo says holding her

Aurora looks at her with her big green eyes

"Your sisters are ready to meet you' Jo says rocking Aurora in her arms

Jo and Camille hang out with Aurora until Kendall and Logan have the birthing tubs ready

"Okay sweetie the tub all ready" Kendall says coming to get Aurora

"Thanks babe" she says as her and Camille head downstairs

Before they headed down Camille had to make a pit stop at the bathroom

"Camille you okay?" Jo asks her

"Yeah my water just broke that's all she says when she is hit with another contraction

Once the girls were in the tub Kendall and Logan didn't leave their side for a minute

"Kendall I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?" Jo asks him

"Sure what would you like?" he asks her

"A pot roast, a salad, rolls and whatever desert we have in the fridge" she says

"That might take a while" he says with a chuckle

"We have time" she says as he heads into the kitchen

"That sounds delicious Jo I might join you so I can build up my strength for these two" Camille says before another contraction hits

On cue Logan hears Aurora cry

"I'll be back' he says kissing Camille and going to get Aurora

"I'll be back' he says kissing Camille and going to get Aurora

"You hungry too Aurora?" Logan asks when he sees her behind the rails

"I guess she is if you bring her down I'll make her something to eat too" Kendall says putting the pot roast in the oven

"Okay" Logan says going to get Aurora

"Hello baby girl" Kendall says to her when Logan sets her in the highchair

"Dada Dada" she says happily clapping her

"Camille said that she called Jo mama earlier" Logan says fixing the salad

"That's two words in one day I am so proud of you Aurora" Kendall says giving her kisses

"Soon she'll be toddling around the house and we can't take her eyes off her for one minute" Logan says putting the rolls in

"I know she growing up so fast it's seemed only yesterday I got her" Kendall says feeding Aurora her baby food

"Hey guys is our food ready?" Camille asks coming from where her and Jo were

"Yes it is my muffin loaf" Logan says helping Camille who was in the middle of a contraction

"Mama" Aurora says happily when she sees Jo

"Hey sweetie" Kendall says kissing her

"Hey" she says sitting down to her salad

"How we doing?" he asks her

"So far the contractions are seven minutes apart" she says sitting down to eat

"Did my sisters come yet?" Katrina asks running into the house

"No not yet" Kendall says when the phone rings and James answers it

"Come on lightening let's go play" Katrina says grabbing ball to throw for him in the backyard

Estera and Sicily follow Katrina out to the backyard

"Why you guys home so early?" Logan asks Carlos

"A pipe burst in the bathroom so the school is closed for three days" Carlos says going to the computer to do something

"James who was that on the phone?" Kendall asks while he clans Aurora

"That was Gustavo and guess what we have a gig tonight" James says grabbing a bottled water from the fridge

"What tonight me and Kendall can't cause our wives are in labor" Logan says yelling

"Maybe Estera and Katrina can take your places" James suggest

"It's a tricky move our fans expect to see all four of us instead of two of us and our daughters" Kendall says

"I'll call Gustavo and explain the situation" James says calling Gustavo really quick

After the girls finished their meal they went to lie down for a while so they had their strength for the delivery.

"Bad news we have to perform tonight no matter what" James says

"I'm going to send Katrina in my place" Kendall says cleaning up Aurora's high chair

"Estera taking my place" Logan says going to the backyard to get the girls

"I'm calling Gustavo to tell him we are sending in replacements" James says calling Gustavo

(Two hours later)

Camille and Jo have been in labor for six hours and they were in so much pain and ready to have the girl out

"Estera I want you to be a good girl and listen to Uncle James and Carlos while daddy stays home with mommy" Logan tells he tells her

"Okay" she says smiling as she heads out to the big time bus

Kendall tells the same thing to Katrina before they all leave for the venue. After the group leaves Kendall and Logan go back to attending to Camille and Jo

"Logie it hurts" Camille says when she in the middle of a contraction

"I know soon we will have Emilynn and Emerson in our arms" Logan says comforting her through a contraction

"Kendall it hurts" Jo says when she is hit with a contraction

"I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" he says comforting her

"Logie I feel I have to push" Camille says in pain

"Okay I'll take you to the birthing tub and we can welcome our little girls into the world" he says helping her to the room

"I know darling you want the girls out too but we have to wait until the contractions are closer then we can move to the birthing tub" Kendall says rocking Jo who was in the middle of a strong contraction

(Birthing tub room)

"Logie can you get in the tub with me?" Camille asks

"Sure let me go into the bathroom and get into my trunks and I'll hop into the water with you" he says giving her a quick kiss

Logan kept his promise and was out of the bathroom before Camille started pushing

"Logie can I push cause I feel pressure?" Camille asks

"If you're ready to be a mommy then I'm right here by your side" he says offering his had to squeeze

"I'm ready" she says as she begins to push

While Camille pushes Logan counts to her. After fifteen minutes of pushing Logan and Camille could see the top of their first daughter head

"Hang on Camille don't push okay it looks like Emerson has her cord wrapped around her neck" Logan says as he moves to take care of the cord

Once the cord was taken care of Camille went back to pushing Emerson out

"One last push Camille and we will have little Emerson Kilee" Logan says as he holds onto Emerson's shoulders

With that last push Logan caught Emerson and placed her on Camille's chest

"Hey there sweetie I'm your mommy" Camille says when she sees Emerson for the first time

"And I'm your daddy" Logan says when he sees his daughter for the first time

(In the living room)

"Kendall I can't take it anymore I have to push" Jo says when another contraction hits

"Well it looks like little Ashlynn Knight wants to make her entrance" Kendall says helping Jo to the birthing tub

While Jo got in Kendall changed into his swim trunks and got in the tub with her

"Camille I think Emerson looks like you" Logan says when he holds her for the first time

"She does have your little nose and smile" Camille says as she rocks Emerson in her arms trying to calm her cries

"All we got to do is wait for Emilynn to make her appearance" Logan says rubbing where Emilynn was

"Yeah we do right now I just want to enjoy having Emerson right now" Camille says looking down at their little girl who started looking for food

"Camille do you want to get out so you can feed her?" Logan asks her

"Yes I think I will" she says holding onto Logan for support as she gets out of the tub and heads over to the rocking chair to feed Emerson who was already wrapped in a light pink blanket

"How much does she weigh?" Kendall asks as he helps Jo with the delivery of Ashlynn

"She's seven pounds 2 ounces" Logan says happily

"Kendall something doesn't feel right" Jo says between pushes

"By the looks of it Jo little Ashlynn is coming out feet first" Logan says getting in to help out

"I'm going to call Dr. Hunnicutt" Kendall says grabbing his phone from a stand

After Kendall gets off the phone with Dr. Hunnicutt he goes back to helping Jo.

"What did the doctor say?" Logan asks

"He said that once Ashlynn was delivered to bring Jo to the hospital to see if Lily is breeched as well" Kendall says

"Wait I thought you guys were naming her Lavender" Camille says as she feeds Emerson

"I decided to change it" Jo says as she continues to push

"Logie to be on the safe side I might go to the hospital as well to see about little Emilynn" Camille says as she burps Emerson

"I think that will be best just in case she is in trouble too" he says taking Emerson up to her room to get her outfit on

"Daddy am I a big sister?" Estera asks running into the house at full speed

"Yes Estera say hello to your sister Emerson Kilee Mitchell" Logan says showing Estera one of her sisters

"Hi Emerson I'm your big sister Estera" Estera says giving her sister a kiss on the forehead

"Estera would you like to pick out an outfit for your sister?" Logan asks her

"Yes' she says happily running up at the stairs at full speed

Once Logan got Emerson dressed he ran back down to help Jo deliver Ashlynn

(Birthing tub room)

"Jo keep going you are doing so good" Kendall says encouraging her

"I hate you right now Kendall Knight" she says as she pushes

"Okay Jo as far as I can see she is moving little by little" Logan says getting in the tub

Jo kept telling Kendall she hated him and pushing Ashlynn out and into the world. With the last big push Ashlynn slid out to Logan hands

"Here she is guys here's your little girl" Logan says placing Ashlynn on Camille's chest

"Hey there sweetie I'm your mommy" Jo says comforting Ashlynn

"I'm your daddy" Kendall says shedding a tear

"I'm your big sister Katrina" Katrina says running into the room to see her new sister that just arrived

"What do you think of your new sister Katrina" Kendall asks her

She shrugs her shoulders

"She may not look pretty now wait till she is cleaned up" Logan says to her

"Can I pick out her outfit to wear to the hospital" she asks

"That be great sweetie" Jo says getting out to go change into her hospital gown to wear to the hospital

"I'll help you Katrina" Logan says helping Katrina carry Ashlynn upstairs to get a diaper and outfit on

Once Ashlynn was ready both Kendall and Logan helped their wives to the car & once they were in the car they buckled their new daughters in and set off for the hospital with James driving the big time bus.

(At the hospital)

"Man it must be a full moon" Kendall says as he wheels Jo in

"Yeah it looks like all the pregnant women here must have went into labor all at once" Logan says registering Camille & Emerson

Both Camille and Jo were put into the same labor and delivery room to deliver the other girls

"Logie where are you?" Camille asks when she is hit with a contraction

"I'm right here muffin loaf" he says holding her hand through the contraction

"Kendall where are you?" Jo yells

"Right here" he says coming back into the room

"I'm having a contraction" she says when she feels it

"You can squeeze" he says offering her his hand

"Where's Emerson?" Camille asks

"Since the nursery is full she is out there with her big sister" Kendall says massaging Jo back

"She out there with Estera" Logan says shock

"James & Carlos is out there too" Kendall says assuring his friend

"Thank goodness" Logan says relaxing Camille

Since it was going to be awhile before Emilynn and London arrive Logan and Kendall told James and Carlos to bring the girls back tomorrow, and James says he brought the camper instead so the girls could camp here in the parking garage.

"Daddy we can't sleep now were too excited" Katrina and Estera says bouncing up and down

"Okay be good for Uncle James and Carlos okay' Kendall and Logan tell their girls

"Okay daddy" Katrina and Estera say together

When Kendall and Logan got back they saw both Camille and Jo were sound asleep, so they decided to get some sleep as well

(Five hours later)

Jo and Camille agreed to get an epidural for the second delivery so they are not in too much pain. Before they got an epidural they made sure that Emilynn and London were head down

"Jo I hate to say it looks like London is laying sideways in the birth canal, so it looks like you are having a C-section" Dr. Hunnicutt says checking Jo

"Kendall I'm scared" Jo says with a worry look in her eyes

"She's coming right out" he says assuring her as Jo is taken to wait in the O.R

"Camille it looks like Emilynn is in good position for delivery, so after I leave the anesthesiologist will come in and give you that epidural" Dr. Hunnicutt says getting up to leave

Once Camille had the epidural she was able to relax and see her two daughters before the third one came

"Mommy Emerson hungry" Estera says coming in with Emerson in the doll stroller

"Thank you Estera" Camille says when Logan takes Emerson out and hands her to Camille

"Estera why don't we go to the gift shop and pick you out a cool big sister shirt" Logan says leading Estera out of the room

"Okay daddy" she says smiling

While he was at it he got Katrina and Aurora and took them down to pick out something that says big sister on it, and Emerson and Ashlynn a shirt that says twin 1 or something like that

(Two hours later)

"Okay Camille you're fully dialated it's time to push" Dr. Hunnicutt says taking a seat at the other end of the bed

"I'm right here Cam" Logan says offering her his hand to squeeze

After five pushes Emilynn head was out

"We're nearly there Camille' Dr. Hunnicutt says as he cleans Emilynn heads and cleans out her lungs

Camille continues to squeeze the living daylight out of Logan's hand until they heard Emilynn

"Would you like to do the cord?" Dr. Hunnicutt

"Yes" Logan says cutting Emilynn's cord

"Hi there Emilynn I'm your mommy" Camille says when she sees Emilynn for the first time

"I'm your daddy" Logan says

"Logan she looks like you" Camille says with a chuckle

'Yeah she does" Logan says with a chuckle

Thirty minutes later Jo deliver London Knight. Once both Jo and Camille were cleaned up and put in a room Estera and Katrina couldn't wait to see their new sisters

"Estera says hello to Emerson and Emilynn Mitchell your new sisters" Camille says to Estera who came in the room

"Katrina, Aurora say hi to Ashlynn and London" Jo says when Kendall brings the girls in

Aurora decided that day to take her first steps to see her new sisters

"Aurora you're walking" Kendall says in shock

"Yeah she is come to mommy Aurora" Jo says as Aurora kept walking

Logan captured it on tape for Kendall

"Life complete" they all say together

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The Mitchell and Knight twins come home, Lucy comes back, and Carlos finally decides to take the plunge and adopt**


	30. Girls come home, Luck back, and Carlos

The girls come home, Lucy returns, and Carlos adopts

Camille and Jo were in the hospital for three days before they were released to go home. Before Camille was released Logan had to trade in his car for a minivan.

"Camille ready to go home?' he asks coming in with the two car seats

"Yeah I'm ready to bust out of here and go home" she says as she finishes dressing Emilynn

"How about you Jo ready to go"

"Yup" she says as she lays Ashlynn into the car seat

'Before the girls are released they need to have their pictures taken" the nurse says coming into the room

'We're going have the pictures done later" Camille says as she buckles in Emerson

"I'm sorry we can't let them go without their pictures being taken" the nurse says leaving

"How were you thinking of having the girls pictures done?" Logan asks as he buckles in Emilynn

"I was going to have Estera in the picture too, so she is not left out" Camille says crying

"I could have James bring her over. Kendall do you want Katrina and Aurora too?" Logan asks him

"Yeah have Carlos put them in their big sisters shirts" Kendall says unbuckling London

Logan calls the house and asks if James could bring Katrina, Estera, and Aurora to the hospital for pictures. James was happy to bring them over no problem.

(Few minutes later)

"Hi daddy you wanted to see me" Estera says coming into the room

"Yes me and mommy want you to be in the picture with your sisters" he says scooping her up

"Really" she says happily

"Really" he says kissing her

Camille fixes her up so she looks pretty for the pictures, and once Estera was all ready to go Logan called the nurse back in to tell them they are going to have the girls pictures taken, but their big sister was going to join them.

"Katrina come here so I can fix your ponytail" Jo calls after she fixed Aurora up

Since the hospital has a separate studio just in case of the big sisters or big brothers wants to join in the picture.

"Ready Estera?" Logan asks her

"Ready daddy' she says smiling as they head to where she was going to have her picture taken with Emerson and Emilynn

"Katrina, Aurora" Kendall calls as he pushes Ashlynn and London down behind Logan

"Coming daddy" Katrina says as she hangs onto her sister as they walk down the hallway

Once the pictures were taken Kendall and Logan took the girls back to the room to be buckle in their car seat for the ride home.

"Welcome home guys" James, Carlos and Sicily say together

"Thanks you guys" Camille and Jo says as they head for the couch

James and Carlos took turns holding each of the twins before they started getting fussy. While Jo and Camille were feeding them James and Carlos offers to take the girls to the park to play a bit.. When they got to the park the three little girls ran for the playground.

"James" Lucy says surprised

"Lucy" James says shocked

"What are you doing here?" she asks

"I brought Kendall's little girl, Logan's little girl and my little girl to the park to play" James says sitting on the bench to watch the three little girl's

"Wait you're a father?" she asks shocking

"Yes that little girl with the brown pig tails and the purple glasses is Sicily Diamond my daughter" James says pointing to Sicily who was going over the bridge with Katrina and Estera

"Wait Logan and Kendall are dads too?" she asks

"Yup Katrina is Kendall's daughter and Estera is Logan's daughter" he says explaining everything to Lucy

"Who the little baby that Carlos is pushing in the baby swing?" she asks

"That Aurora Worldwide Knight Kendall's other daughter" James says

"She's a cutie pie" Lucy says when she sees Carlos pushing her and giggling up a storm

James asks Lucy what brought her back into his life, and she goes into a long story about the tour and how great it was and after it was over she came back for him

"You really did have feelings for me?" he asks her

"Ya I did" she says with a sad voice

"Well I take you back' he says before they kiss

"If I'm going to be the Sicily life I want to be her mom" she says

"Granted they says before they kiss

"Daddy that gross" Sicily says when she walks over to James

"Sicily meet Lucy" James says introducing Lucy to his daughter

"Daddy somebody pushed Estera and Katrina down the slide now they have boo-boo's" Sicily says

"I hope their alright" James says getting up to go over to the girls

"Oh no it looks like your sister is hurt Aurora let's go over to see if she okay" Carlos says taking Aurora out of the baby swing

As soon as Aurora was out she toddles over to see who messed with her sister

"Hey leave those two girl's alone" James says to the two boys who look about six

"What ya going to do about it huh tell our mommies" one of the boy's say giving his friend a high five

Little that they know Aurora came up from behind them and kicked them right in the back of the ankle hard

"Ow who did that that was it you little pip squeak?" one of the boys turning around to face Aurora

"She was telling you to leave her sister alone" Carlos says standing behind Aurora

"Yeah don't mess with her sister" James says crossing his arms

All the other kids and parents on the playground agreed. Before the boys said another word Aurora gave them a mean look before they fled they fled the playground

"Aurora where did you learn to do that?" Carlos asks picking her up

"Ka Ka" she says happily

"She probably means Katie" James says getting down to see if Katrina and Estera is okay

When Estera and Katrina got up they were crying their eyes out

"What wrongs girls where do you hurt?" he asks them

They hold out their wrist, and he tests to see if their wrist is broken from the fall and when he pulls one of their fingers back they cry loudly

"Carlos call Kendall and Logan and tell them to come to the playground to take the girls to the emergency I'm going to take them down to first aid for some ice" James says taking them out of the playground with Sicily

"Come on Aurora" Carlos says putting Aurora in the stroller and following James

Kendall and Logan broke every law to get to the playground to get the crying girls and take them to the hospital

"What happened sweetie?" Logan asks coming in with Emilynn

"Some big kids pushed us daddy" Estera says crying

"It's okay sweetie daddy here" he says picking her up and carrying her out the door

"Which wrist hurts baby doll?" Kendall asks coming in with Ashlynn who was asleep in the stroller

"This one daddy" she says holding out her left wrist

"Come on sweetie let's go get you checked out he says picking her up and following behind Logan

"Aurora how we go ride the merry go round" Carlos suggest once Logan and Kendall leave

Aurora gives him the biggest smile ever

"I take that as a yes" he says pushing her to the merry go round

"Sicily would you like a snow cone for telling me about Katrina and Estera?" he asks her

"Yes please" she says smiling

"James you are really good with her" Lucy says walking with James

"Thanks Lucy" he says when he gets Sicily and Lucy snow cones

Once they had their snow cones they went to watch Aurora on the merry go round before going to the hospital to see about Katrina and Estera

(At the hospital)

"It hurts daddy" Estera says when Logan carries her to the entrance of the emergency room

"I know it does sweetie we are going to get it taken care of so it doesn't hurt anymore" he says comforting her

"Hey Logan" Kendall says walking his friend with Ashlynn in the stroller and Katrina in his arms

"Hey" Logan says

"Estera wrist still hurt?" he asks as he pushes the stroller

"Yup does Katrina's still hurt?" Logan asks

"Yes" Kendall says as they enter the emergency room with the two crying four year olds

Since the emergency room was busy they had to wait awhile before they could be seen. During the wait James, Carlos, Sicily and Aurora came

"You guys waiting?" James asks carrying a sleeping Sicily on his shoulder

"Yup" Kendall and Logan say comforting their daughters

"While we're here I have an announcement to make" Carlos says setting the breaks on Aurora's stroller

"What is it Carlos?" Logan asks

"I'm going to adopt" Carlos says happily

"That's great buddy boy, girl how old?" Kendall asks

"A little girl around Aurora's age her name is Maya" Carlos says pulling out a picture of Maya

"She pretty Carlos" James when he sees the picture of Maya

"Thank you James" Carlos says

"When do you get her?" Kendall asks comforting Katrina

"Soon" he says smiling

"Will we get to meet her?" Logan asks

"Yeah you guys do I have to pick her up in a little bit and bring her here for a check-up to make sure everything is good" Carlos says getting up to leave to go get Maya

"I'm going to take Sicily and Aurora home and come back" James says following Carlos with the two sleeping girls

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: We meet Maya, see if Katrina's and Estera's wrist are broken and more**


	31. Maya, wrists, first night

**Maya appears, broken wrist, and first night with the two sets of twins**

To Logan and Kendall it felt like they were in the emergency room waiting for their girls to be seen by a doctor. Finally after an hour of waiting Estera was called back followed by Katrina

"Sweetie can you tell me how you hurt your wrist?" a nurse asks her

"Some big kids pushed me and my friend down the slide" she says sniffling

"What's your friend name?" the nurse asks nicely

"Katrina Knight" Estera says with a sniffle

"Can you get off your daddy lap so I can see how much you weigh?" the nurse asks nicely

Estera shakes her head no

"Estera I'm going to be right here, and so is Emilynn" Logan says to her

Estera hides in Logan shoulder

"Maybe you could give me an estimate on how much she weighs and how tall she is dad?" the nurse asks Logan

"She's 3"5 and weighs forty five pounds" Logan says comforting Estera who was still sobbing

"Follow me I'll take you to one of our exam rooms to wait for a doctor" she says showing Logan and Estera to a room

Estera ends up in the same room with Katrina

"Kendall could you watch, Estera while I go change Emilynn?" Logan asks

"Sure no problem then when you come back, can you watch Katrina while I change Ashlynn?" he asks

"Sure" Logan says leaving to change Emilynn

Both Ashlynn and Emilynn were only wet, so the dads were back in no time

"Hey guys" Carlos says coming in Maya in his arms

"Carlos she is precious" Logan says when he sees Maya for the first time

"Thank you Logan" Carlos says taking a seat

"What's with the helmet on her head?" Kendall asks

"Well when Maya here was born her head wasn't shaped like other babies head, so when her parents saw her they didn't want nothing to do with her, so until I came along to adopt her she stayed at the orphanage" Carlos says adjusting Maya in his arms

"Estera, Katrina we're ready for you in x-ray" one of the radiologist says when he comes gets the four years olds

"Daddy can you, come with me?" Estera and Katrina both say at the same time

"Sure sweetie" Kendall and Logan says as they follow the radiologist to the x-ray room

Along the way both Estera and Katrina hold onto their daddy hand with the not broken wrist while their daddy push the strollers that had their sister

"Katrina would you like to go first?" the radiologist asks her

Katrina nods and Kendall goes in with her to x-ray

"Ester would you like to go in the other one?" the other radiologist asks her

She nods as she walks into the x-ray room holding onto Logan very tight

Since both x-ray rooms are very big both Kendall and Logan park the strollers away from the machines, but close enough so they could hear the girls. After Katrina and Estera had their pictures taken Kendall and Logan put them in the stroller to take them back to the room to wait on the results.

"Hey guys" Carlos says when Kendall and Logan enter with the girls

"Hey" they says parking the strollers and taking the little babies out to feed them

"Maya is underweight, so they put her on a strict feeding schedule so her weight can come up before I bring her back for a follow-up" Carlos says still feeding Maya her bottle

"How much does she weigh?" Kendall asks feeding Ashlynn

"Her weight is a three month old weight" Carlos says

"Has she been sick since she been at the orphanage?" Logan asks

"Yeah she been off and on since her crib is by a draftee window" Carlos says setting the bottle down to burp Maya

"Can you bring her home now?" Logan asks while feeding Emilynn

"I think when I take her back I'm going to see about that" Carlos says putting Maya back in the stroller

"See ya" Kendall says when Carlos leaves

After both Ashlynn and Emilynn finished their bottles Kendall and Logan burped them before holding them in their arms. Soon both Katrina and Estera woke up from their mini nap

"Hi sweetie" Kendall says when Katrina rubs the sleep from her eyes

"My wrist still hurts daddy" she says

"You want daddy to hold you a bit?" he asks her

She nods

"Will these two cuties like a popsicle to suck on?" a nurse asks bringing in popsicles for Katrina and Estera

Both girls nods. Katrina got a cherry popsicle and Estera got a blueberry popsicle

"Daddy can we, pick some popsicles up when we leave please?" Estera asks Logan

"Sure sweetie" he says kissing her on her forehead

"Well I have the results of Katrina's x-ray" the doctor who was on call says coming into the room

"Is it broken doctor?" Kendall asks the doctor

"It's fractured, but in her terms her wrist is broken" the doctor says showing Kendall the x-ray of Katrina's left wrist

"Well sweetie those bullies must of pushed you hard enough for your wrist to break" he says hugging her close

The doctor left after showing Kendall the x-ray

"Jo is not going to be happy when she sees Katrina in a cast" Kendall says running a free hand through his hair

"Can you picture Camille when she sees Estera with a cast" Logan says

"Both of them are already blaming James for this" Kendall says

"Probably" Logan says with a chuckle

"What cast will you get this time?" Kendall asks his daughter

"Pink' she says happily when Ashlynn begins to fuss

"What wrong sweet girl did you have a bad dream?" Kendall asks her when he gets her out of the carrier

Ashlynn gets comfortable in her daddy's arms

"I guess she wanted her daddy" Logan says when he sees Ashlynn open her eyes

"I guess she did" Kendall says when Emilynn begins to fuss

"Did you have a bad dream too" Logan asks when he gets Emilynn out

Estera wrist was broken so she needed a cast as well

"If you girls will follow me I'll take you to the cast room where you guys will get your cast on" a nurse says happily

Katrina and Estera did what they were told. They were in the kid's cast room so they could play a little bit.

"Daddy can I, play with Ashlynn?" Katrina asks Kendall

"Sure sweetie but be careful with her" he warns her

"I will daddy' she says when Kendall hands her Ashlynn

"Can I play with Emilynn? Estera asks Logan

"Yes sweetie you may" he says handing her Emilynn

"We got the best kids in the world Logan" Kendall says

"Ya we do" Logan says watch Estera interact with Emilynn

"They don't misbehave, don't get in trouble, they listen to us" Kendall says looking at the scene before him

"Could you picture us being dads at our age?" Logan asks

"Somewhat, but I wouldn't trade anything for the for precious angels I have in my life" Kendall says

"Neither would I" Logan says

Katrina got a bright pink cast and Estera got a bright purple cast on. After they got their cast on both Kendall and Logan kept their promise and took the girls to pick up popsicles and ice cream while they wait for their prescriptions to be done at the local pharmacy. Both Katrina and Estera pick out different shapes, color, and flavor popsicle. They even threw in ice cream bars and sandwiches and ice cream for their wives.

"Jo we're back" Kendall says when he enters the house with Ashlynn and and a bog full of frozen goodies

"Kendall what did you get?" she asks with a chuckle as she holds London

"Well Katrina had a fractured wrist and she is on medicine for pain so I got her ice cream, so we can stick the pill in the ice cream and she takes it and I even got you your favorite" he says giving her favorite flavor of ice cream

"Thank you sweetie" she says kissing him and taking Ashlynn from him

"Before you say anything I got you your favorite as well" Logan says handing Camille her favorite flavor

While the four babies slept the moms enjoyed their ice cream and their silence

(That night)

After the boys had the little girls tucked in. Logan, Camille, Kendall, and Jo head to the rooms with the girls to put them in their bassinets to sleep for the night

(Two hours later)

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" both Ashlynn and London cry at the same time

"Okay you two we're up" Jo and Kendall say getting out of bed to tend to the two crying girls

Jo feed one of them while Kendall changes the other

(Logan & Camille room)

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Emerson and Emilynn cry at the same time

"Camille the babies are up" Logan says getting up to tend to one of them

"Okay I'm coming" she says getting out of bed to help nurse them

Since all four we're still crying Kendall had a crazy idea to wake both Katrina and Estera up and maybe the girls could sing their little sisters back to sleep

"Katrina your sisters can't get to sleep I was wondering if you could maybe sing to them?" Kendall asks her

"Say no more daddy" she says getting up and Kendall helps her with her sling

"Would you like to sing to your new sisters?" Logan asks Estera

"Can I daddy?" she asks getting out of bed

"Sure sweetie" says helping her with her sling

Katrina sing Beauty and the beast and Estera Part of your world

**Next Chapter: First tour with nine kids and the girls start working on an album**


	32. Author's note

**Okay everyone I am having trouble coming up with a another L name for Kendall's and Jo's daughter the other one didn't seem to fit right so I am going to rename Kendall's and Jo's second daughter if you have a suggestion leave a review or PM me**


	33. On the road with ten kids

**On the road with nine kids, and the princess's record their first album part 1**

A month after Emerson and Emilynn, and Ashlynn and Lilianna were born. Gustavo told the guys they were going on tour, and the boys started imaging what life would be like on tour with nine little girls. All four boys would get their own tour bus for their family, and Jo was going to design hers and Kendall's tour bus. Camille was going to design the Mitchell's tour bus. Lucy going to do the Diamond tour bus. Carlos designed his tour bus for him and Maya and Maya's older sister Sofia who was five

"I present to you the newest members of the Garcia family" Carlos says bringing in both girls

"Carlos who is this, cutie?" Camille asks Carlos

"This is Sofia Garcia or better known as Maya's older sister" Carlos says

"Sofia would you like to see the other girls?" Jo asks her

She nods

"Sofia this is Katrina" Kendall says introducing Katrina to Sofia

"Nice to meet you" Katrina says holding out her hand

"This is my daughter Estera" Logan says

"My name Estera Mitchell" Estera says introducing herself to Sofia

"Last this is my little girl Sicily" James says

Sicily gives a small to the new girl

"Sofia we made a small group together would you like to join?" Katrina asks her

Sofia nods

"Sofia I'll you our room" Estera says showing the new guest where she will be sleeping

"Maya would you like to play in the playpen with Aurora?" Carlos asks her

She nods

Carlos places Maya in the playpen that was on the floor

(Aurora playpen is like the one in rugrats)

"Girls we have to go to rehearsal" James calls up to the four little girls

"Coming daddy" Sicily says sliding down the slide

"Come on girls you guys get to come with mommy" Jo says getting Ashlynn and Lily form the swings

"We get to check on where we will be living at for the next three months" Camille says getting Emerson and Emily

"Kendall are you taking Aurora?" Jo asks

"Yes babe I'm taking Aurora with us" Kendall says picking Aurora up from the playpen

When Aurora got picked up she cried

"Okay sweetie I'll see if aunt Katie will watch you while were out" Kendall says going in search of Katie

Katie happily accepts the offer to watch her little niece while everyone steps out. Once Katie was with Aurora everyone hurries up and leaves

(At the rehearsal hall)

"There my dogs and the little dogs" Gustavo says when he sees the guys walk in with their daughters

"Ready to rehearsal Gustavo" James says

"Okay all of you dance rehearsal NOW" he says as the guys carry their daughters to dance rehearsal where they started rehearsing with Mr. X

Mr. X started with the four little girls first on the moves they were going to learn for the tour, and the girls seemed a little confused by the steps, so their helped them out and it turned into the longest dance rehearsal ever

(Tour bus garage)

"Oh Mrs. Knight coming to check on the progress of your tour bus?" one of the employees says when he sees Jo come in with the stroller

"Yes I have' she says smiling

The employee leads her to where all four buses were being built together and she was amazed at how much had been done

"As you can see this will be the front of the coach where your t.v and everything will be" the employee says leading on the bus

"Can I have four car seats with this?" Jo asks

"Sure no problem" the employee says showing her the galley kitchen and the eating area and where the little girls will sleep at

"Have the beds been built yet?" Jo asks

"No they haven't" the employee says nicely

"Can it be possible I instead of having the upper bunks and we have cribs in these two places?" she asks

"Sure no problem" the employee says as Jo starts explaining how high she wants each crib

After Jo was done with the Knight bus Camille told the employee what changes she wants to the Mitchell. Before they left for lunch Lucy had to check on the progress of hers and James tour bus

(Back the studio)

"Okay Katrina can you handle the dance moves without me?" Kendall asks her

She nods

Both Logan and James ask Estera and Sicily the same thing and they were comfortable with doing the dance moves all by themselves

"Okay five, six , seven, eight" Mr. X says as the music starts and the girls start to dance to the music

After two minute Mr. X stopped the music cause he saw the girls weren't in sync with other

"Mr. X give them a break their bodies can handle so much before they collapse" James says helping Sicily breathe

Soon Estera started to wheeze

"I have to get Estera to the hospital now" Logan says carrying Estera out to the car to drive her to the hospital

"Daddy I'm thirsty" Katrina says out of breath

"Sure sweetie I'll give you some water" he says handing her water bottle

"How about we go down to vocals" Carlos suggest heading to the studio with Sofia and Maya

"Good idea Carlos" James says

When the girls got to the studio Gustavo saw they were wringing wet with sweat

"What happened" he yelled

"Well Mr. X put the girls through 4 hours of dance rehearsal, and when they were rehearsing without us they weren't in sync at all" Kendall says drying Katrina off

"Where's Logan?" Kelly asks

"Estera started wheezing" James says

"Well we can make do with two members down girl's you're up" Gustavo says once the girls were all dried off

Kendall, James, and Carlos went into the room where the girls could see them, and once the music started playing they started singing

(Back at the house)

"Katie we're back, and how was Aurora?" Jo asks coming into the house

"She's good we played a little bit, I took her for a walk, had a snack, played some more, and she just went down for her nap no problem" Katie says coming down the stairs with the baby monitor

"That's good" Jo says unbuckling Ashlynn from her car seat and putting her back in her swing

(Back at the studio)

"Girl's that was amazing" Gustavo says after they recorded their songs

"Thank you" Katrina says

"Dogs in the booth now you guys get to sing with your daughters" Gustavo says as Kendall, James, and Carlos go to join their daughters in the booth

After the last recording they were released to go home

"Daddy I'm tired" Katrina says sleepily

"We'll be home soon princess and you can sleep in your own bed" he says carrying her out

Sicily and Sofia fell straight asleep so Carlos and James carried them out to the car for the drive home

(At the house)

"Logan you're home early" Camille says when he comes in with a sleeping Estera in his arms

"Yeah during dance rehearsal she started wheezing really bad I took her to the emergency room to get her checked out and she has asthma" he says sitting on the couch

"My poor baby come on sweetie mommy will tuck you in" Camille says carrying Estera upstairs to bed

After everyone else came out the moms tucked the little girl's in while the men took care of the babies

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: More tour fun and the girls continue to record**


	34. girl's personalities

**Okay I got this review about personalities so I decided to catch everyone up with the girls and explain their like and dislikes**

**About the girl's**

Katrina Knight

Age: 4

Older sister of Aurora, Ashlynn, and Lila Knight

Loves: dancing, singing, doing gymnastics, hanging out with her sisters, being a little mommy to Ashlynn and Lila, bubbles, coloring, playing with her new friends, grape juice, chocolate milk, plays dress up, tea parties, neighborhood

Dislikes: darkness, scary noises, being hurt, time-outs, naps, apple juice, cleaning-up

Favorite color: Pink

Personality: Friendly, loveable, bubbly, outgoing, musical, spunky, funny

Parents: Kendall and Jo Knight

Aunt: Katie Knight

Estera Mitchell

Age: 4

Loves: dancing, doing flips, her friends Katrina, Sicily, and Sofia, hanging out with daddy, being a little mommy to Emerson and Emilynn, bubbles, singing, playing tea parties, dolls, neighborhood

Dislikes: veggies, naps, grape juice, cleaning-up, darkness, scary noises, loud noises

Personality: same as Katrina, but outgoing

Favorite color: Purple

Younger sisters: Emerson and Emilynn Mitchell

Parents: Logan and Camille Mitchell

Sicily Diamond

Age: 3 soon to be 4

Loves almost everything like Katrina and Ester, dressing up daddy, tea parties, playing dolls, playing neighborhood

Dislikes: grape and apple juice, school, cleaning-up, naps, having glasses

Favorite color: Red

Parents: James Diamond and Lucy stone

Sofia Garcia

Age 5

Older sister of Maya Garcia

Loves: nothing quite yet

Dislikes: nothing quite yet

Favorite color: Green

Parents: Carlos Garcia


	35. The babies personalities

**The babies personalities**

Aurora Knight

Age: 9 months

Older sister: Katrina Knight

Younger sisters: Ashlynn and Lila Knight

Loves: hugs, kisses, running around, playing with her older sister, hanging out with her daddy, having mommy and Aurora time, dancing

Hates: naps, sippy cups, her new sisters

Hair: brown

Eyes; green

Parents Kendall and Jo Knight

Maya Garcia

Age: 9 months

Older sister Sofia Garcia

No loves or hates yet

Eyes: brown

Hair black

Dad: Carlos Garcia

**The Twins**

Ashlynn & Lilianna Knight

Age: 2 months

Older sisters: Katrina & Aurora Knight

Loves: sleeping, being held, eating, and playing, and being read to by their older sister Katrina

Hates: being wet

Eyes: blue

Hair: brown & blonde

Parents: Kendall & Jo Knight

Emerson & Emilynn Mitchell

Age: 2 months

Older sister: Estera Mitchell

Loves: the same as Ashlynn and Lila

Hates: loud noises, and being wet

Hair: brown & black

Eyes: brown

Parents Logan & Camille Mitchell


	36. The tour begins

**The tour begins**

It was three weeks before all four tour buses were ready to go for the band. During that time Jo and Camille took Katrina and Estera shopping for the bedding they want for their bunks, and activities they might want to on the road, and games they wanted to play, and movies they wanted to watch.

(Two nights before tour)

"Kendall can you load the luggage on the bus? While I load the food and everything on the bus" Jo asks him

"Sure" he says grabbing his and Jo's luggage first

Logan even did his and Camille luggage, and James did his and Lucy. Then Carlos put his on before he put Sofia's and Maya's luggage on

"Darling I'm going to load the many boxes of diapers on the bus" Kendall says grabbing the stack of diaper boxes

"Put those in our room and I'll put those away" Jo calls

"Same goes for you Logie when you load ours on put them in the bedroom" Camille says carrying down the pillows

The boys started loading the little girl's luggage on and putting them where their wives, girlfriend told them

(The next morning)

The women woke the little girls up early so they could put whatever they were taking on the bus. Lucy made breakfast that morning for the little girls while Kendall and Jo loaded the twins on the bus. Logan and Camille got their girls situated

"Katrina, Estera, Sicily, Sofia go upstairs and grab your backpacks cause we did to get on the road" Lucy says as all four girls go upstairs and grabs their backpacks with their favorite stuffed animals

"Baby sis you ready?" Kendall calls upstairs to Katie

"Ready big bro" she says coming downstairs with her backpack full of everything she needed for the tour

"Katrina grab Aurora backpack" Kendall calls to Katrina

"Got it daddy I even got Mr. Panda" she says sliding down the big bear down to her daddy

"You're bringing Aurora big bear" James says with a chuckle

"Yeah she won't sleep without it" Kendall says carrying it out to the bus

Once everyone was gathered in the living they went out by family to the bus

"Okay the Knight bus will be Bus number 1, the Mitchell's bus number 2, James is number 3, then Carlos is last" Katie says

"Sweet we are number 1" Jo says getting on with Aurora

"Katrina sweetie we have to get going" Kendall says

"I'm just saying bye to lightening" she says giving lightening a big hug

"Sweetie Mr. Bitters is going to watch him for us while we're away, and he is going to keep an eye on the house so no one comes and steals all your pretty things" Kendall says getting down to her level

"You mean it daddy" Katrina says

"I mean it" he says hugging her close

Estera gave lightening a hug before she got on with Logan.

"Daddy will lightening still be here when we come back?" Estera asks Logan

Logan looks at Kendall and James for an answer and they didn't know what to say.

"Pumpkin he is an old dog, and he has some arthritis in him, and he has trouble making the stairs and gong outside, so right now I can't give no guarantees he will be here" he says hugging

"Daddy will he die?" Estera asks with tears in her eyes

"It's hard to tell right now" Logan says hugging her close

Both Kendall and James did the same with their daughters before they all got on and situated in their car seats.

"Logan is your family ready?" Kendall calls over to Logan's bus via the camera that was mounted on the TV

"The Mitchell's are ready" Logan says cuddling Camille

"James?" Kendall asks

"We are a go" James says

"Carlos?" Kendall asks

"Me and my girls are ready" Carlos says

"Okay Big time rush is officially on tour" Kendall says as the bus pulls out and onto the road

Kendall kept the cam on so Katrina could talk with Estera, Sicily and Sofia. Over the course of many months Katrina, Estera and Sicily have become almost like sisters. Sofia just started opening up to the other girls.

"Daddy where we going first?" Katrina asks

"We are going to perform in Seattle first then we perform in Portland before we come back and perform. When we come back I'll let you see lightening before we go back on the road" Kendall says before putting _the brave little toaster_ in for Katrina

(The Mitchell's bus)

"Daddy can I watch something?" Estera asks

"Sure sweetie what do you want to watch?" he asks going to the DVD cabinet

"_Cinderella"_ Estera says happily

"Cinderella it is" Logan says putting it in and sitting down with Estera and watching it with her

(The Diamond bus)

Lucy took this opportunity to teach Sicily how to play guitar. Since she has been asking for a while to learn how to play, and James was taking a nap

(Carlos bus)

"Papi can I watch something?" Sofia asks him

"Sure sweetie" he says grabbing a movie from the cabinet for her to watch

The boys watch the movies with their girls until the wives or girlfriends had them do something else which was a fun craft

(The Knight bus)

"Katrina you want to do some painting?" Jo asks

"Yes mommy" Katrina says getting into the booth

"Today we going to paint your letters of your name, and when we get back this will go above your bed" Jo says putting a smock over Katrina's clothes

Katrina's eyes lit up like Christmas tree

"What color would you like first?" Jo asks her

"Red please mommy" Katrina says

"I see you are going to go for a Rainbow look" Kendall says

"Yes daddy" Katrina says as she starts to paint

(The Mitchell bus)

"Estera could you come here please" Camille says after she laid a tablecloth over the table

"Yes mommy" Estera says hopping in the booth

"Today you are going to paint your name that will go above your bed when we get home" Camille says putting a smock on her

Estera was happy about that and set to work painting her E a bright color

(The Diamond bus)

"Sicily would you like to paint your name that will go above your bed?" Lucy asks her

"Yes" she says as Lucy puts a smock on her and she starts painting her S

(The Garcia bus)

"Sofia you want to do an activity together?" Carlos asks her

"I guess" she says sadly

"Sofia what the matter?' Carlos asks her

"Nothing daddy" she says as she sits down and does her S

Carlos decides to call Kendall and Logan and conference with them

"Yeah Carlos what's up" Kendall asks when he answers the cam

"Guys I have a problem" Carlos says

"What is it buddy?" Logan asks when he feeds Emilynn

"It seems Sofia is still depressed and whatever I do she can pull out of the funk" Carlos says

"I have an idea maybe she can come with Jo, Camille, and Lucy when they go shopping?" Kendall asks

"What does Jo need when we get to Seattle?" Carlos asks

"Katrina wants her hair in ribbons for the first show" Kendall says

"She wants to look good for her first show?" Carlos asks

"Yeah Estera wants so too" Logan says when he burps Emilynn

"James is a bad influence on both of them" Kendall says as he gets up to get Ashlynn who started to cry

"Sofia would you like some ribbons for your hair so you look pretty on stage?" Carlos asks her

Sofia gave him the biggest smile ever

"Maybe later I get her a necklace and something else" Carlos says

"What are you thinking?" Kendall asks when he feeds Ashlynn

"Getting her ears pierced" Carlos says

"Carlos what are you thinking if Sofia has her ears pierced Katrina would wants hers pierced too" Kendall says a little ticked off at his friend

"Estera would want them done as well" Logan says ticked off

"If they want them done I'll pay to them pierced" Carlos says

"If you're paying I'll be there to consent to it" Kendall says

"Me too" Logan says

"How much farther to Seattle?" Carlos asks

"We won't be there until tomorrow" Kendall says

"This is going to be a long tour bus ride" Logan says going to tend to Emerson

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Seattle**


	37. Seattle part 1

**Seattle**

When the girls woke up the next morning they were in Seattle, and the weather was perfect for Jo and Camille and Lucy to take the girls out to get their ribbons. While the guys and the little babies went to sound check

"What colors do you want sweetie?" Jo asks Katrina when they enter the craft store

Katrina was amazed at how much ribbon there was she wanted to get them all, so she picked out a ribbon of each and put it in the cart

"Okay Estera your turn" Camille says as Estera picks out her ribbons for both her and her sisters

"Estera that is really nice to think of your sisters" Camille says nicely

"I really love my sisters mommy" Estera says smiling

Sicily went for the pretty colors and designs, and Sofia went with Spanish colors for her ribbons

"Katrina are you going to share some of your ribbons with your sisters?" Jo asks her

"Yes mommy I am I picked out a variety for Aurora so she could choose her color and you can pick what one's Ashlynn and Lily can wear" Katrina says as they head to the venue for their sound check

"Mommy can you put mine in when we get there?" Estera asks Camille

"Sure sweetie I need to brush your hair any ways" Camille says as the group heads to the venue

"I'll do your hair when we get there, so your hair doesn't get on the mic" Lucy says to Sicily

Sicily hugs Lucy

When the group gets there the girls begin to braid the little girls hair

Katie did Katrina's hair

Camille did Estera's

Lucy did Sicily's

Jo did Sofia's

"Well Ashley, Lily what did you think of daddy/" Kendall asks them from where he was on stage

Ashley and Lily gave him a big smile

"Oh my gosh guys my girls are smiling at me" Kendall says all excited

"That's great buddy let me try it with mine. Emerson, Emily what did you think of daddy?" Logan asks his two

Emerson and Emily gave him a big smile that could light up a stage

"Well I guess we accomplished getting our girls to smile" Kendall says as he hugs Logan

"I guess we did buddy" Logan says as he gets off the stage and goes to his girls

Kendall did the same thing with his girls

"Daddy look at me" Sicily says when she comes on stage

"You look amazing darling he says scooping her up

"Well Carlos I present to you your daughter" Jo says bringing Sofia on stage

"Sofia words can't describe it" he says shedding a tear when he sees her in her braids with ribbons in her hair

"You like it daddy?' Sofia asks him

"I love it" he says hugging her

"Daddy" Estera says when she comes on stage

"Estera you look so beautiful" Logan says when he walks up to her with Emily in his arms

"Emily I got ribbons for you so you can be pretty too" Estera says tickling her sister causing her to giggle for the first time

"Estera I think she excited for her ribbons" Logan says

"Well daddy what do you think?" Katrina asks when she comes on stage

Kendall is lost for words when he sees Katrina with her hair braided, and the blue ribbons that bring out her eyes

"You look gorgeous" he says wiping away a tear while he holds Lily in his arms

"Daddy can I have Lily and Ashley please?" Katrina asks

"Sure sweetie" Kendall says placing Lily on stage then going back to get Ashley

Karina puts green in Lily hair cause she has daddy's green eyes, and Ashley has golden yellow ribbons in her hair

Once the baby girl's hair was done the parents took their seats in the audience to watch their daughters do sound checks. After the four princess's had sound check they went to lunch at a local eatery in town

"Bye darling I got to take Ashley and Lily to get their two month shots" Jo says getting up from the table

"Bye Kendall says kissing her

"Emerson and Emily have to have their shots as well" Camille says getting up

"Where you guys going too?' Logan asks

"To the local health department" Jo says smiling

"I'll go along to" Lucy says getting up and following her friends with Aurora

"Well it looks like the girls are gone let's go get the little girl's ears pierced" Carlos says as they head to the local jewelry store to get their ears pierced

Kendall, Logan, and James brought the girls their favorite dolls to hold onto while they get it done

"Yes I would like to get my little girl's ear pierced" Carlos says to the young girl standing behind the counter

"Are you her father?" the girl asks

Carlos nods

"Fill out these forms and she can take a seat in the chair and we'll get started" the girl says showing Sofia to the special chair

Sofia got to pick her starter earrings which were little cherries. Before her ears got pierced the girl who was going to do them put marks where the earrings were going to go at.

"Daddy can I get my ears pierced?" Estera asks Logan

"Okay' he says as he asks for a form so Estera could get her pierced

"Can I get mine pierced too daddy please?" Katrina asks Kendall

"Sure" he says filling out a form for Katrina

Before Sicily even asked James filled out a form for her to get ears done as well

'Daddy can you hold my hand?" Sofia asks Carlos

"Sure hija" Carlos says as Sofia takes her hand in his before the gun went in the right ear

When the first hole went through she squeezed Carlos hand tight, and when the second one got done she started to cry a little

"Well what do you think?" Carlos asks when Sofia sees her earrings

"I love them thank you daddy" she says hugging him

"You're welcome" he says as he goes and pays for the earrings

"Okay Estera your turn" Logan says picking her up

Estera picked out the heart shaped ones for her first earrings, and the girls put marks where the earring were going to go

"Sweetie I brought Ms. Polly" he says pulling Estera doll from behind his back

Estera accepted the doll and hugged her close. While Estera was getting it done Logan couldn't bear to look, and he could hear Estera's cries when the gun when through her ears

"You look very pretty Estera" James says holding Sicily

"Can I look now?" Logan asks

"Yes Logan it's all over" Kendall says

Sicily went next she picked out Hello Kitty for her first earrings

"Sicily would you like Thumbelina to hold onto while you get it done?" James asks her

"Yes daddy" she says accepting the doll while her holes were being marked

When the gun went through each ear Sicily only finch a little bit. James was grateful she didn't cry at all. When she was done James paid for it

"Well Katrina it's your turn would you like Molly Dolly to hold onto?" Kendall asks giving her doll

Katrina nods as she holds onto her doll that looks like the doll from the _big comfy couch_. When Katrina got it done Kendall couldn't bear to look, When the gun went through Katrina cried her eyes out

"Katrina do you want me to hold you?" Logan asks

She nods

Logan held Katrina while she squeezed Molly when the last earring went through

"Katrina I love your dolphin earrings" Sicily says

"Thank you" Katrina says with a sniffle

"Is it over?" Kendall asks

"Yes it's over" the guys response

Katrina held onto Kendall for dear life afterwards

Each of the girls got a bag with ear cleaner so the boys can take care of their ears while they heal

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Jo, Camille and Lucy find out about the ear piercing, and the princess's and Big time rush perform**


	38. The women find out

**The woman find out, and the princess's first big performance**

After the ear piercing the guys treated their daughters to frozen yogurt. Before they headed back to the venue to get ready for the show

"Kendall Knight what did you do to our daughter" Jo says raising her voice at Kendall

"I got my ears pierced mommy" Katrina says happily

"I see that sweetie now go play with Aunt Katie while mommy yells at daddy okay" Jo tells her okay mommy

"You too Estera" Camille says

"Double for you too Sicily" Lucy says

Carlos takes Sofia to go play with the others while the women yell at the men

"What made you three decide to pierce Katrina, Estera, and Sicily ears" Jo, Camille, and Lucy say

'Well Carlos got Sofia's ears pierced so we figured to get the other three done just in case if it turns into a game of copycat" James says

"You didn't even call us to talk it over to see if we wanted their ears pierced" Camille says

"Well do you?" Logan asks

"Yeah when she was older like 6 or 7, but not 4" Camille says

"I was thinking 6 for Katrina" Jo tells Kendall

"7 for Sicily" Lucy says

Jo, Camille and Lucy were pretty pissed that Kendall, Logan or James bothered to call and asks them permission on the ear piercing, so they went to stay at a hotel for the night

"Guys we screwed up big time I think we should go back and apologize for being such idiots" Logan says

"How are we going to win back the girls?" Kendall asks picking up Ashley who started to fuss

"We could take them out for a romantic dinner before the show" Logan suggests

"Plus we could get them a big bouquet of their favorite flower" James says

"I guess we have our game plan on how we are going to win back the girls" Kendall says as he feeds Ashley

Carlos and Katie volunteered to watch all the girls while Kendall, Logan, and James took their wives/girlfriends out to dinner

(Camille's room)

Logan stood outside Camille's hotel room in a nice outfit his hair slick back, and her favorite flower red roses behind his back

"Camille I'm here to apologize for the way I acted today. I should have called you first and talked it over with you before I got Estera's ear pierced to make up for it I got you your favorite flowers" he says bringing the red roses to the front

"Logan that is so sweet I am still not going to forgive you" Camille says

"Maybe a nice romantic dinner at a local restaurant might change your mind" he says playing with his hand

"Do I get to pick it?' Camille asks

"Of course my puka shell" he says

"I forgive you" she says as they head to dinner

(Jo's room)

"Jo are you in?" Kendall says knocking on the door to her hotel room

"Kendall Knight I never want to see you again" she says angrily behind the door

"Jo if you give me a minute let me apologize for my behavior" Kendall says entering her room

"Okay you have a minute starting now" she says looking at her watch

Kendall plays that song that Jessi sang to Rebecca on Full house

"To tell you how sorry I am let me take you to dinner" he says giving her white roses

"Kendall that was really sweet I can't stay mad at you for long" she says kissing him before they leave and go to dinner at a nice restaurant

(Lucy's room)

"Lucy I want to apologize for the way I was, and I hope you take me back to show you how sorry I am I'm taking you out to dinner" James says holding Lucy favorite flowers which were yellow roses

"Can I pick the place?' she asks

"Sure my love bug" he says hooking arms with her as they head off to dinner

Camille went for French food. Jo went to an Italian place, and Lucy went Japanese. In the end they forgave them for getting the girls ear pierced without talking it over with them. The girls saw it as an opportunity to spend some one on one time with time with them picking out earrings when their ears fully heal.

(That night)

"Estera sweetie we got to get you mic up" Logan calls to her after she was in costume

"Coming daddy" she says going over to him so he could help her get mic up

"Trina after you get changed come see me and I'll mic you up" Kendall says when he saw her grab her costumes

"Ready to be mic daddy" Sicily says

Carlos calls Sofia over in Spanish to be mic up

Once all four girls were ready they headed out for sound check to make sure all their mics were going to work fine for the performance, and when their daddies were ready they all had sound check together

"Daddy my tummy feels funny" Katrina says

"Those are butterflies sweetie you are probably nervous for your first big performance. Once you are on stage they will go away" he says picking her up and turn her upside and tickling her

"Will my butterflies go away too daddy?" Estera asks

"Of course you silly goose" Logan says doing the same thing to Estera Kendall doing to Katrina

(Show time)

"Ready girls?" Logan asks them

They all nod

"Show time" James says as the girls go to their places

"Opening up for us tonight is the four princesses' or better known as our daughters" Kendall says as the four princess's ride in in their convertibles

Katrina, Estera, Sicily, and Sofia performed great the moms were in the audience along with their little sisters. For their last song they brought out their daddies to sing them a special song that they wrote. After the song was over the girls were energized after the performance

(Big time rush last song)

"Guys we are not going to pick a worldwide girl tonight instead we are going to sing it to some special people instead" Carlos says as Kendall gets up and helps Jo on stage

"Introducing Jo Knight, and my little sister Katie Knight and my daughters Katrina, Aurora, Ashlynn, and Lilianna Knight" Kendall says bringing Jo and Katie and his little girls out

"Say hello to Camille Mitchell, and my girls Estera, Emerson, and Emilynn" Logan says bringing Camille out with their girls

"My girlfriend Lucy Stone and my daughter Sicily Diamond" James says bring both girls out on stage

"Say hi to my girls Sofia and Maya Garcia" Carlos says carrying Maya and Sofia walks with him out on stage

The guys start singing worldwide and Logan, Camille, Jo and Kendall begin to rock the babies in their arms. Half way through the princess's join in and sing with their daddies to make their first concert a memorable one

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Portland**


	39. Portland and a proposal

**Portland, Oregon**

When the band got to Portland the next day they didn't have much time to sight see at all

"Guys can I take the little girls to see one special statue before they have sound check?" Katie asks

"Sure" they says together as they set off to go see one of Portland's attractions

"Katie you brought them to Beverly Clearly garden?" Camille asks

"Yeah I thought they might like to see some of her famous work" Katie says pushing Aurora's stroller

"Katie you're a genius I loved Beverly Clearly when I was growing now I get to see the statue's in person" Jo says going up to Ramona and Beezus

The older girls seemed interested in the books, and Jo and Camille promised they would read them a chapter at bedtime every night while they were on the road

"There my dog and little dogs" Gustavo says when he sees the group in the park

"Hey Gustavo" James says waving at their manager

"The little dogs have to be at rehearsal now" Gustavo says

"Right now Gustavo we are having family time, and letting them be kids before they have to perform tonight" Kendall says

"You should let them have family time in each city" Kelly says when she sees how happy the girls are

"Okay you dogs can have family time before rehearsal" Gustavo says leaving

"With that being said I think we need to head to the venue" Logan says

"I agree Logan cause four little girls need to do a little rehearsal before the show tonight" Kendall says as the group heads back to the bus

(At the venue)

"This place is big Papi" Sophie says walking into the venue

"This is where their basketball team plays at Sophie" Carlos says

"Kat come here and I'll mic you up" Kendall says grabbing Katrina mic

"Coming daddy" she says

Logan, James and Carlos get their girls mic, and take a seat to watch rehearsal. Once the princess's ran through rehearsal. Big time rush had their rehearsal

"Okay girl's lunch time" Camille says bringing in the Mitchell's picnic basket

"Yay lunch" Katrina says taking her spot on the Knight picnic blanket

"Sicily would you help me set down our picnic blanket?" Lucy asks her

Sicily nods

"Carlos you and the girls are happy to join us" James offers

"What do you say girls wanna join James and Sicily for lunch?" Carlos asks Sophie and Maya

"Yes" Sophie says taking a seat next to Sicily

Big time rush and their girls ate lunch together before going back to the tour buses for a quick nap to rest up for the performance

"Night Aurora" Kendall says tucking her in

Ashley and Lily went down without any problem

"Katrina it's time to settle down and take a nap" Kendall says looking up at her bunk

"I'm not tired daddy" she says bouncing

"Katrina do you need to go in time out?" he asks her

"No daddy" she says

"Be a good girl and take a nap so you have energy for tonight" he tells her tucking her in

Katrina laid down and closed her eyes

(The Mitchell's bus)

"Estera it's time to settle down, so you are fully energized for tonight" Logan says after he helps Camille put Emerson and Emily down

"I'm not tired daddy" she says heading out of the tour bus to go run around some more

"Estera Grace Mitchell you come back here young lady" Camille says going after her

(Diamond tour bus)

"I think letting Carlos buy the girls ice cream after lunch was a bad idea" James says when Sicily was running after Estera

"Yeah it was" Lucy says playing her guitar

Sophie was too old for naps, so Carlos took her to the park to play. When Katrina heard the giggling outside she wanted to get in on the action

"Katrina Knight come back here" Katie says chasing after her niece

Katrina, Estera, and Sicily didn't go down for their afternoon naps. Instead they played tag on stage

"Tag you're it Estera" Sicily says tagging Estera

Estera started running after Katrina when she fell and hurt her knee

"See what happened when you don't see where you're going" Logan says picking up Estera who was crying

Katrina and Sicily knew not to run no more, but to go lie down on the trampoline that was on stage

"If the girls wanna crash here they can" James says when he sees Sicily fast asleep

"That sounds like an idea" Kendall says going out to get Katrina pillow and blanket

Once Estera was fixed up she found her spot amongst her friends

"What do you say guys you wanna stay here and nap with them?" Logan asks his friends

"Sure I'm game" James says finding a spot close to Sicily

Kendall got comfy next to Katrina, and Logan snuggles close to Estera

Jo, Camille, and Lucy came out to reserve their spots for the show. When they came out the scene they saw took their breath away they had to take a picture to show them later

(Later that afternoon)

Katrina, Estera, Sicily, Sophie dinner" the women call when the buffet was set up and ready

"First can I see each of your hands" James says holding the hand sanitizer for each girl

Each girl rubs the sanitizer on their hands before they grab a plate a began telling their parents what they wanted. After dinner the women and Carlos went and gave the little girls their baths, so they were cleaned for the show

"Girl's come here and we'll mic ya" the boys tell their daughters

Portland was ready for the show, and the girls were more nervous then before

"Thank you our next song is about our dads and it's called the dad song" Katrina says as the boys come on stage

After that song there wasn't a dry eye in the audience from the dads who were there, and the women just cheered

"Thank you Portland we have been the princess's and we bid you good night" Estera says as the girls take their bow and they leave the stage

"Next up is our daddies or better known as Big time rush" Katrina says as Big time rush comes on stage

"Thank you Katrina hello Portland how we feeling tonight?" Kendall says coming on stage

Portland crowd was fired up that night. During worldwide the wives were on stage at the end of the song. James had a surprise for Lucy

"Lucy Stone from the moment you moved into the Palmwoods. I knew you were the one for me. Once I lost you I was really heartbroken I couldn't get over it, and when you came back into my life after I adopted Sicily I knew I couldn't stand to lose you again. Lucy Stone will you marry me?" James asking getting down on one knee

"Yes James I will marry you" Lucy says slipping the ring on her finger

**Review?  
Next Chapter: Los Angeles and Lightening dies**


	40. LA & Lightening dies

**Los Angeles and Lightening dies**

All four girls were excited to be back in Los Angeles even if it was for one night.

"Daddy can I sleep in my own bed for one night?" Katrina asks Kendall

"Yes Katrina you can sleep in your own bed for one night" Jo says answering for Kendall

"You and your other sisters get to sleep in your own crib" Kendall says tickling Aurora

Aurora giggles

(Mitchell's bus)

"Guess what Estera tonight we can sleep in our own beds tonight before our show tomorrow" Katrina says coming on the cam

"I have missed you so much" Estera says happily

"I have missed you too best friend" Katrina says smiling

"Hey what about me?" Sicily says chiming in

"Sicily tonight we get to sleep in our beds" Katrina says

"Yes" Sicily says

"Hey Katrina, Estera are your parents around?" James asks

"Mommy daddy Uncle James want to talk to you" Katrina and Estera say together

"Yeah James what's ups" Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Camille say together

"Me and Lucy have news" James says all excitedly

"What's your news?" the Knights and Mitchells say together

"Can Katrina bring up Carlitos I want to tell him too?' James asks

"Sure Katrina can you bring up Uncle Carlos for daddy?" Kendall calls to his daughter

Katrina rings Sophia's bus and Carlos picks up

"James has news for all of us Estera could you come here please?" Camille calls

"Okay since everybody is here our news is that we're expecting" James says happily

"James that's great" Logan says

"Thanks buddy the feeling is amazing" James says happily

"Lucy for morning sickness crackers are your best bet" Camille says

"Thanks Camille" Lucy says before leaving to throw up

Before the girls knew it they pulled up to the house

"Lightening" the girls call when they come in

"Girls there something you need to know Lightening gone" Bitters says

"When did he go?" Logan asks holding Camille and Estera together

"He went yesterday I came over to feed him, called him and he didn't come, so I went outside and there he was laying under the trampoline with his legs straight out" Bitter says

All the girls in the room completely lost it even Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos couldn't help to let their tear drops fall

"I have him at the local funeral home just in case you want him cremated" Bitters says

"Yeah I speak for the whole lot of us that yeah we want him cremated" Logan says with a sniffle

"Okay I'll let them know you're decision" Bitters says leaving

"Daddy can we get another dog?" Estera says with a sniffle

"Yeah we can get another dog sweetie?" Logan says

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos hate seeing their girls miserable like this especially when they're five four, and three

"Girls we can go get another dog right now" Carlos says taking Sophia to pick out her dog

James take Sicily to pick out her dog and Estera and Katrina go together to pick out their dogs

(Sophia)

"Well Sophia see any you like?" Carlos asks holding Maya

"I like that one Papi" she says pointing to the German shepherd

"Good choice Sophia we will take the German Shepherd" Carlos says to the dog warden

"It looks like she loves you already" the dog warden says

"What's her name?' Carlos asks

"Sydney" the dog warden says giving Sophia the leash as they go fill out paperwork

(Sicily)

James took Sicily to the doggy pet store to get her dog

"I want a small dog daddy, so it doesn't hurt the new baby" Sicily says

"Okay what one do you want?" he asks her

"That one for you so you're not lonely when mommy is in the hospital" Sicily says happily

"Sicily that's sweet of you" James says picking up the small Alaskan dog

"I'll take the cream color Pomeranian" Sicily says happily

"What are you going to name your Pomeranian?" James asks when they pick out bowls and other stuff

"Creamy" she says happily

"That sounds like a good name" he tells her

"What you gonna name your dog daddy?" Sicily asks

"Fox" he tells her

(Katrina and Estera)

"I want that one daddy" Katrina says pointing to the small white dog with black spots

"You want the Dalmatian?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"It looks like she like you already" Kendall says when the Dalmatian licks the glass

"I'll take her sister so they can stay together" Estera says picking out the other one

"What's your dog name?" Kendall asks

"Minnie" Katrina says happily

"What about yours Estera?" Logan asks her

"Oreo" she says happily

"That's really a pretty name for her

Once all four guys with their girls bring the dog's home. They have them play with them in the backyard while they bring in the dog food and everything

"What up with five dogs?" Camille asks

"Sicily wanted me to get one so I'm not lonely when you go to the hospital and for you to have a play mate while I perform" James says to Lucy

"I would really love the company on that empty tour bus" she says picking up Fox

"Aurora sweetie come back here" Jo says running after Aurora who was heading to the backyard

"Sicily got a Pomeranian named creamy" James says

"A small dog is perfect for her to handle?" Lucy asks

"Sydney can stay home and be the guard dog" Carlos says bringing in Sydney

"Then our two can be the fire dogs" Kendall and Logan say at the same time

"Katrina really loves Minnie doesn't she?" Jo asks Kendall

"Yeah from the start I knew they were destined to be together" Kendall says wrapping his arms around her

"Plus she can be good company for me and Aurora since the twins can't do much yet" Jo says

"Of course" he says kissing her

(The next day)

The girls practically begged their daddies to bring the dogs on the road, and after a good hour and a half of pretty please and I'll take care of it they gave in

"You won't believe this" Kendall says storming in with one of his girls

"What?" the guys say at once

"The girls are bringing the dogs on stage with them for their opening" Kendall says sitting down in a huff

Logan smacks his head

James hits his head

Carlos does nothing

"The tour just got interesting" Logan says cradling Emily

(That night)

All four girls were waiting to go on stage with their dogs

"I think the my best friends should be dedicated to Lightening" Estera says

"I agree Estera" Katrina says

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the four princess's" the announcer says

"Hi everyone" Sicily says coming on stage with her dog

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Katrina asks

"Cause we're ready to have fun" Estera says smiling

"This first song is dedicated to our first best friend that we lost yesterday" Sophia says taking a seat on the steps

Halfway through the songs all four girls started to lose it. When they lost it the crowd lost it with them

"Sorry everyone we just lost our dog lightening yesterday, and the girls are still pretty much upset about it" James says comforting Sicily

"Lightening was really special to all of them" Logan says comforting Estera

"Girls will it be okay if we sing it with you?" Kendall asks bringing out his guitar

All four nod with a sniffle. Once the song was completely finished there wasn't a dry eye in the audience

"Thank you everyone for our next song Estera, Sophia, and myself will have our little sisters with us on stage" Katrina says

Jo, Camille, and Carlos bring out three baby blankets to sit the babies on while the girls sang to them. Once Maya and Aurora were on the blankets Logan and Kendall came out with Emerson, Emily, Ashley, and Lilia

'Everyone these three are my sisters Aurora, Ashley, and Lilia" Katrina says

"Say hi to my sisters Emerson and Emily" Estera says

"And my little sister Maya" Sophia says

"In eight months I might have a little sister" Sicily says proudly

"Katrina I think our sisters are getting sleepy" Estera says when she sees her sisters start to yawn

"I think so too Estera" Katrina says

Sicily leaves the stage so the other three can sing

"Thank you everyone we have been the four princess's please welcome to the stage our daddies that you love Big time rush" Estera says

"Thank you Estera hello everyone how we feeling tonight" Logan says coming on stage

During worldwide the guys bring out the babies

"Yes everyone you get to see the littlest members of big time rush" Kendall says bringing out his twins

"These four were born on the same day" Logan says bringing out the two E's

"Then say hello to Maya Garcia" Carlos says

Since Ashley, Lilia, Emerson and Emily are a bit older they were able to sit up with the help of Logan and Kendall

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Aurora's 1****st**** birthday in I'll let you guess name the next destination**


	41. Aurora's 1st Birthday

**Aurora's first birthday & Cleveland**

"Morning sweet girl happy birthday" Kendall says picking her up from her pack n play that was set up in the hotel room

The band arrived in Cleveland the day before, and since their concert isn't until tomorrow cause one of the trucks broke down in Indiana so they have a day to do what they want to do

"Today you turn one that's one finger" he says changing her into her birthday outfit

Since no one else was up he decided to take Aurora for a walk around the city

"Look at all the tall buildings Aurora: he says as they walk downtown

He got her an Indians baseball cap to wear for their trip to the zoo later that morning. He gets back when everyone is waking up

"Morning Kendall" Jo says kissing him

"Morning babe" he says kissing back

"Where did you guys go?" she asks as she makes Kat breakfast

"We went on a morning walk through Cleveland I even got her an Indians cap to wear for our trip to the Cleveland zoo before we sing the national anthem tonight" he says sitting Aurora in her high chair

"Kat will love to go to the zoo I don't know about anyone else" Jo says texting the others

Camille says Logan taking them to the science museum, James is going to the rock hall, but Carlos was more than happy to come. Once everyone had breakfast and was dressed they headed out to the zoo

(The zoo)

"I'm going to take the girl's to the rainforest cause that looks so cool" Carlos says as they head there after they bought their admission ticket

Kat and Aurora were so excited they ran/toddled into the big zoo

"It seems they are excited to spend the day here" Jo says pushing the twins in who were wide awake

The girls headed for the elephant crossing

"Look at the elephants Aurora" Kat says lifting her sister up so she could see them

Both girls make their elephant trunks as they walk to the outdoor exhibit, and the Knight family work their way counter closewise around the park

"Aurora sure has the speed to run faster than you" Katie says pushing a sleeping Aurora

"Yeah tell me about it" he says with a chuckle as he pushes Katrina

The group sees the kangaroos ride the outback train, and walk up the long path to the cheetah's and were off to the penguins

"Big brother can we sit down my feet aare tired?" Katie asks

"Sure than we can take the tram down and head to the other half before seeing the rainforest" he says sitting down and helping Jo feed the twins

While the adults weren't looking Katrina and Aurora got out and went to the tram

"Katrina, Aurora come back here" Kendall says going after them

Kendall was too late the tram left without them

"It looks like we have to leave now the girl's got on the tram" he says coming back

"Looks like those two want to get in trouble" Jo says going to wait for the tram

"Or maybe she can't run this energy off enough on the road she getting it out now" Katie suggests

"She has a point Kendall little Katrina is either in vocals or in dance rehearsal we never let them have any time to play or let them be kids" Jo says

"Okay starting tomorrow she going to have two hours of play time during the day" he says when the tram comes back

(That night)

The Indians put Big time rush in their best suite so they could celebrate Aurora's first birthday with presents and cake

"Look at your pretty cake Aurora" Jo says show the baby her cake

"You can have some later first we need to watch daddy and your sister sing the national anthem" Camille says

Camille and Jo watched inside the suite while Lucy watched outside with Aurora

"Before we start the national anthem today my sweet adorable girl turns a year old" Kendall says

The crowd cheers

"So if we can we sing happy birthday to Aurora who is sitting up there" he says

The park's cam zooms in on Aurora

"Hey there baby girl" Kendall says when he sees his baby girl on the screen

The princess's go nuts with their mini instruments and noise makers

"Since today is Aurora's birthday she may throw out the first pitch" the announcer says

Kendall is blown away that Aurora will throw out the first pitch on her birthday, so after the national anthem he goes up and gets her

"Come here sweet girl you get to throw out the first pitch" he says scooping her up and taking her down to the field

Everyone video tapes it or takes pictures of Aurora throwing the first pitch. Jo couldn't stop crying

"Look at daddy Aurora" Kendall says as he throws the ball

Aurora throws the ball kind of lightly

"Good job Aurora can I have a high-five?" kendall asks her

Aurora gives her daddy a high-five

"Come on let's go celebrate your birthday" Kendall says taking her upstairs

Aurora dived into her cake while the big girls watched the game from below with Logan and James

"Aurora had a pretty good birthday didn't she?" Kendall says tucking her in her crib

"Yeah in six months we will be celebrating two other first birthday's" Jo says

"Yeah soon Ashley and Lila will be turning a year old" he says getting into bed with her

"Do you think we should try for another one when the girls are older?" she asks

"Yeah I would love to have a boy someone I could play hockey with" he says cuddling up to her

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The Cleveland performance, and one of the buses break down on their way to Canton**


	42. Cleveland performance

**The Cleveland performance, and one of the buses break down on their way to Canton**

It was the day Big time rush was going to perform for their Cleveland rusher and all four guys were sick

"We have to cancel the performance we can't go on if we're sick" Logan says coughing

"Daddy maybe we can fill in for you" Estera says

"That nice of you sweetie but how can you learn our songs in time for tonight show?" he asks her

"We watched you countless of times daddy we know the words by heart" she says smiling

"Okay if you guys are up for it you guys can perform as us tonight" he says blowing his nose

"Come on girls we have a lot of work to do" Estera says leading the way to Quickens loans arena where they were gonna perform that night

The girls run through their numbers really fast before starting on their daddies songs

"Estera how are we gonna do this?" Katrina asks

"Yeah we have to change into different costumes to look like our dads on stage" Sicily says

"Got that covered after a quick rehearsal we are gonna run to the nearest kids clothing store with our moms and try to get outfits that look like our daddies" Estera says getting into position for the first number

Their songs were easy that they were doing that night for Cleveland. They say the words to their dad's songs, so they don't ruin their voices too much for the show

"Mommy can me shopping?" Sicily asks Lucy

"For what?" Lucy asks

"To get some clothes so I look like daddy tonight" Sicily says happily

"Okay I got to get some maternity clothes anyway" Lucy says as they head to the store

Jo and Camille agree to take the other three shopping, so they look like their daddies that night for the show

"Girl's while we iron your clothes you may play" Camille says to the girl's

The girl's decided to play tag, hide a go seek, and jump on the trampoline on stage so they get their energy ran out for their naps that afternoon

"Well the new outfits are ironed and ready for the switch out" Lucy says taking a seat on stage besides a sleeping Sicily

"Yeah let's hope the boys are better for their Canton performance tomorrow" Jo says covering Katrina up

"Yeah let's hope" Camille says

"I might go get an ultrasound at Metro Health to see how mine and James little one is doing" Lucy says rubbing her bump that was showing

"Once the girls wake up we will come with you" Camille says

"Thanks I hate to go by myself since James is sick" Lucy says

(Two hours later)

Since it was hard to get four preschoolers, 1 year old, and fives babies on the bus they walked to Metro for the ultrasound

"Thank goodness we brought the bikes" Jo says getting Katrina's bike from under the tour bus

Katrina, Estera, Sicily, and Sophia ride to Metro while the four babies ride in the double strollers that Jo and Camille brought. Since Carlos was feeling better he watched Aurora and Maya

"Hello I have an ultrasound appointment" Lucy says to the receptionist

"Okay our tech will be right with you" the receptionist says as Lucy takes a seat in the waiting room

"I think once James is better I'm going to let him know what were having an I have a special way I'm going to do it" Lucy says smiling

"That will be so cool" Camille says

Jo and Camille fill Lucy in on pregnancy and what she should be doing to keep activite and everything until she is called back

"Lucy Diamond" the nurse says

"Come on Sicily let's see if you are getting a little brother or sister" Lucy says as she walks back with Sicily and the gang follows behind

The tech shows Lucy the baby spine, hands, legs and feet and when she got around that area she whispered into Sicily ear what the new baby was. Sicily eyes lite up when she heard the gender

"Okay the gender will be in this little envelope and it will be mailed down to New Philadelphia, and James and the guys will cut into the cake and he will find out what you guys are having" the tech says sealing the envelope with the gender to be mailed to a local bakery

Lucy heads back to the arena with a happy feeling, so does Sicily

(That night)

Carlos decided to rest up for the Canton performance and let's Sophia have her moment in the spotlight

"Hello Cleveland we are the four princess's and we have a great show for you this evening" Sicily says

They performed great they jumped, did flips everything under the sun they did

"Thank you Cleveland right now we have to take a break and change, but we are coming right back" Estera says as all four leave and change into their new clothes

"Everyone welcome back to the stage the four princess's" the announcer says as the four little girls come back on stage

"Everyone our daddies or better known as Big time rush is not feeling good, so we are going to take their place and do their songs" Katrina says putting on her sunglasses for _Elevate_

The girls performed we are, big time rush theme song, famous, the city is ours, song for you and many more

"Thanks for sticking with us and cheering as we sang our daddies songs" Estera says thanking the crowd

"We have been the four princess's and we bid you good night" Sicily says as all four bow together

"That was crazy" Sophia says as they leave the stage

"I say I didn't think we have this much fun singing their songs" Katrina says running to the bus

"Neither did I" Estera says boarding her bus

Since Jo put the younger ones to bed she gives Katrina her bath really fast, so she could see the fans that came that night

"Estera you awake?" Katrina says hoarse

"Yeah" Estera says in her pajamas

"Look out the window at the fans that came tonight" Katrina says pointing the cam outside

"Yeah that's crazy" Estera says when Sicily chimes in

"My daddy is feeling better" Sicily says

"That's good" Katrina and Estera says when Kendall and Logan come to join their girls

"You guys rocked that stage" Logan says

"Yeah hard to believe all four of you know the words to our songs" Kendall says joining Katrina

All four decided to stay up until they reached Canton. Along the way the Mitchell's tour bus breaks down

"Kendall is it okay if we bunk with you and your clan?" Logan asks

"Sure Loges plenty of room" he says waking Jo up and moving her to the lounge area

Logan and Camille take the master. Emerson and Emily bunk with Ashley and Lila while Katrina and Estera bunk together on the lower bunks. While the bus gets towed to the garage to be fixed in the morning

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The Canton performance**


End file.
